L'Ombre Atlante
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Un ange passe telle une ombre sur la Mythique Cité... Il assombrit les cœurs, meurtrit les vies, vole les âmes... Il meurtrit les âmes et vole les vies...
1. Ce n'était que le début

Titre : L'Ombre Atlante  
Suite de : Pré-Mission ! Mieux vaut l'avoir lu pour tout comprendre ! Et en particulier la complexité de la relation sheyla !  
Auteur : Miss Sheppard connue aussi sous le nom de Sydney ou Chouchou1989, GalactikGirl et j'en passe et des meilleurs ;)  
Résumé : Un ange passe telle une ombre sur la Mythique Cité... Il assombrit les cœurs, meurtrit les vies, vole les âmes... Il meurtrit les âmes et vole les vies...  
Genre : Thriller, enfin on essaie ! Drame, c'est sûr... Romance, comme d'hab. Du Sheyla, du McWeir, du CadBeck... (C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? ). Et du compliqué.  
Rating : T... Sensibles s'abstenir !  
Saison : Disons qu'il faut avoir vu l'épisode « Duet », saison 2. Mais sinon, c'est mon univers personnel.  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à eux ! Moi simple tite n'enfant pauvre sans action à la MGM ! Moi pas faire la quête, mais vous pouvoir donner argent ! mdr  
Note : C'est ma première fic de ce genre... J'en ai eu l'idée et l'envie grâce à une fic de Crazy – ou Camuka – que je vous conseille fortement, et qui est nommée « Les Dix Petites Brunes ».  
Note 2 : Je ne suis qu'une lycéenne, pas une astrophysicienne spécialisée dans la technologie des Anciens, ni un agent du FBI ! Désolée pour toutes incohérences et un peu de brodage ! lol  
Note n°3 : Je fais dire/penser certaines choses aux personnages, ce qui ne signifie pas que c'est ce que je pense aussi !  
Note n°4 : Pour une question de cohérence, j'émets l'hypothèse qu'il y a 24heures (de 60 minutes chacune, soit 3600 secondes ) dans une journée Atlante...  
Note rien que pour Titi : Jure dès maintenant que Pendergast ne me dérangera pas au _'moment propice'_ !  
Note rien que pour Crazy : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**L'Ombre Atlante.**

_A affronter tous les dangers,  
A combattre les êtres venus d'ailleurs,  
On en oublie que parfois  
Le danger vient de l'intérieur..._

**1. Ce n'était que le début**

Ils étaient tous là. Tous réunis en bas, dans la salle de la Porte. L'atmosphère était étrange. Ils étaient tous tendus, tous paniqués, et pourtant personne ne criait, personne ne pleurait, tout était calme. Trop calme. Ils attendaient tous de savoir. Ils espéraient tous aux plus profond d'eux même, que non. Que non, ça n'était pas possible. Ils étaient tous là, en bas, réunis dans la salle de la Porte. Ils attendaient le verdict final. Ils attendaient que tombe la sentence. Ils attendaient, se glaçaient le sang, se rongeaient les os.

Puis elle apparut. Brièvement. Seulement certains la virent, les autres étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, espérant, oui, priant Dieu pour qu'il existe...

Ils étaient tous là. Ils attendaient. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était trop dur pour elle de tous les affronter. Mais c'était son devoir. Elle avait la peur au ventre. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal.

Teyla approcha derrière le Docteur Weir. Elle posa gentiment une main sur son épaule, lui offrant un triste mais rassurant sourire. Elle aussi avait pleuré. Sheppard, ainsi que Ronon étaient derrière elles. Leurs visages étaient fatigués. Ils étaient à peine reconnaissables. Ils étaient marqués par la peine, par la fatigue, la peur, et la colère. Surtout la colère. Tous ces sentiments à la fois, tellement terribles tous unis qu'ils se demandaient encore comment ils faisaient pour tenir.

Elizabeth tenta de s'éclaircir la voix. Puis elle approcha de la console. Les techniciens n'étaient plus à leurs postes, seul Grodin était encore là. Il se leva, laissant ainsi sa place à la jeune femme. John lui lança un regard compréhensif.

Et elle appuya sur le communicateur.

« Je vais vous demander... votre attention un instant... s'il vous plait... »

Sa voix était faible, et les larmes l'emplissaient autant que ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle devait rester professionnelle. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose.

Mais c'était différent. D'habitude, ce n'était pas _lui_.

« Je... »

Non non non non non... Elle ne devait pas faiblir, elle devait retenir ses larmes... Elle ne pouvait pas ! Pas devant eux ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant !

Elle sentit encore une fois une main se poser sur son épaule. Cette fois, c'était John. Elle le regarda un instant. Lui aussi souffrait. Lui aussi avait mal... Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes, et continua :

« Je... Il... » Elle fut prise d'un sanglot et dit finalement « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas ! » en partant en courant vers ses quartiers. Elle fut rapidement suivie et rattrapée par Teyla, qui pleurait elle aussi.

Dex, Sheppard, et Grodin étaient à présent seuls. Seuls, là-haut. Seuls attendus par le reste de l'expédition, pour la majorité là, en bas, qui attendait de savoir ce qui s'était passé...

John pris une grande respiration, et s'avança. Il balaya la foule du regard, et fut accroché par celui de Zelenka. Il vit dans les yeux de celui-ci de l'espoir, de la tristesse, mais surtout un message le suppliant de ne pas dire ce qu'ils ne pouvaient accepter. La vérité.

« Ces derniers temps ont étaient insurmontables pour nous tous... Et... Il va nous falloir du courage, beaucoup de courage... Je... C'est avec beaucoup de douleur que je vais dire ces mots mais... » Il marqua une pause. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était trop dur...

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une seule et unique expression, la tristesse, son visage était empli de douleur. La douleur d'un homme dont l'âme est déchirée. Il prit une inspiration, et s'obligea à dire ces mots : « Le Docteur Rodney McKay... est... Il est mort. »

**A suivre...**

(Oui je sais, il est pas gentil ce à suivre Mais si vous voulez la suite, il faut des reviews ! Je serais ravie de relire les comms de mes habitués et des autres :D )


	2. L'Acte Premier

**Note : **Bon, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre la semaine prochaine mais... Comme vous avez tous été trèèès gentils, et que j'ai reçu plein de reviews (du moins plus que je n'en attendais ! lol), je suis de très bonne humeur !  
**Note n° 2 : **Spéciale dédicasse à **Titi,** jeune étudiante en Deuxième Année s'il vous plait ! (Tout le monde va être au courant ma cocotte, tout le mooonde ! )  
**Note n°3 : **Je pensais pas que tuer Rodney ferait tant d'émule Par contre, vous pouvez pas me le reprocher :D C'est vrai quoi, moi je suis gentille, je le tue tandis que vous (suivez mes regards), vous les torturez vos personnages (n'est-ce pas Titi ? )  
Aller, j'arrête de m'empatouiller dans mes excuses bancales, puisque de toutes façons, je suis fière de mon coup :D

**2. L'Acte Premier**

Deux jours plus tôt :

Dans le hangar, Jumper One venait juste de se poser, avec à son bord Sheppard, Beckett, Teyla et un infirmier. Ils revenaient d'une après-midi placée sous le signe de la vaccination pour les petits Athosiens du continent.

Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur, et John se plaisait à raconter pour la cent vingt-huitième fois à Teyla comment un avait réussi à échapper de la portée d'un drone des Anciens en Antarctique.

« Mais j'ai quand même réussi à me poser sans encombre ! » fit-il en descendant du Jumper.

« Oui, sauf que si je n'avais pas repris le contrôle, c'est pas avec quelques slalomes que vous auriez réussi à vous échapper, Colonel ! » le taquina le médecin écossais.

« Hey ! Dois-je vous rappeler qui a dirigé _ce_ drone sur _mon_ hélicoptère ? » lui répondit John, faussement offusqué. Son ami allait répliquer, sous le regard amusé de Teyla, quand le Dr Zelenka arriva en trombe dans le hangar et cria :

« Docteur Beckett ! On a besoin de vous, venez vite ! »

**...oo0oo...**

Carson suivit Radek en courant jusqu'à un téléporteur. Celui-ci appuya sur une zone plutôt éloignée du cœur de la cité. Une équipe médicale était déjà sur place. Un infirmier était attelé à un massage cardiaque, tandis qu'une autre tenait les palettes du petit défibrillateur portable. Ils se consultèrent du regard une dernière fois, puis le jeune homme éteignit tristement l'appareil.

Beckett arrivait trop tard. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit le visage du tchèque totalement décomposé.

« Où est Rodney ? » demanda celui-ci doucement.

On lui indiqua le balcon juste à côté. Le scientifique était assis sur le sol, son ordinateur portable toujours dans les mains, le regard dans le vague. Il avait compris. Il avait bien compris que tout était terminé. Le choc que le jeune Docteur Larue avait subit était trop important pour qu'il y survive. Il le savait.

« Rodney ? » interrogea son collègue en s'accroupissant en face de lui.

L'intéressé leva à peine les yeux et dit « Il avait vingt-sept ans, vous savez... »

Il ferma les yeux un instant posant sa tête en arrière sur le balcon ; il prit une grande inspiration puis se releva, et suivi de son coéquipier, retourna à l'intérieur. Carson l'y attendait, les infirmiers avaient déjà transporté le jeune astrophysicien français vers la morgue de l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami et commença :

« Rodney, je suis déso... »

« C'est de ma faute. » le coupa-t-il, d'une voix monocorde. Le médecin s'apprêta à contester, mais McKay continua : « C'était mon travail. C'est moi qui aurais dû être à cet endroit là, et faire cette fichue manipulation... »

**--- Flashback ---**

_« Bien, cette mini réparation ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps messieurs ! » lança le Docteur McKay à l'intention de Zelenka et de Larue.  
« Vous avez déjà vu une réparation facile sur cette Cité, Docteur ? Moi pas ! » fit le jeune français.  
Avant que ses deux collègues se lancent dans une joute verbale interminable comme ils en avaient l'habitude ces derniers temps, Radek les coupa :  
« L'ordinateur central a détecté une anomalie dans le système. Le panneau électrique concerné se trouve juste ici. »  
« Quel genre d'anomalie ? » s'intéressa Larue.  
« Anomalie du genre qui empêche le système de chauffage de l'infirmerie, et vaut la peine qu'on y regarde de plus près ! » dit Rodney en enlevant le couvercle d'un panneau de contrôle.  
« Vous pensez que c'est dû à la tempête ? » **(1)**  
« Non, sinon on s'en serait rendu compte plutôt. » répondit le Tchèque, vérifiant les panneaux supérieurs.  
« Qui s'en est aperçu ? »  
« J'ai procédé à un diagnostic system dans cette aile de la cité, quand un médecin écossais dont je tairais le nom est venu me réveiller à 5h18 pour me demander de réparer ça ! » dit McKay, installant des câbles sur les cristaux du système électrique. Il le brancha à son PDA, et fronça les sourcils quand des informations apparurent sur le petit écran.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Je sais pas, c'est bizarre… On dirait que... » se coupa-t-il en tapant sur son PDA.  
« On dirait que quoi ? » demanda Radek.  
« Si vous ne finissez pas vos phrases Dr McKay, on va avoir du mal à se comprendre ! » fit Thomas pour l'agacer.  
« On dirait que le programme est bloqué. » répondit-il sans porter attention à la remarque du jeune homme. « C'est comme si un virus s'était installé dans cette partie du système informatique. »  
« Un virus ? Dans ce cas il se serait répliqué dans tous le système, non ? »  
« Et un virus qui n'a pour but que de couper le chauffage de l'infirmerie n'a aucun intérêt. » continua Zelenka.  
« A par celui de faire enrager Beckett ! » sourit Rodney.  
« Vous êtes sûr que c'est un virus ? Je peux regarder ? » demanda le jeune homme, sans vraiment attendre de réponse puisqu'il prit le PDA des mains de Rodney.  
« Mais bien sûr... ! » fit celui ci pour lui-même. Il se leva et tapota sur son ordinateur portable, vérifiant le diagnostic system.  
« Rien à signaler de ce côté ci » fit le Dr Zelenka, inspectant pour la dixième fois chaque opération possible.  
« C'est vraiment étrange. Quelle que soit la manipulation qu'on tente d'effectuer, on tourne dans le vide... Vous savez, j'avais eu un cas similaire. C'était au lycée ! »  
« C'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça, donc ! » ironisa Rodney.  
« Très drôle. J'étais branché au réseau, et tout d'un coup mon ordinateur ne répondait plus, mais j'étais le seul à qui ça arrivait. »  
« Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? »  
« Et bien... A vrai dire, j'ai racheté un nouvel ordinateur… »  
Les deux autres scientifiques sourirent à l'inutilité de l'anecdote.  
« Peut-être que si je...» marmonna Larue pour lui-même, en se penchant sur les cristaux de contrôle.  
« Attendez... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit Rodney presque à lui-même, alors que Zelenka le rejoignait.  
« Et regardez, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » fit Thomas en souriant alors que le Canadien étudiait encore les données.  
« Mais d'où est-ce que ça vient... » chuchota le Tchèque.  
« Il suffit que je contourne le... »  
« NOOOON ! Ne faites pas ça ! » hurla Rodney._

Mais c'était trop tard...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1)** Episode « The Storm » / « The Eye » 


	3. Un et Un

**Note : **Après 4 jours et demi d'essais infructueux, j'arrive _enfiiiin_ à poster ce chapitre ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant insulté de ma vie ! lol Sinon je suis contente de voir que ces chapitres ont sucité de telles réactions. Je rappelle à tout le monde que je ne **cèderais pas** aux menaces ! mdr (bon euh, pour le chantage, c'est autre chose, hein **Titi** :D). **Kaisa**, c'est une coïncidence, j'ai pas d'envies meurtrières à ton égard... ( mais si tu veux on peut toujours s'arranger :p )  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (quoi que je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait des tous parmis vous lol)

* * *

**3. Un et Un**

Vers 19h, l'équipe principale ainsi que le Dr Weir s'étaient rejoints à une table du mess à l'écart des autres, attendant en silence McKay et Beckett. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils virent enfin arriver celui-ci… seul.

« Comment va le Docteur McKay ? » demanda Teyla.

« Je l'ai envoyé se reposer dans ses quartiers. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable. »

« Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! D'après ce que Zelenka a dit, ils n'auraient pas pu deviner ça. » réagit John.

« C'est vrai, mais allez leur dire ça… Ils étaient présents, et ce pauvre Larue s'est fait électrocuter sous leurs yeux. Comment voulez vous qu'ils réagissent ? »

Le silence tomba à nouveau, telle une fatalité.

« Le Docteur Heightmeyer est resté avec Radek. » Il marqua une courte pause, légère de sous-entendus. **(2)** « Rodney a préféré rester seul, mais à mon avis c'est loin d'être ce qu'il lui faut… »

C'est à cet instant que son regard, puis celui des autres se posèrent sur Elizabeth, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette et les petites pommes de terres en cube de son assiette. Lorsqu'elle sentit en fin leurs regards, elle releva la tête et trouva quatre paires d'yeux posés sur elle.

« Quoi ! »

« Rien ! » firent-ils à l'unisson, retournant chacun à leurs pommes de terre en cube personnelles. **(3)**

« Vous croyez que... » Elle se coupa quand les huit yeux revinrent vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ces regards ? » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre pour cacher sa gène, tout en agitant sa fourchette vers le haut. Les quatre amis se concertèrent silencieusement, et c'est finalement Sheppard qui prit la parole.

« Et bien... On se disait juste que vous étiez la plus proche d'entre nous de McKay. Donc... Peut-être que s'il avait besoin de parler il le ferait avec vous.» annonça-t-il craignant légèrement la réaction de sa supérieure.

« Sérieusement, vous voyez Rodney se confier à moi ! » fit elle en réprimant un rire nerveux.

Ca se voyait qu'ils ne savaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnait ce qui s'était passé entre Elizabeth et Rodney. Sheppard avait deviné en partie, mais c'étaient toujours les mêmes rumeurs. Les mêmes rumeurs avant, pendant, et _après_ leur relation. Elle avait rompu. Bien sûr qu'elle avait rompu ! Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Leur relation était vouée à l'échec, elle le savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, continuer à se voir en cachette pour coucher ensemble, et faire comme si de rien était devant les autres. Ca en devenait malsain. Elle s'était fait plusieurs fois la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas que le Q. I. de Rodney qui atteignait des sommets. **(4)** Voilà à quoi ça se résumait. Une relation purement physique. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait rompu. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, elle ne supportait plus qu'il ne leur suffise que d'un regard pour se retrouver en 10 minutes à l'autre bout de la cité en train de faire l'amour. Elle avait rompu. Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Il avait dit « D'accord ». Et il était parti. C'était tout, l'histoire s'arrêtait là comme si ça n'avait même pas compté pour lui. Et maintenant, il se confierait à elle ?

« Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'un confident, mais votre présence lui serait bénéfique. » tenta Teyla, d'un air rassurant et rassurée.

Elizabeth les considéra un instant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait... au moins essayer. Malgré leur atterrissage en catastrophe au bord de leur Love Jumper, le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé.

Elle se leva son plateau en mains en disant « Je vais... Je vais y réfléchir. », puis elle quitta le mess.

**...oo0oo...**

Elle tournait en rond. C'était bien la quatrième fois qu'elle passait devant _ses_ quartiers sans jamais oser frapper... La première fois, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire... La seconde, il y avait du monde proche de ses quartiers... La troisième... Euh... La troisième fois elle avait dû louper le couloir au détour d'un virage... La quatrième fois... fallait bien le dire... elle avait une trouille du diable.

Elle était devant la porte depuis bien cinq minutes. Elle n'osait pas frapper. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Non, franchement, en quoi une femme de son envergure aurait peur de frapper à la porte d'un scientifique déprimé aux yeux assortis à la couleur de son t-shirt qui la rendait tellement dingue que par moment même elle en perdait ses moyens et... Aoutch ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler – de _penser_ comme ça ! Elle se mit une gifle mentalement en se faisant la promesse impossible de ne plus penser à son _collègue_ de cette manière. Elle avait rompu. Et tout était revenu à la normale, l'appellation par leurs titres officiels, le vouvoiement, la barrière entre eux qui voulait dire « Plus loin tu es, moins de mal tu me fais ». Il n'y avait plus de lui et elle, tout ça s'était fini, il fallait qu'elle se le mette dans la tête !

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant le doux et habituel « Wooosh » lié à l'ouverture des portes atlantes.

« Docteur Weir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! »

« Docteur McKay ! Que faites vous ici à cette heure ? »

Rodney la regarda _vraiment très_ perplexe : « Ce sont mes quartiers, Elizabeth ! »

Non mais quelle idiote ! Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une phrase tout aussi banale à dire ! **(5)**

« Oui, bien sûr... Mais, je voulais dire : Vous allez où comme ça ? »

« Vous voulez entrer ! » dit-il en lui laissant le passage libre d'un air renfrogné.

Il trouvait cette « « conversation » » particulièrement gênante surtout qu'elle était devant ses quartiers sur les coups de 21 heures, et qu'il avait manqué de la percuter en sortant. Il n'avait pu que s'arrêter juste à temps, et ce face à face – ou plutôt nez à nez – enfin tête à torse – était quelque peu... déstabilisant. **(6)** Ils n'avaient cessé de jouer à cache-cache pendant des mois, alors ils n'allaient pas discuter tranquillement devant ses quartiers à la nuit tombée.

Oh génial. Elle était maintenant dans l'antre du loup... Ou dans le poulailler... Chacun sa façon de voir la chose. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entrait dans les quartiers de Rodney. Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi ils ressemblaient - Et en fait, ça lui correspondait plutôt bien... Ce côté « rangé en désordre », où personne ne pourrait s'y retrouvé à part lui. **(7)** Rodney McKay était pour elle exactement un des artéfacts Anciens découverts par cet astrophysicien : l'un comme l'autre, elle peut apprécier le regarder pendant des heures sans pourtant en percer le secret – sans que l'envie ne lui en manque pourtant.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda-t-il aussi sèchement que possible.

« Je... Je voulais juste savoir comment ça va. »

« Oh. Je vois. Ca va très bien, et vous ? » dit-il tout aussi cyniquement, restant toujours devant la porte comme s'il n'attendait que le moment où elle s'ouvrirait pour mettre dehors la diplomate.

« Rodney je... Je ne vais pas vous dire que je comprends ce que vous ressentez, parce que... En fait, je ne connaissais pratiquement pas le Docteur Larue, et... ...Ce n'est pas en tant que superviseur, ou collègue mais en tant qu'amie que je suis venue ici... » fit-elle doucement. Il resta de marbre à sa déclaration. De toutes façons, depuis leur rupture, il restait toujours de marbre à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Les fois où il lui répondait, c'était par des monosyllabes, des bisyllabes les jours de chance...

« Peut-être que j'ai mal fait de venir, en tous cas, vous savez que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

Le voyant sans réaction, elle passa près de lui et sortit de ses quartiers.

Fiasco total. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui ? Qu'il la fasse entrer, la prenne dans ses bras en pleurant et qu'il se confie à cœur ouvert ? Il avait besoin d'être seul, c'était clair et net ! Et elle venait d'en ajouter une couche en allant le voir pour – pourquoi ? Peut-être bien pour alléger sa conscience. Elle n'en savait trop rien. De toutes façons, dès qu'il s'agissait de Rodney McKay, elle ne savait plus grand-chose. Magnifique démonstration de l'impartialité d'un chef à son subordonné ! **(8)**

Elle se réprimandait pour la millième fois, quand elle entendit de nouveau au loin le fameux « Wooooosh » perçu plus tôt.

« Elizabeth ! »

Elle se retourna, n'en croyant ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, et vit un McKay arriver vers elle d'un pas décidé :

« Faut que j'vous parle ! » fit-il simplement, en se dirigeant vers la salle de briefing, un dossier à la main. Waw quatre syllabes. Elle en avait de la chance.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(2)** J'avoue que dans le genre « Pairing sorti de nulle part », j'apprécie celui-ci ! mdr  
**(3)** Hmmm franchement : Je sais pas si les Athosiens cultivent des pommes de terres, ni s'il en restait dans les stocks du mess à cette période –non précisée- de l'année ! lol  
**(4)** Hum ceci n'est qu'une humble théorie, si quelqu'un en a la preuve, faites le moi savoir :D  
**(5)** N'oubliez pas que ce sont les pensées de Elizabeth ! J'ai rien contre elle de particulier ! mdr  
**(6)** Elizabeth est plus petite que Rodney au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! Et je trouve ça trrrès romantique le concept du « tête à torse » ! mdr  
**(7)** Concept totalement révolutionné par mon père – Comme quoi ça peut être utile d'avoir des parents pour écrire une fic :p  
**(8)** Une fois de plus, ce sont les pensées du Dr Weir 


	4. Une Erreur Humaine

Bon, j'aurais pas du vous remercier autant pour les reviews, j'en ai pas reçu une seule pour le chapitre 3. Si ça vous plait pas, dites-le.

**

* * *

**

**4. Une Erreur Humaine**

_« L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard, le Dr Beckett et le Dr Zelenka sont demandés en salle de briefing »_

Voilà ce qu'hurlaient les haut-parleurs alors que Teyla et John étaient en pleine occupation.

Ils menaient un combat acharné, et pour une fois, John aurait presque eu l'avantage s'il ne s'était pas laissé déconcentrer par le message audio.

C'était leur nouvelle habitude. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours vers 21h au gymnase. D'ailleurs, Teyla était toujours là en avance. Il se demandait combien de temps à l'avance elle arrivait ! Il avait beau tenté de la devancer, elle était toujours là. Et à chaque fois, elle lui lançait le même sourire quand il entrait dans la pièce. Et à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, il se sentait défaillir.

Ils avaient besoin de se défouler. Histoire d'oublier ce qui était arrivé ce jour là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un des membres de l'expédition mourrait, d'ailleurs ça arrivait malheureusement plus de fois qu'il ne le fallait au cours de missions. Mais cette fois ci, le scientifique était mort à cause d'un stupide accident. Pas de la main d'un Wraith, ni d'une attaque alienne ou encore d'un super virus destiné à tuer tout le monde, non. _Juste_ un accident.

C'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas annulé l'entraînement. Ca les aidait à se changer les idées, et puis... au moins ils étaient ensemble. Depuis ce soir là, sur le balcon après leur retour de Meltak, tout avait changé entre eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et d'ailleurs ça ne les gênait pas plus que ça. Deux mois. Deux mois qu'ils étaient de retour de Pika-Land, deux mois qu'ils gardaient des Geniis dans leurs caves Atlantes, deux mois qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments – enfin implicitement. Bref, deux mois qu'il savait, deux mois qu'elle savait, deux mois qu'il savait qu'elle savait et qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Le bonheur.

Certes, ils n'étaient pas « ensemble » au sens où certains pourraient l'entendre. Mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients de leurs sentiments réciproques, et pour le moment ça leur suffisait. La plupart des hommes se seraient dit que deux mois c'était suffisant pour réfléchir, pour faire le point, pour tout ce que Teyla ressentait le besoin de faire en lui demandant du temps. Pas John Sheppard. Non, il lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin, et il ne voulait surtout pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui faire de la peine ou la brusquer.

'Fin bon, là c'était plutôt elle qui était en train de le brusquer. Elle avait profité de l'occasion pour le faire habilement tomber sur le sol, et il se retrouvait – une fois de plus – bloqué par elle, les mains au-dessus de la tête et... le paradis en clair.

« J'ai gagné ! »

« C'était de la triche ! »

« J'ai simplement profité du fait que vous n'étiez pas concentré ! »

Il afficha son habituelle mine boudeuse, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne résisterait pas.

« Cela dit, vous vous améliorez ! » fit-elle avec un sourire franc alors qu'elle se relevait.

Il resta quelques secondes au sol à l'observer, et finit par lui promettre qu'il la battrait la prochaine fois, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, comme à l'accoutumée.

Une fois que l'appel retentit une seconde fois dans la Cité, ils pressèrent le pas et se dirigèrent en salle de briefing. Elizabeth, Rodney et Ronon s'y trouvaient déjà, ainsi que Carson et Radek.

Ils reçurent un regard noir de la part de Rodney de les avoir fait patienter, et s'assirent.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là. Rodney, vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer la raison de cette réunion ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« C'est simple. Ca n'était pas un accident. »

Les coéquipiers de Rodney se lancèrent des regards perplexes.

« Comment ça, ça n'était pas un accident ? » finit par dire John.

« J'ai refait le diagnostic system, j'ai réétudié les données qu'on a pu transférer dans mon ordinateur portable avant que... Avant que nos deux premières sources d'information, à savoir Larue et mon PDA se fassent griller » termina-t-il durement. « Ce qui s'est passé était théoriquement impossible ».

« Oui, mais pourtant ça s'est produit. » dit Elizabeth, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du discours de son scientifique.

« Cet accident était impossible. Il ne peut pas se produire un accident pareil dans cette Cité, tout bonnement parce qu'elle est protégée par un nombre incalculable de barrières empêchant ce genre de choses de se produire. »

« Oui mais... »

« La Cité se protège toute seule, et protège ses occupants, on en a déjà eu la preuve. **(9)** Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, la Cité s'est protégée. »

« Euh Rodney, vous pouvez nous éclairer là ! »

« Il y avait un virus dans le système. Je crois que ce virus était destiné, non pas à couper le chauffage de l'infirmerie, mais à attirer l'attention. »

Il y eu un léger silence, le temps que l'information soit intégrée par chacun des membres de la réunion, puis Carson se risqua : « Quoi vous pensez que quelqu'un a insérer un virus pour... »

« Me tuer. »

« Surtout ne le prenez pas mal, Rodney, mais je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu programmer que vous seriez... »

« C'est simple » coupa-t-il. « D'après moi, un virus a été installé, pour créer la panique dans tout le système. Or, la Cité s'est protégée et l'a cantonnée au système où il a été inséré originellement : celui qui contrôle le chauffage de l'infirmerie. Il fallait que je me déplace pour régler le problème. Je crois que la personne qui a inséré ce virus avait prévu le risque que la Cité réagisse ; si l'infirmerie a été choisie c'est parce qu'on savait que Beckett viendrait me demander de réparer ça.

Chaque PDA a une signature énergétique propre. On a trouver ce moyen pour qu'on sache qui fait a fait quoi lorsqu'un problème se produit. Sauf que dans ce cas précis, un sous système du virus s'est initialisé quand j'ai relié mon PDA au panneau de contrôle. Il a mis un certain temps avant de réaliser sa « mission », le temps qu'il a fallu à Larue pour me prendre le PDA des mains,... et malheureusement moins de temps qu'il nous a fallu avec Zelenka pour nous rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun essayant de digérer la situation.

« Hmm... Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu... Tiré par les cheveux ? » osa Sheppard.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne connaissez pas aussi bien les systèmes d'Atlantis que moi ! Si je vous dis que Larue a été assassiné, c'est que c'est le cas ! »

« Rodney. On ne met pas en doute vos compétences ou... »

« Laissez Elizabeth. » intervint Zelenka. « Rodney a raison, je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas un accident. »

**...oo0oo...**

Il_ avait failli à sa mission. Quel piètre début_. Il_ savait que ses supérieurs ne seraient pas fiers de _lui_, mais _il_ se rattraperait. Oui, _il_ promettait de se rattraper. Peut-être que cette fois ci ça n'avait pas marché, mais _il_ trouverait un moyen. Peut-être avait-_il_ vu trop grand. Peut-être faudrait-il commencer plus bas. _Il_ allait s'aider de ses erreurs pour se rattraper. Il avait peut-être survécu cette fois ci, mais ce ne serait pour guère longtemps. Non, c'était certain,_ il_ avait fait une erreur mais tous comptes faits, cette erreur _lui_ serait bénéfique._ Il_ allait leur montrer de quoi_ il_ était capable, et lui, son maître, serait fier de _lui. **(10)**

**A suivre... **

**

* * *

**

**(9)** Episode « Hot Zone »

**(10)** Les paroles en italiques sont du point de vue – vous n'auriez jamais deviné – du méchant :)


	5. L'Acte Second

**Note pour Ham Jess : **Une death fic parce que je ne veux plus écrire d'histoires avec des petites fleurs sous un ciel rose bonbon (n'est-ce pas Titi ? ;) )  
**Note pour Ti****ti & Maliang : **Lol c'est beau de rêver ! J'aurais aimer vous faire plaisir, mais... Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, c'est une death fic, et ce jusqu'au bout !

**Et maintenant, la suite ;)**

**

* * *

5. L'Acte Second**

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'un meurtrier traîne dans les couloirs d'Atlantis ? » finit par demander le Dr Weir.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on est en train de vous dire ! » affirma Rodney, agacé.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'un de mes hommes ait fait ça » intervint John.

« Non bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être un militaire, c'est forcément un scientifique pour tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Rodney ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on insinuait. » trancha Elizabeth.

« Il y a peut-être un intrus. » proposa Teyla.

« On s'en serait rendu compte, non ? » hasarda Carson.

« Un intrus ne serait pas donné autant de mal. » fit Ronon, qu'on n'avait pas entendu depuis le début du briefing.

« Il a raison,... » appuya le Colonel, coupé par McKay :

« Ce ne peut pas être un intrus. C'est quelqu'un qui connaît la technologie des Anciens, quelqu'un qui sait comment fonctionnent nos PDA, et quelqu'un qui me connaît assez pour avoir envie de me tuer. » dit Rodney.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'était réellement contre vous McKay ? »

« Oui on en est sûr ! Vous comptez attendre que je me fasse tuer pour en avoir la certitude ! »

« Je vous en prie, calmez vous un peu ! Je ne vois personne dans cette expédition qui serait capable de meurtre ! » dit Elizabeth. Il fallait qu'elle calme le jeu, car si la psychose commençait déjà à s'installer, ils étaient mal barrés.

« Euh... Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un paranoïaque mais... Il me semble que nous avons des invités au sous-sol, non ? » demanda Radek.

« Les Geniis ? »

« A moins qu'ils aient le pouvoir de contrôler la technologie Ancienne et Terrienne à longue distance, c'est impossible. Ils sont surveillés par une équipe armée 24h/24. On s'en serait rendu compte ! »

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est forcément quelqu'un de chez nous. » se résolu Rodney.

« Au moins, on a la certitude que ce n'est aucun de nous sept. » fit John.

McKay releva la tête et le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! ... Vous pensez tout de même pas que l'un d'entre nous aurait pu... »

Il fut coupé par une voix dans son oreillette, alors qu'elle se faisait aussi entendre dans celles de Beckett et Weir.

# Ici Lorne ! On a besoin du Dr Beckett tout de suite aux quartiers des biologistes ! #

Alors que Carson était déjà en route vers les quartiers en question, tous se levèrent et le suivirent ; Sheppard continua :

# Lorne, que se passe-t-il ! #

# C'est le Dr Kain. Il s'est passé quelque chose. #

**...oo0oo...**

« Emily Kain, 24 ans, biologiste. » résuma Carson, un air grave sur le visage.

« C'est le Lieutenant Cadman qui l'a découverte. Elle venait pour voir comment elle allait après ce qui s'est passé... » fit Lorne.

« C'est-tait... » Rodney se racla la gorge, et reprit : « C'était la petite amie de Larue. » Il se passa une main sur la nuque, et partit faire un tour, sous le regard peiné d'Elizabeth.

John détourna le regard. Deux. Deux morts en une journée, ça dépassait largement le quota autorisé par l'Association de Protection du Moral des Troupes. Teyla avait emmené Cadman dans ses quartiers, pour tenter de la calmer un peu. Il lui souhaitait bien du courage. Quand le lieutenant avait pénétré dans les quartiers de son amie, un peu inquiète qu'elle ne lui ait dit ni d'entrer ni d'aller au diable lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la porte, elle avait découvert des bougies çà et là dans la pièce. Elle avait ensuite ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, après avoir reçu un nouveau silence en frappant à la porte ; là aussi de nombreuses bougies étaient disposées autour de la baignoire d'où elle ne distinguait que la mousse et un verre de vin posé tout près sur une table basse. Elle avait appelé son amie, une fois, deux fois, puis s'était approchée. Et c'est là qu'elle l'avait vue.

Elle avait crié, et fait plusieurs pas de recul, horrifiée, tapant dans le verre de vin à demi vide qui s'était brisé sur le sol. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait alerté Lorne qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment là. Il était entré, et avait découvert Cadman, le dos plaqué contre un mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait entreprit de s'approcher d'elle, mais la voyant reculer, il s'était avancé vers la baignoire. Une baignoire pleine de sang où reposait Emily Kain.


	6. Dead Hand

**Note : **Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous faire découvrir un Auteur, ou plutôt deux Auteuses en un : Si vous cherchez de quoi vous faire retrouvez le sourire, foncez donc lire "Top Guy", de WhereIsBryan, ma fic en collaboration avec Camuka ( et réciproquement ;) ).

Merci pour vos reviews. 

**

* * *

**

**6. Dead Hand**

« Beckett, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Pour en avoir la certitude il me faudrait les résultats de l'autopsie. Apparemment elle s'est tranché les veines. Mais... J'assisterai le Docteur Biro pendant l'autopsie, je vous fais mon rapport au plus vite. »

« Merci Carson. » fit Elizabeth, en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

« Lorne, je ne veux personne dans le périmètre. Il faut limiter les rumeurs, il faudrait mettre les choses au point avec tout le monde le plus rapidement possible. Je veux plusieurs gardes devant cette porte, et que personne ne touche à rien avant que... avant qu'on appelle le FBI, ça vous va ? » finit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Bien monsieur. Je pense mettre l'équipe du sergent Bates sur le coup. » fit son subordonné, en se disant que le FBI n'arriverait pas de sitôt…

« C'est vous le patron Lorne. Je veux aussi qu'on puisse parler à chaque personne qui se disait proche du Dr Kain. Je veux comprendre comment, et pourquoi, ou plutôt si elle a pu faire ça. »

« Oui monsieur. »

John reprit sa respiration et termina : « Rompez Major. »

Elizabeth était restée silencieuse face au professionnalisme de Sheppard. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il tourna la tête vers elle et demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, enfin si on peut aller bien en ce moment... Je vois que vous avez la situation en main John. J'ai... besoin de faire un break. »

« Pas de problème, je vous ferai mon rapport sur ce qu'on a pu apprendre. »

« Merci. »

**...oo0oo...**

Elizabeth avait le regard dans le vide. Elle observait l'océan sans le voir. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, et le vent s'était levé. Elle avait froid, mais qu'importait. Elle avait besoin de souffler, de retrouver ses esprits. Elle était la dirigeante de cette base, il fallait qu'elle se montre forte pour eux tous. Il fallait aussi qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait leur dire… John avait raison, il fallait limiter tant que possible les ragots et rumeurs, pour éviter de créer un mouvement de panique. Elle avait chargé un des membres de l'expédition qu'elle savait de confiance de contacter toutes les équipes sur le terrain, avec pour ordre de rester là où ils étaient ou de regagner le site Alpha, et toutes les missions étaient annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sheppard, Bates et Lorne s'étaient mis d'accord sur un certain nombre d'officiers de confiance, qui se chargeaient de surveiller le hangar à Jumpers, ainsi que la salle de la porte. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. Atlantis était maintenant en quarantaine.

Elle ferma les yeux. Le Daedalus revenait dans trois jours. Trois minuscules jours où il fallait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Sinon elle serait contrainte d'interdire au vaisseau de se poser, et à son humble avis le gentil Colonel Caldwell ne serait pas de cet avis, il voudrait tout prendre en main, comme d'habitude. Ce que ce type pouvait l'agacer.

Elle regarda sa montre, et se passa une main sur la nuque. Trois jours.

**...oo0oo...**

Laura pleurait dans les bras de Teyla. Ca faisait presque deux heures maintenant. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et Teyla comprenait ça. Elles avaient eu l'occasion de sympathiser. Toutes les deux guerrières, toutes les deux sympathiques, toutes les deux franches. Et surtout, toutes les deux des femmes. Laura avait initié Teyla aux « soirées poker entre filles. » **(11)** Et on apprenait beaucoup dans ces soirées. Emily y participait aussi. Elle doutait qu'elles puissent se retrouver à nouveau autour d'une table à jouer aux cartes, et à parler d'hommes tout en sachant que là où se trouvait Emily, il n'y avait plus de table, plus de cartes, plus d'hommes. Plus rien.

Ces soirées poker les aidaient à décompresser. Avec toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur elles, elles avaient grandement besoin de respirer un peu, et de parler de tout avec beaucoup de légèreté. Teyla avait parlé de Kehnan à Laura. Laura lui avait parlé de Mike, l'ex-homme de sa vie. Elles avaient aussi parlé de Carson. Et de John. Surtout de John.

Teyla la laissait pleurer. Elle savait combien cela pouvait soulager, même si elle pleurait des jours jamais elle ne l'en arrêterait. Elle aussi avait pleuré dans sa vie. Peut-être pas assez.

Emily lui avait dit un jour, alors qu'elles faisaient s'envoler leurs malheurs plus grâce à la bouteille de whisky qu'au poker, que pleurer servait à... exorciser les peines.

Alors elle laissait Laura pleurer. Elle en avait besoin, besoin pour oublier.

Le lieutenant Cadman finit par se calmer, et prit un mouchoir de la boîte qu'elle laissait traîner pas loin pour les coups de blues. Elle sécha ses larmes, et joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Décidément son ptit voyage dans le corps de McKay lui avait laissé quelques séquelles. **(12)**

« Je suis désolée Teyla. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

« Si. J'ai été... pathétique et égoïste, je suis désolée. »

« Laura... »

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie pour la rassurer. Les lèvres de Laura tremblèrent, et elle prit une respiration, comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui manquait désespérément d'air.

« Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. » dit-elle finalement, bouleversée, en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de craquer à nouveau.

« Je... »

« Teyla ! Jamais elle... Bon sang, jamais elle n'aurait pu se suicider ! Elle aimait Thomas, elle l'aimait vraiment mais jamais elle ne se serait donnée la mort ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Teyla, elle... Elle était enceinte. »

* * *

**(11)** Laura parle de ces soirées dans « Duet ».  
**(12)** Rodney se tortille les mains quand il est nerveux... enfin c'est ce que je lis tout le temps du moins ! lol

* * *

La _Dead Hand_ est une main au poker.  
Elle consiste à avoir deux paires constituées chacune de deux cartes de même valeur et de même couleur. On l'appelle _Dead Hand_ car un joueur (Wild Bill Hickock ou William Hickock) qui avait gagné $100 000 000 avec ces cartes, s'est fait abattre alors qu'il avait encore ce jeu dans les mains. (Merci Wikipédia)


	7. Confidence

**Spéciale dédicasse à mon éternelle revieweuse ! Je sais, c'était vraiment sadique pour ce coup, mais sérieusement : pire que toi, on fait pas, Titi :)**

Et pour info, il va falloir que tu attendes jusqu'aux chapitres 14/15/16 

**

* * *

**

**7. Confidence**

Carson s'assit à son bureau et soupira. Bon sang la journée avait pourtant si bien commencé… Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé Laura dans ses bras… comme chaque matins depuis quelques temps. Et chaque matin il se faisait la même réflexion : pour rien au monde il ne se priverait de ces réveils parfaits…

Mais pour se réveiller, faut-il encore dormir. Il regarda sa montre. Minuit. Et il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils ne seraient pas couchés de sitôt.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Laura. Il savait qu'elle était avec Teyla, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir et il s'inquiétait pour elle. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il ne faisait que seconder Biro pour l'autopsie, car il n'était pas totalement concentré.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait leur dire ça. Comment allait-il lui dire ça…

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Laura. C'est elle qu'il fallait prévenir en premier, les autres attendraient. Lorsqu'il se trouva face à la porte, il humecta ses lèvres. Son poing resta suspendu plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par frapper.

Teyla regarda son amie une seconde, avec un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Elle finit par baisser les yeux. Des larmes dans la voix, elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que vous savez qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non… C'est… Est-ce que vous croyez que…Enfin que l'accident de Thomas n'est pas un accident ? »

« Laura, pour l'instant on n'est sûr de rien. Il ne faut pas se faire des idées pareilles »

« Oui mais « on n'est sûr de rien », ça veut dire « on envisage cette solution », n'est-ce pas ? »

Teyla laissa passer un silence, et la regarda dans les yeux : « Oui. »

Laura n'eu pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'Athosienne lui demanda doucement :

« Vous voulez que j'aille ouvrir ? »

« Oui, je veux bien... Je vais... Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour... »

« D'accord. »

Teyla ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître le Docteur Beckett dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Il se racla la gorge et dit hésitant :

« Je... J'aimerais voir Laura, si elle... enfin si... »

Il avait l'air manifestement troublé, et elle comprit que les doutes de Laura étaient alors fondés. Elle se retourna et vit que le Lieutenant Cadman était sortie de la salle de bain.

« Ca va aller, Teyla. »

Elles se confièrent des sourires rassurants, et Teyla sortit des quartiers de la jeune femme.

Carson resta silencieux un moment, à regarder sa... petite amie ? Il n'était pas sûr que ça se dise encore à son âge. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il voulait lui faire le moins de peine possible mais...

Voyant son malaise, c'est elle qui prit les devant. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, et chuchota simplement : « Je suis désolé. »

**...oo0oo...**

Teyla marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité, sans s'inquiéter d'où ses pas la porteraient. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées et qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Oh, pardon je... »

« Bon sang ! »

Reconnaissant la douce et mélodieuse voix du Sergent Bates, elle stoppa net ses excuses, sachant pertinemment que ça ne la mènerait à rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Personne ne doit sortir de ses quartiers, ça marche aussi pour vous ! »

Elle soupira et continua son chemin, sans porter attention à ce... type-qui-ne-valait-pas-la-peine-qu'elle-s'énerve.

« Hey ! Il me semble que je vous ai dit quelque chose ! » fit-il en la rattrapant par le poignet. « Aux dernières nouvelles, vos quartiers sont de l'autre côté. »

« Je vais en salle de contrôle. » dit elle en se dégageant.

« Pourquoi faire ! »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir en quoi ça vous regarde ? »

« Ecoutez moi bien. Si j'apprends que vous avez quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce qui se passe en ce moment... »

Oh non. C'est pas vrai. Il n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était en train de faire. Bon sang mais ce type était vraiment le premier des crétins ! Elle avait envie de lui exposer sa façon de penser une fois encore une fois, ça faisait longtemps, **(13)** mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, car alors que ce gentil sergent lui demandait où elle avait passé sa soirée, la voix de Sheppard se fit entendre :

« Elle était avec moi. »

Le sergent se retourna vers son supérieur, surpris, et avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, celui-ci lui lança d'un regard noir :

« Je crois que vous avez une ronde à terminer Sergent »

Il acquiesça non sans mal, et partit sous le regard lourd de reproches de John. Mais ce dit John reçut à son tour un coup d'œil assassin de Teyla, qui lui passa à côté sans un mot.

« Dites pas merci surtout ! » fit-il en la suivant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de justifier mes actes auprès de lui ! »

« Ecoutez, c'est une situation délicate, et tout le monde est un peu sur les nerfs et ... »

« Sur les nerfs ! » cria-t-elle en s'arrêtant. « Vous croyez sérieusement qu'après avoir passé une partie de la soirée à tenter de réconforter le Lieutenant Cadman, je suis sur les nerfs ! » fit-elle en le défiant du regard. Il la regarda un instant, et vit combien elle était à cran.

« Je suis désolé, Teyla. » chuchota-t-il sincèrement.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se contenir. Elle se pinça les lèvres et demanda :

« Je suppose qu'on va avoir un nouveau briefing ? »

« Oui. Dans une dizaine de minutes... Est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle avait envie de lui dire non pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras, mais elle acquiesça alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin vers la salle des commandes.

« Comment va Cadman ? »

« Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix... Carson est avec elle. »

« Elle et Beckett ! »

Elle leva le regard vers lui.

« Vous ne saviez pas ? »

« Euh non. J'étais sensé ? »

« Non ! ... Hum... Si on vous demande, vous ne l'avez pas appris par moi. »

Il sourit à la remarque de la jeune femme, et se perdit dans ses pensées en la regardant.

« Et vous ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... On a établi un plan d'urgences, histoire de calmer un peu les esprits. Ca va pas être simple. »

« J'ai demandé comment vous alliez, pas si les opérations se passaient bien... » lui dit-elle doucement. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher quand il se retourna vers elle.

« On a connu des jours meilleurs. Mais... Tant qu'on reste unis, tout ira bien. »

Il avait dit ça comme s'il parlait de l'équipe. Elle savait qu'il parlait d'eux deux. Elle lui murmura :

« Alors tout ira bien... »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(13) **Dans « Soupçons », saison 1, Bates et Teyla en viennent aux mains, et elle lui envoie une jolie droite. Pour sa défense, elle dit ironiquement à Sheppard qu'elle ne faisait que lui exposer juste sa façon de penser ! mdr 


	8. Psychose

**Merci ma Titi !  
**Dis moi, si je fais en sorte de pas poster ces chapitres pendant tes vacances, tu continues à écrire du Cameranne :o)

**

* * *

**

**8. Psychose**

Minuit et demi. Ils venaient tous de se rejoindre en salle de briefing. La cité était calme, tout ce qu'on entendait c'était le vent qui soufflait entre les tours. L'endroit avait l'air si paisible...

Qui aurait pu se douter de ce qui se passait ?

« Carson, j'aimerais votre avis à propos du décès du Dr Kain. » commença posément Elizabeth.

« J'ai fait passer ses analyses de sang en priorité. J'ai eu les résultats tout à l'heure. On a trouvé des traces d'alcool et de benzodiazépine. » Sous les regards intrigués de ses collègues il continua : « C'est une substance qui est à la base d'un certain nombre de somnifères. »

« Tout le monde sait que les médocs et l'alcool n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. » soupira Rodney.

« Peut-être mais d'après ce que je crois, elle avait pris assez de somnifères pour dormir profondément pendant plusieurs heures. Le peu d'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité n'a fait qu'accentuer les effets soporifiques, mais en aucun cas on ne peut dire que cette mixture aurait pu la tuer. Ce n'était donc pas son but à mon avis... Par contre... ... »

« Carson ? » fit le Dr Weir, l'incitant à continuer.

« Par contre, elle était assez assommée pour que quelqu'un pénètre dans sa chambre et soit près d'elle sans qu'elle ne se réveille. »

« Alors... Quelqu'un l'a tuée dans son sommeil ? » tenta John, perplexe.

« C'est ce que je crois. De plus, on a observé les entailles qu'elle a sur les poignets : elles sont excentrées. Ca prouve que ce n'est pas elle qui se les est infligées... Quant à l'heure du décès, on a eu un peu de mal à se prononcer. La température de l'eau a pu influer sur celle de son corps alors... »

« Donnez nous au moins un intervalle de temps ? » demanda doucement la diplomate.

« Et bien, d'un autre côté quand on est arrivé on n'a pu constaté qu'une légère rigidité cadavérique. » Sous la perplexité et le dégoût de ses compagnons il continua : « Les rigidités cadavériques apparaissent environ trente minutes après le décès, et atteignent leur maximum environ deux heures près la mort... A la fois, c'est peu étonnant car elle s'est vidée de son sang, donc ça fausse les données... »

« Passez nous les détails, Beckett, surtout si c'est pour ne rien dire. » fit durement Rodney en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« J'ai parlé avec le lieutenant Cadman. » intervint Teyla. « Elle était avec le Docteur Kain jusqu'à environ 21 heures, et elle est retournée la voir vers 21h45. »

« Ca nous laisse donc 45 minutes durant lesquelles quelqu'un serait venu tuer Kain. » conclut Sheppard.

« Et si c'était Cadman ? » demanda simplement Dex.

Il reçut trois regards noirs, à savoir d'Emmagan, McKay et Beckett, et tous furent surpris de cette suggestion.

« Le Lieutenant Cadman est quelqu'un de confiance. » dit calmement John avait que l'Ecossais ne se jette sur le Satédien.

« Croyez moi j'ai eu cette femme dans ma tête pendant de nombreuses heures, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a rien d'un assassin. » fit Rodney.

Un lourd silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que McKay demande :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'ai fait annuler toutes les missions, des hommes de confiance surveillent la porte et le hangar à Jumper. Personne ne sort, personne ne rentre. » résuma Elizabeth.

« Et c'est tout ! Y'a un assassin qui rode dans le coin, et tout ce qu'on va faire c'est l'empêcher de fuir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! L'empêcher de tuer par exemple ! » fit-il irrité. « On pourrait peut-être commencer par se demander qui serait capable d'un truc pareil... »

« Mais personne n'en serait capable ! » le coupa Sheppard. « Tous les membres de cette expédition ont été recrutés parce qu'ils ont été jugés fiables ! »

« Oui mais pourtant l'un d'entre eux est un meurtrier... » finit Rodney. « On pourrait au moins procéder à des interrogatoires ! »

« Vous croyez sérieusement que tout le monde aura un alibi sauf notre homme ! » s'enquit Elizabeth.

« Au moins ça serait une piste ! Et puis, je vous rappelle qu'on a deux meurtres sur les bras, et que peut-être d'autres viendront ! La majorité du personnel aura un alibi pour au moins un des cas ! »

« Ok, on a qu'à faire le test. Qui peut prouver qu'il n'était pas avec Kain entre 21h et 21h45 ? »

« Moi, j'étais ici avec le Docteur Weir. » répliqua Rodney. John tourna la tête vers Teyla, assise à ses côtés, en se disant que finalement Elizabeth avait suivit leurs conseils.

« Je m'entraînais avec le Colonel Sheppard. » fit l'Athosienne.

« Beckett ? »

« Hum. J'étais avec Cadman. » répondit-il un peu gêné, en se passant une main sur la nuque. Les regards finirent par se porter sur Ronon.

« Personne ne peut le prouver. » fit-il. Les autres échangèrent des regards perplexes : Alors Ronon ne pouvait pas prouvé qu'il n'avait pas tué Kain ? Se surprenant à cette idée, Sheppard interrompit des pensées qu'il savait communes :

« Dex ne peut pas le prouver, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il a commis ce meurtre. Il ne faut pas laisser la psychose s'installer ! Si certains n'ont pas d'alibi, ça va finir par se savoir et tout le monde va se mettre à psychoter sur son voisin ! »

« Oui mais au moins ça éliminerait les innocents de nos listes d'assassin potentiel. » répondit le scientifique.

« Et si certains se mettent d'accord, ou si ce dingue a des complices, c'est un retour à la case départ ! » renchérit Sheppard.

« Ecoutez, ça ne sert à rien de s'hurler dessus mutuellement, ça ne nous mènera à rien ! » intervint fermement Elizabeth. Les deux hommes se renfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils, encore énervés.

« On va se renseigner sur les emplois du temps de chacun. Chacun d'entre nous se chargera des personnes qui sont sous sa responsabilité. Et je _sais_ que ça fait beaucoup de monde. » termina-t-elle prévoyant d'être interrompue. « Tâchez aussi de rédiger une courte liste des personnes de haute confiance, celles que vous savez être innocentes. Et soyez prudent, dès que vous trouvez qu'un de vos collègue a un comportement plus qu'étrange pour la situation actuelle, ou quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à se reprocher, prévenez moi. »

« Il reste quelque chose. Le Daedalus arrive dans moins de trois jours. » nota John.

« J'espère bien que d'ici quatre jours tout ça sera terminé. »


	9. Chimera

**Titi >** Euh oui, t'as raison, quand on commence à penser comme Ronon Dex, il faut s'inquiéter ! Mdr :o)  
**Themoi >** Tu as de la chance, cette fois-ci tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps !  
**Bonne Lecture ! **

**

* * *

9. Chimera**

La cité dormait enfin. Hormis les hommes de gardes, tous étaient dans leurs quartiers. Même le club des scientifiques insomniaques n'avait pas eu le droit de rester dans leurs labos chéris. Sheppard tâchait de dormir. Il était épuisé mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'impression que dès qu'il s'en approchait, le gentil sommeil se faisait la malle à la vitesse grand V. En plus de ça, des images bizarres n'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir en pleine face. Des choses qu'il voyait sans voir, comme des cauchemars troubles sauf qu'il n'était pas totalement endormi. Peut-être des séquelles du « casque d'omnivoyance », comme l'avait appelé McKay. Ou peut-être juste de méchants cauchemars parce que la situation commençait à être critique. Il replaça son oreiller convenablement, et ferma les yeux.

Teyla n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Emily, et à la manière dont les membres de l'expédition réussiraient à se sortir de cette épreuve. Elle était accoudée à un balcon. _Le_ balcon. Elle voulait se changer les idées, et venir ici était le meilleur moyen. Elle avait tellement été touchée par la compréhension dont John avait fait preuve à son égard. Il l'attendrait. Depuis ce qui s'était passé, ils s'étaient rapprochés, comme s'ils étaient ensemble sans l'être vraiment. Face aux autres, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais ils ne leur suffisait que d'un regard pour se comprendre.

Il _était là. _Il_ était là, sur un des balcons. _Il_ s'était demandé longtemps Qui. Qui serait le prochain sur la liste. Et_ il_ l'avait trouvé. Son nouveau sacrifice. _Il _l'observait en silence, elle _lui_ tournait le dos. Elle ne _l_'avait même pas entendu. Ses longs cheveux auburn flottaient au gré du vent. Vue d'ici, elle avait une apparence fantasmagorique. Elle semblait irréelle, elle semblait chimère... Elle semblait être une vie dont l'unique sens était la destruction et le Mal. Elle semblait fille des Démons, et _il_ l'empêcherait à jamais de répandre ses idéaux maléfiques, en répandant son sang._

_« Bonsoir. »_

_Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. _Il _n'avait pas encore commencé sa tâche qu'il lui faisait déjà peur ? Cette idée le fit sourire._

« Oh, c'est vous Docteur Zelenka ! Pardon, je ne vous avais pas entendu ! » répondit Teyla.

_« Ce n'est pas très prudent pour une jeune femme de sortir la nuit par les temps qui courent. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre ! » répondit-elle en souriant. _

_Elle est tellement sûre d'elle. Tellement idiote._ Il_ le savait, mais _il_ ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. Les êtres faibles sont toujours plus faciles à atteindre. Mais _il_ avait osé espérer que celle-ci soit un adversaire un peu plus à sa hauteur._

_La dernière fois avait été si simple. Elle dormait, elle n'était même pas consciente de ce qui allait lui arriver. _Il_ avait vu le sang s'écouler lentement de ses veines, _il_ avait vu la vie s'échapper de son corps, _il_ avait presque sentit son âme s'échapper jusqu'au Néant._

_Car c'était tout ce qu'elle avait mérité. Le Néant._

John ouvrit les yeux. Il avait dormit à peine une minute. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

Le silence.

Il avait vu des images. Il... Il avait eu l'impression d'être... d'être lui. D'être le tueur. Saloperie de cauchemar, à chaque fois qu'il en sortait une tonne de question pointaient leurs nez.

Il soupira et s'assit dans son lit. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller en rentrant, il était tellement fatigué que la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire s'était s'allonger sur le lit.

C'était bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui clochait...

_Elle s'était retournée vers l'océan. Naïve. Elle lui faisait confiance. A tort. Mais lorsqu'elle comprendrait son erreur... il serait trop tard. Le sang aurait coulé. Il s'avança vers elle lentement. Elle lui parla sans même se retourner. Vraiment trop facile._

« Je trouve cet endroit apaisant. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi. »

_Quel meilleur endroit pour mourir ? Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un sourire. Sa fin était proche. Ellean le féliciterait. Car ce serait la seconde mission qu'il réussirait. Il ne faillirait pas à son devoir. Plus jamais._

Une série d'image lui parvint. C'était... c'était franchement flippant. C'était comme dans son sommeil, des flashs en noir et blancs, sans suite, sans queue ni tête, sans aucune logique ! Il se mit la tête dans les mains. Il commençait à devenir dingue.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage quand il vit quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de beaucoup plus clair.

Teyla.

Il _sortit lentement la petite corde métallique de sa poche. Très fine mais très solide. Très utile aussi. _Il_ la saisit aux deux bouts et l'entoura autour de ses deux mains gantées pour pouvoir plus facilement réaliser sa tâche._

Il sortit en courant de ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve ! Ce psychopathe allait la tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Il en avait le pressentiment, comme ce qui s'était passé sur Meltak, ça recommençait. Il savait où elle était, il ne s'était même pas posé la question, c'était comme ça, il le _savait_.

Il _s'approcha d'elle, rien qu'un pas les séparait. _Il _n'avait qu'à faire ce pas, qu'à lui passer cette cordelette autour du cou et tout serait fini. C'était tellement facile._

Il était tout près, il allait y arriver. Lorsqu'il débarqua sur le balcon, ce type était juste derrière elle.

« Teyla ! » cria-t-il.

Il vit les deux personnes se tourner vers lui, surprises. Et une vague d'incompréhension survint en lui.

« Zelenka ! »

Non. Ca n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être Radek. Il l'aurait su. C'était trop... C'était impossible... Il...

Il s'était trompé. Il s'était trompé d'endroit, bon sang il...

_Un gémissement lui avait échappé. Un simple gémissement. Elle avait porté ses mains à son cou, juste avant qu'_il_ transperce sa peau. Et maintenant, c'était fini..._

« John ? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Perdu, il se retourna vers la Cité.

« J'ai... Je me suis trompé... »

**A suivre...**


	10. L'Ombre et la Lumière

Vu le peu d'engoument que sucite cette fic, je me demande si ça vaut la peine que je la termine... :(  
Je me contenterez d'un "oui" pour continuer et d'un "non" pour arrêter, mais laissez des reviews quoi :(

**

* * *

**

**  
**

Previously :  
_Non. Ca n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être Radek. Il l'aurait su. C'était trop... C'était impossible... Il... Il s'était trompé. Il s'était trompé d'endroit, bon sang il...  
Un gémissement lui avait échappé. Un simple gémissement. Elle avait porté ses mains à son cou, juste avant qu'il transperce sa peau. Et maintenant, c'était fini..._

_.  
_

**10. L'Ombre et la Lumière**

« John ? De quoi parlez vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« J'ai... Le type, le... Il est là. Il est là, quelque part. »

Elle se mit à côté de lui et posa une main dans son dos. Il avait l'air si... désorienté. Comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, ou pire, comme s'il avait vu...

« John, vous avez vu cet homme ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, reprenant ses esprits. Il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'elle était près de lui.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais... »

Il se tourna vers Zelenka.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Surpris par le sérieux soudain de Sheppard, le Tchèque bafouilla :

« Euh... J'ai... Juste... Euh je faisais juste un tour j'ai... »

« On était juste en train de parler, Colonel. » intervint Teyla.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » continua-t-il sur le même ton.

« John ! »

Elle le dévisageait en se demandant s'il n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête. Etait-il en train de soupçonner le docteur Zelenka ?

« Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher, on est tous un peu... sur les nerfs. » insista-t-elle à l'intention de Sheppard. Le regard de John passa de Radek à Teyla, puis de nouveau à Radek.

« Restez ici, je reviens. » fit-il en retournant vers la Cité.

« Quoi ? John, que se passe-t-il ! » demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

« Rien. Retournez avec Zelenka, et restez sur vos gardes, je crois que... »

# Mon Colonel, ici Stackhouse. #

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

# On a repéré des mouvements suspects près d'un des balcons de l'aile est. #

« Intervenez, mais soyez prudents ! J'arrive. »

« Je viens avec vous. » commença la jeune femme.

« Hors de question ! »

« John ! »

« Vous devez rester avec Zelenka, au cas où. »

Elle le défia du regard mais abandonna très vite en voyant sa détermination. Il hocha la tête et partit en courant vers le téléporteur le plus proche.

« Soyez prudent. » chuchota-t-elle. « Soyez prudent. »

**...oo0oo...**

Ils étaient deux. Stackhouse et un nouveau, Finey, un type des Marines d'à peine un an de moins que lui. Ils faisaient leur ronde, suivant les ordres, le premier tentant de rassurer le second. Il y avait pire dans la galaxie de Pégase. C'était sûrement un malentendu, Kain avait dû mettre fin à ses jours dans un élan de désespoir après l'accident de son petit ami. C'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, le boss voulait juste être prudent.

Puis, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils l'avaient repérée.

Tout le monde était consigné à ses quartiers depuis la réunion exceptionnelle du staff principal, personne ne devait être dehors. Il se doutait que quelques-uns uns sortiraient, ne serait-ce que par insomnie. Mais quand le boss dit « personne dehors », et que quelqu'un rode, mieux vaut être prudent. Il avait donc contacté Sheppard par radio, après s'être mis en position, et celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs répondu aussitôt, sûrement devait-il faire partie des insomniaques Atlantes.

Il y avait eu un bruit étrange, puis ils avaient vu une ombre passer entre la Lune d'Atlantica et la porte qui donnait sur le balcon. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un, là, dehors, qui n'était pas sensé y être, et ce quelqu'un était peut-être bien un meurtrier. Waw ! C'est fou comme il se sentait rassuré maintenant. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette foutue galaxie !

Stackhouse se dirigea lentement vers le balcon, son P-90 en main ; Finey couvrait ses arrières. Bien évidemment, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement à son passage. Impeccable, la discrétion était assurée les gars… Il s'avança vers la corniche, sans voir aucune trace de l'intrus. Il continua son chemin, son coéquipier le suivant de près, mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent ne fut rien d'un assassin.

A la découverte du balcon en partie recouvert d'hémoglobine, le sang de Stackhouse ne fit qu'un tour, et il prit immédiatement sa radio pour prévenir son supérieur, se rendant compte que dans le cas de Finey, c'était son estomac qui s'était retourné.

**A suivre...**


	11. In the Silent Sea

Merci pour ces 3 précieuses reviews :o)

**

* * *

**

**11. In the Silent Sea  
(14)**

« La rumeur a déjà fait le tour de la Cité. On parle d'un deuxième ou d'un troisième meurtre sur la Cité de la Mort. Et le pire c'est qu'ils lui ont trouvé un nom. L'Ombre Atlante. » fit John.

« C'est logique. Quand ce n'est pas un assassin qui se trouve un surnom, c'est le public qui lui en trouve un, le passé le prouve. Vous croyiez réellement que « L'éventreur » était le vrai nom de ce bon vieux Jack ! »

« On a retrouvé environ quatre litres de sang, ce qui nous confirme que nous avons une victime de plus à notre liste. J'ai établi une comparaison avec le fichier ADN de tous les membres de la base. C'est celui de Stefani Eagles. »

« Le Capitaine Eagles ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« C'était un très bon élément, quelqu'un de bien. Dites, vous avez réfléchi à ce qu'on dira à leurs familles ? Que ce n'est pas notre terrible ennemi qui les a tous tués mais juste un gars totalement dingue qui a décidé de faire le ménage ! » lança cyniquement Sheppard.

« Ecoutez, cette fois ci il nous a laissé quelque chose. »

« Vous voulez dire en plus de la marre de sang et du corps manquant ! »

« Ce qu'il a dessiné sur le mur. C'est de l'Ancien, et d'après moi ça signifie quelque chose comme 'lumière' ou 'clarté'. » fit Rodney.

« Et 'pureté', ça marcherait ? » s'enquit Elizabeth.

« Euh oui… Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai parlé avec le Docteur Heightmeyer. Etant donné qu'elle est notre seule psy et que je la vois mal tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'on a. Elle n'est pas profiler, mais d'après elle on a affaire à un psychopathe. »

« Ca, j'aurais pu vous le dire moi-même. » fit John.

« Tout ce qu'on savait avant c'est qu'on faisait face à un tueur en série. Un psychopathe c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Ca va nous apporter des informations sur qui il est, et peut-être que ça nous aidera à le coincer. » continua Weir. « Les psychopathes agissent dans un but précis, ils ne tuent pas juste pour tuer, ils ont une raison. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est trouver cette raison. On doit trouver le point commun entre le Capitaine Eagles, le Docteur Kain et le Docteur Larue. »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que la mort de Larue n'était qu'une simple erreur de parcours pour ce type. » l'interrompit le Colonel.

« Nous devons donc retracer les liens entre Stefani, Emily et Rodney. » termina Teyla.

« Rodney, je crois que vous êtes le plus à même de nous dire ce qui vous relie à ces femmes. » dit Carson.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je ne connaissais pas Eagles, et quant à Kain, je savais juste ce que Larue me disait. »

« Et bien on peut déjà établir certaines choses. Il n'en veut pas particulièrement aux femmes ; et il ne choisit pas non plus ses victimes en fonction de leur emploi ou de leur nationalité. » affirma Beckett.

Le docteur Weir se saisit d'un dossier, et le lut à l'assemblée : « Bien. Rodney, s'il y a le moindre point commun avec vous, interrompez moi : Le capitaine Eagles est née en octobre dans une petite ville d'Irlande, il y a 28 ans de cela. A l'âge de sept ans, elle a emménagé aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère et son frère. Elle a étudié la littérature avant de s'engager dans l'US Air Force. Elle a rejoint le programme Porte Des Etoiles il y a deux ans, et étant donné que c'était un bon élément, ils nous l'ont envoyé ici… Rodney ? »

« Non, ça ne mène à rien. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous relier, à part le fait qu'on vive sur cette base. »

« Peut-être y-a-t-il un rapport avec une mission ? » s'enquit Ronon.

« Oui, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lors d'une mission où vous étiez avec Eagles et Kain, et que le tueur veut… je sais pas, venger quelqu'un ou… »

« Non, de toutes façons Kain ne partait jamais sur le terrain. Elle restait tout le temps ici, et elle analysait ce qu'on lui ramenait, rien de plus. »

« Retour à la case départ… »

**...oo0oo...**

Il_ était assis dans ses quartiers, fixant l'étendue océanique. C'était parfait. La mer. Si belle, si calme et si douce. Et parfois, comme _lui_, la mer pouvait se mettre en colère. Se déchaîner, et ses vagues pouvaient tout emporter, oui, tout. Sauf la création des Ancêtres. L'Elu, et ses frères._

_Mais comme _lui_, la mer était sans pitié pour les traîtres, pour ceux qui répandaient le Mal. Ceux à qui les Ancêtres n'avaient pas donné de pouvoir, car ils savaient qu'entre leurs mains, les pouvoirs seraient destructeurs. Mais le Mal s'était approprié les pouvoirs. Le frère de l'Elu les avait aidés, mais il ne savait pas, non il ne savait pas... Il était le Bien incarné, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que le Mal existait et que certains l'avaient trahi. _

_Et_ lui_, devait à présent corriger les erreurs qui avaient été commises. L'Elu le _lui_ avait demandé._

_Pas directement, non, jamais directement. C'était trop dangereux pour l'Elu, mais à chaque regard qu'il _lui_ portait, _il_ sentait un flot d'honneur s'emparer de _lui_. L'Elu _lui_ avait confié une mission, à _lui_. C'est Ellean qui se chargeait de _lui_ transmettre les ordres, en secret. Ellean était le bras droit de l'Elu, c'était son plus fidèle serviteur, un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait._ Il_ sourit à cette pensée. Jamais il ne le faudrait. L'Elu était immortel._

_Malgré cela,_ il_ se sentait coupable... Le Mal était si vil qu'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs avait réussi à échapper au courroux de l'Elu. Le Mal avait fuit lâchement, et un Innocent était mort…_

_S_'il_ avait continué, c'était pour se rattraper. Un Innocent était mort par sa faute, un Innocent qu_'il_ connaissait si bien... Thomas... Thomas aurait pu les rejoindre à son tour et devenir le Bien quand il aurait acquit assez de sagesse... Le Mal le savait. Et ils l'avaient tué... _Il_ se devait de réparer cette erreur, _il_ se devait de continuer à combattre le Mal, sans relâche._

_Plus jamais _il_ n'échouerait,_ il_ s'en était fait la promesse..._

_« Comment s'est passée ta mission ? »_

Il_ se leva de son lit, étonné de voir son visiteur : _

_« Ellean. Je ne m'attendez pas à vous voir, je... »_

_« Comment s'est passée ta mission ! »_

_« Bien. Très bien même. A merveille. »_

_« Où est-_elle_ ? »_

_« La mer. La mer, l'océan, notre Ami le plus fidèle, celui qui a protégé votre demeure durant si longtemps. Qui aurions-nous pu trouver de plus fiable ? »_

_Ellean esquissa un sourire._

_« C'est bien. Très bien. L'Elu est satisfait. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? Je... J'en suis ravi, vraiment, je... »_

_« Il en faut un autre. »_

_« Pardon ? » _

_« Il en faut un autre. »_

_« Mais je... Enfin, déjà ? »_

_« Discuterais-tu les ordres de l'Elu ! »_

_« Non ! Non, jamais, jamais je ne les discuterais. L'Elu est sagesse, il sait, oui, il sait ce qui est bon pour nous, il... »_

_« L'Elu saura te récompenser à ta juste valeur. Il en faut un autre. Un homme cette fois-ci. »_

_« Peut-être... Peut-être pourrais-je... »_

_« Non. Pas encore. Ta défaite est trop récente pour retenter une attaque, jamais l'Elu ne pardonnerait un second échec. Il faut un homme. Un autre homme. »_

_« Bien. Mais... Ils ont établi des règles strictes, ils se méfient de tout, comment pourrais-je trouver quelqu'un ? »_

_« Tu trouveras. »_

_« Je crois qu'ils se méfient de moi. Je vous assure, je les sens qui me regardent, ils se doutent de quelque chose, ils... »_

_« Suffit ! Ils ne savent rien ! L'Elu me l'a dit. Et même si un doute parvenait à naître en leur esprit, l'Elu te protégerait. Tu ne dois pas douter, Fils. Aies confiance en l'Elu. »_

_« J'ai confiance. »_

_« Alors accomplis ta mission. »_

**A suivre...**

**(14)** _In The Silent Sea _est une chanson de KT Tunstall que j'affectionne particulièrement… Son album est à écouter sans modération ;)

* * *

**Nota :** Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais uploader de nouveau chapitre, des problèmes persos et une future coupure du net se mettent en travers de mon chemin... Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. 


	12. La Lumière au bout du couloir

**12. La Lumière au bout du couloir**

Elizabeth était assise dans la petite pièce, adjacente à son bureau. Elle était juste là, assise sur une couchette, son dos appuyé contre le mur, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle avait besoin de respirer un peu, et de comprendre... Oui, il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Elle avait rencontré chacun des membres de l'expédition, elle leur avait tous parlé un par un avant le grand départ, et elle s'était aussi entretenue avec les arrivants du Daedalus. Elle connaissait ces hommes et ces femmes. Comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait être capable de telles horreurs ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner une chose pareille, cette situation la dépassait tellement... Elle se sentait coupable, tellement coupable... Elle aurait dû le voir venir, elle aurait dû savoir que l'une de ces personnes allait passer à l'acte... Il y avait dû avoir quelque chose, un évènement entraînant le déclic, elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû le sentir... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prévu cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas trouver la solution à ce problème, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'arrêtait pas, pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait si peur ? Parce qu'elle risquait sa vie ou parce que ses hommes risquaient leurs vies ? Ou peut-être parce que Rodney figurait sur la liste de ceux qui viendraient à disparaître sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire... Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça ! Ils allaient trouver une solution, et Rodney... Rodney s'en tirerait sans aucun problème ! Il le fallait...

Il le fallait car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était présent seulement quand une ombre se plaça entre elle et la lumière du jour. Elle releva la tête vers son visiteur dans un sursaut et se tint sur ses gardes :

« Hey, ce n'est que moi. »

Elle ferma les yeux et dit doucement dans un soupir :

« Rodney... »

Il prit une chaise et s'assit près d'elle :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« On fait aller... Et toi ? »

Rodney se surprit à trouver ce tutoiement de nouveau agréable. Il avait décidé de forger un mur entre eux depuis leur rupture, et de n'entretenir avec elle qu'une relation professionnelle. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole que pour parler boulot, et elle en faisait autant. Pourtant il avait eu besoin de venir la voir... Il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable et impuissante, il la connaissait par cœur. Et lui aussi, il se sentait coupable. Il avait ressenti le besoin de la voir, de passer un peu de temps avec elle, histoire de... De la revoir, tout simplement. Elle lui manquait tellement, ça lui foutait la trouille.

Un frisson lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale quand il était entré dans la pièce. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'était à son retour de Meltak. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris. Compris tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Je vais bien. »

Il laissa passer un silence, puis commença :

« J'ai… J'ai bien réfléchi à la situation, et je crois que j'ai peut-être une solution. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. D'après moi il… Enfin, ce type a essayé de me tuer une première fois, et à mon avis s'il avait réussi, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On n'a aucune idée de ce qui se serait passé ! »

« C'est parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à m'avoir qu'il a tué Kain, et Eagles, et peut-être qu'il en tuera d'autres, alors je me dis que… »

« Non. C'est hors de question. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Bon sang, Elizabeth c'est la seule solution pour mettre un terme à tout ça ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que s'il arrive à te tuer tout s'arrêtera ? »

« On se doit d'essayer ! C'est la seule alternative ! »

« J'ai dis non, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Dis-moi laquelle des deux refuse cette idée : la femme qui dirige cette Cité ou celle avec qui j'ai couché ! »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la main d'Elizabeth s'abattit violemment sur sa joue.

« Je te défends de dire ça. »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul. Elle quitta la pièce, triste et en colère, sachant qu'il avait raison…

**...oo0oo...**

Son agresseur le maintenait fermement contre lui et il pouvait sentir la lame du couteau sous sa gorge ; son bras était tordu dans son dos, un instant de plus et il pourrait le lui briser. Il avait eu beau se battre, l'autre avait encore gagné.

C'est avec un sourire que Ronon relâcha sa proie, qui tomba à terre.

« C'était pas trop mal, mais vous avez encore besoin d'entraînement, McKallan. »

Michael sourit et répondit : « C'est une manière subtile de me dire que j'étais lamentable ! »

« Et encore, cette fois-ci je vous ai ménagé ! »

Il se dirigea vers un des bancs, déposa ce qui leur servait d'arme blanche pour l'entraînement, et se mit une serviette autour du cou. Ca faisait quelques temps maintenant que Sheppard lui avait demandé d'entraîner ses hommes de temps en temps ; il gagnait toujours, certes, mais ça n'en n'était pas moins divertissant.

« Bon, j'abandonne, je suis à bout de forces ! Bonne nuit Ronon ! »

L'intéressé sourit une nouvelle fois. Il était dix heures du matin, et McKallan partait enfin se coucher. Il avait été debout une bonne partie de la nuit, et avait enchaîné avec ce petit combat. Il devait bien avouer qu'un peu de repos de serait pas de refus, surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps. Il se dirigea vers le téléporteur, et appuya sur la zone où se situaient ses quartiers.

Mais quand les portes se rouvrirent, tout était sombre. Les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'était visiblement pas au bon endroit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran, et appuya sur la carte, mais rien ne se produisit ; il eu beau réessayer, le téléporteur ne fonctionnait pas. Il soupira. La technologie des Anciens tombait en panne tout les sept cents ans, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait prévu, les lumières ne s'allumèrent toujours pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et ferma les yeux : il se doutait que c'était peine perdue, mais il tenta pourtant de faire s'allumer les lumières grâce au gène des Anciens. Il avait entendu dire qu'avec le gène des Anciens, on pouvait vraiment tout contrôler, alors autant tenter le coup.

Quand il se rendit compte que ça ne menait à rien, il continua son chemin dans le couloir. Il n'y voyait franchement pas clair, et en plus de ça il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Et c'est là qu'il y pensa. Il dirigea sa main vers son oreillette, et tenta de contacter Dex. Il changea de fréquence, mais à chaque contact radio qu'il essayait d'établir avec qui que ce soit, il ne recevait rien. Sûrement des interférences radios. Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui...

« Et merde... »

Il allait se remettre en route, quand il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui.

« Hé oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » hasarda-t-il.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, il entendit à nouveau un bruit de pas derrière lui.

« Hé oh ! Je suis là, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un apparut au bout du couloir. Mais avec l'obscurité qui régnait, Michael ne put distinguer qui.

« Ha bah quand même ! Vous auriez pu répondre ! » fit-il en s'avança vers l'autre. « Je me suis totalement pommé, je crois que le téléporteur est grillé, alors si vous savez où on est ça m'arrangerait de... »

Il s'interrompit quand l'homme, d'après sa stature, alluma une lampe en la dirigeant vers lui. Ebloui, il se mit une main devant les yeux, attendant que l'autre lui éclaire le chemin. Mais après un instant, McKallan eut alors l'impression que celui-ci faisait exprès de lui braquer la lumière dans les yeux. Il se mit à protester, une main toujours devant les yeux, mais celui qui lui faisait face avançait en l'aveuglant.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il tâcha de reculer, mais il faillit perdre l'équilibre, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit que prendre ses jambes à son cou ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Il se mit alors à courir. Courir. Il courait le plus vite possible, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il le savait, parce que les autres n'avaient pas survécu. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Michael courrait. Et derrière lui, il entendait son futur meurtrier. Au début, il riait. Quand il s'était mis à courir, l'autre avait ri. Et maintenant... Maintenant il sifflotait. Il le suivait de loin, il marchait tranquillement en sifflotant. Michael savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, sinon ce type ne prendrait pas son temps. Il retenta de faire fonctionner sa radio, mais il n'avait aucune chance, il le savait... Il voulait continuer de courir, même s'il était épuisé. Il continuait de courir, même s'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il le savait.

Le couloir lui semblait sans fin, il n'y avait aucune porte sur les côtés, aucun endroit où il aurait pu entrer et peut-être trouver de quoi se défendre. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé, mais éclairé quand même. Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était bloquée. Il essaya de l'ouvrir avec son gène, mais Michael savait. Michael n'avait plus aucune chance, il le savait.

Ce couloir, c'était le couloir qui le mènerait à la mort. Il le savait.

Un couloir sombre, avec au bout la lumière.

La Mort l'attendait.

Il le savait.


	13. L'Horloge

Merci Titi.

**13. L'Horloge**

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Il pleuvait. Il pleu-vait.

Rodney était assis par terre, sur un balcon.

Et il pleu-vait.

Peut-être aussi qu'il pleu-rait.

De l'un à l'autre il n'y avait qu'une lettre, et Rodney ne savait pas qui du V ou du R faisait ruisseler l'eau sur ses joues.

Il était assis dehors, légèrement trempé, et pensait. Bizarrement la seule pensée qui lui vint fut que la pluie qu'il voyait couler de ses joues se mêlait à celle qui tombait du ciel... et que quelques balcons plus loin, elle se mêlait sûrement au sang de Eagles.

La pluie tombait mais il n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps. Pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté il y a un moment... Quand il lui avait dit « d'accord »... Il avait joué au con... Même si pendant un instant il avait espéré encore, au moment où sa main s'était abattue sur sa joue, il avait su que l'horloge était définitivement brisée... Une fois de plus son orgueil et lui avaient cru que tout s'arrangerait un jour... Qu'avec sa patience à elle et son génie à lui, ils réussiraient à faire danser en rythme leurs aiguilles, à synchroniser les rouages, à faire reprendre au temps son cours...

Il vit une paire de pieds se poser à côté de lui. Jolies chaussures noires, assorties sûrement au T-shirt noir, à la veste noire, aux chaussettes noires et au b... bref, il se demandait si Sheppard avait acheté la panoplie du 'soldat tout en noir' juste pour l'occasion ou non...

John s'assit dans l'eau, à côté de son ami. Il soupira, et dit simplement :

« McKay, vous savez qu'il pleut ? »

Rodney se mit à rire. Oh ça oui, il avait vu.

« Vous voulez me dire ce que vous fichez assis sous la pluie ? »

La pluie coula sur son visage, une fois de plus.

« Je sais pas... » murmura-t-il.

« On devrait rentrer... »

« On devrait. »

Sheppard laissa passer un silence.

« Okay... »

Il se calla contre le mur, fixa l'océan, et attendit que le scientifique se mette à parler.

« Pourquoi ce sont toujours les mêmes ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Les héros... »

Hooouuu, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une conversation de ce genre. S'il avait su il aurait pris un bouquin de philo, ça l'aurait aidé...

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Weir ne veut pas de mon plan. »

« Et c'est quoi votre plan ? »

« Servir d'appas. »

« Oh. C'est normal, c'est un plan idiot. »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« C'est quoi le plan B ? »

« J'en ai pas encore... Et vous ? »

« Il faudrait déjà que je trouve un plan A. »

« Que je serve d'appas. »

« Nan, je mets jamais en pratique les plans idiots. »

« Les plans idiots sont ceux qui marchent le plus. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors ? »

« C'est non. »

« C'est stupide. »

« C'est aussi ce que j'allais dire. »

« Sheppard, il faut que ça cesse ! » fit-il sérieusement en le regardant.

John soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une bonne nuit de sommeil accompagnée d'une journée normale... enfin autant que puisse l'être une journée dans la galaxie de Pégase.

« Je sais... »

« Alors vous attendez quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour nous trouver un plan génial ! »

« Ah. Ca... J'en sais rien... En fait, j'ai menti... J'ai toujours mis en pratique que des plans idiots... »

« Je le savais. »

« Ouais... Sauf que d'habitude, l'idiot c'est moi ! Or Weir accepte peut-être que je risque ma vie, mais vous mon vieux vous pouvez toujours rêver pour qu'elle vous laisser mettre le nez dehors ! »

« On peut agir sans elle... »

« McKay ! Vous voulez qu'elle me jette du haut de la tour à Jumper ou quoi ! Parce que c'est ce qui arriverait si vous mettiez votre plan au point avec mon accord... Non, en plus de ça elle m'a chargé de vous mettre Lorne sur le dos alors... »

« On n'est plus ensemble. »

Hein !

« Pardon ? »

« Elizabeth et moi... On n'est plus ensemble. »

« Oh... »

Bon sang son cerveau fonctionnait résolument au ralenti en ce moment, deux secondes plus tôt il se demandait encore le rapport avec Lorne...

« Je suis désolé. Je suis sur que ça s'arrangera, on est tous sous pression en ce moment et ça... »

« Non. Ca date d'il y a plus longtemps. »

« Oh. »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda John.

Il entendit McKay soupirer, puis celui-ci se leva et dit :

« Faudrait qu'on trouve un plan B... »

**...oo0oo...**

Elizabeth était assise à son bureau, lisant sûrement pour la dixième fois le même paragraphe d'un rapport quelconque sans pourtant en dénicher le sens. Elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée, même pas du tout, mais l'essentiel était qu'on croit qu'elle travaillait, comme d'habitude, et qu'elle était sereine, comme d'habitude... même si la réalité était tout le contraire. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de tourner et de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Le plan de Rodney tenait la route, c'était évident, mais il était trop risqué... C'était égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre, car si jamais elle le perdait... elle se perdrait sûrement elle-même...

Depuis leur discussion, elle avait passé toute sa journée à réfléchir, autant à la situation qu'à _sa_ situation. Enfin la leur. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir giflé Rodney, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire une chose pareille, il n'avait pas le droit de... de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ! Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand un bruit familier se fit entendre : elle releva la tête, inquiète. La porte des étoiles venait de s'enclencher.

« Grodin, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé en arrivant en courrant dans la salle de contrôle.

« On a un vortex entrant, mais toujours pas de code. »

Elle était nerveuse... Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, pas besoin de visite, pas besoin d'un imprévu ! Ils étaient en crise, okay, alors si la galaxie de Pégase voulait bien pour une fois leur foutre la paix, ça les arrangerait...

« On reçoit un code d'identification, Madame ! C'est l'équipe de Markham ! »

« Quoi ! Etablissez une communication radio ! »

Elle reçu un signe de tête lorsque son ordre fut appliqué, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, la voix de Markham se fit entendre :

# Atlantis, demande permission de passer la porte ! #

Derrière lui on pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit de tirs...

« Sergent, Atlantis est en quarantaine ! Vous ne pouvez pas... »

# Bon sang, Atlantis, on est sous le feu ennemi ! On va se faire tuer si vous attendez encore ! #

« Sergent, pouvez-vous atteindre le DHD ? »

# Négatif ! Je vous en prie, ouvrez, on a un blessé ! #

Elle devait prendre une décision, et vite ! Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser passer sans mettre leurs vies en danger, mais s'ils restaient là-bas...

« Grodin, ouvrez-leur ! »

« Bien, Madame. »

Sheppard, alerté par l'activation de la porte, était aussi présent dans la pièce. L'équipe passa par le vortex après quelques secondes, non sans laisser passer avec eux quelques tirs d'armes à énergie. Le vortex se referma finalement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, on a failli se faire tuer ! »

« Markham, calmez vous, d'accord ! » fit Sheppard.

« Qui est blessé ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Pace. »

« Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. » fit la jeune femme, se tenant le bras gauche. « Ca fait un mal de chien mais ça va... »

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient que les garder ici mettrait leurs vies en danger, mais aucune équipe médicale n'était présente sur le site Alpha.

« Pourquoi avez-vous attendu aussi longtemps ! Personne, mais une seconde de plus et on était foutu ! »

« La cité est en quarantaine, vous n'avez pas reçu le message ? »

Les quatre membres de l'équipe se regardèrent :

« Quel message ? »

« On a fait prévenir toutes les équipes de rester là où elles étaient, ou de rejoindre le site Alpha, mais de ne surtout pas tenter de pénétrer dans Atlantis. » lui expliqua John.

« On n'a jamais reçu un truc pareil. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elizabeth était de plus en plus perplexe, mais ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder là-dessus, le temps pressait.

« Docteur Pace, rejoignez l'infirmerie. » dit-t-elle, puis elle se tournant vers le poste de commande et ordonna : « Etablissez un vortex vers le site Alpha ! Sergent, vous repartez ! »

« Attendez une seconde, on pourrait au moins savoir ce qui se passe... »

« On n'a pas le temps des explications Markham. Retournez sur le site alpha et... » Sheppard réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était sensé communiqué des informations aux troupes restant sur le site Alpha, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rabaisser encore plus le moral des troupes...

« Le Lieutenant Edisson est sur place, il a été informé de la situation, il vous expliquera. Dites lui juste... Dites lui que ça fait trois. »

« Trois ! Trois quoi ! »

Le vortex s'enclencha à nouveau, au moment où Lorne descendait les quelques marches menant à la porte.

« Monsieur. Je... Il faut leur dire que ça fait quatre. »

Sheppard regarda son subordonné.

_Et merde._

**_A suivre... _**


	14. Et que chante le glas

_Merci pour ces deux reviews qui m'emplissent de bonheur (non non non, je suis pas ironique du tout !), et un merci tout particulier à ma lectrice de génie qui se reconnaitra, et qui va me détester à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à toutes les deux ;)_

**14. Et que chante le glas...**

Lorne et Bates, navrés, faisaient face à un Sheppard plus que sur les nerfs.

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ! »

« Il semblerait que McKallan se soit éloigné des quartiers habités, et qu'il... »

« Je me fous de vos excuses, Lorne ! Tout le monde a été prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans les confins de la Cité, alors je veux que vous me disiez ce qu'il faisait là-bas ! »

« D'après ce qu'on sait Monsieur, le dernier à l'avoir vu est Ronon Dex » fit Bates. « Il affirme que McKallan retournait vers ses quartiers, mais cela ne tient qu'à sa parole... »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ! »

Lorne intervint avant que son collègue ne s'enfonce : « Ce qu'il y a c'est que personne n'a vu Dex lorsqu'il est lui-même reparti vers ses quartiers, donc Bates a, disons, quelques doutes... »

« Infondés ! »

Tous trois se retournèrent vers celle qui venait d'intervenir. C'était Teyla.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été conviée à cette réunion, mais Ronon a un... _alibi_. Il était avec moi. »

Bates afficha un rictus, prêtant peu d'importance à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lorne fixait son supérieur, qui regardait lui-même l'Athosienne. Il semblait... _gêné_ de sa présence, mais il reprit vite ses esprits et ordonna alors :

« Bates, vous renforcez la sécurité, faites comme vous voulez, débrouillez-vous, mais je ne veux personne en dehors de la zone habitable, et si vous croisez quelqu'un dans les couloirs de la cité après vingt et une heures, vous l'escortez jusqu'à ses quartiers. Je commence à me demander si on ne va pas être obligés de réclamer à McKay un système pour bloquer les portes... » Il soupira et reprit : « Lorne, trouvez McKay et ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle, surveillez-le comme si c'était votre petite sœur de huit ans, c'est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Rompez. »

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, John s'assit à son bureau. Il soupira et releva les yeux, trouvant Teyla toujours près de la porte.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû... » commença-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« C'était une mauvaise idée d'intervenir, vous savez bien comment est Bates, il va tout de suite crier au complot... » fit-il, fatigué.

« Il accusait Ronon ! »

« Je sais. »

« Et vous le croyiez ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. S'il l'avait cru ? ... Oui, sans doute. Après tout, que ce soit Ronon ou un autre, le dernier à avoir vu la victime est toujours le premier suspect, non ? Et puis... Il n'avait pas d'alibi concernant Kain, alors il avait bien le droit d'avoir des doutes, même sur les membres de son équipe...

« C'est pas Bates que je crois, ce sont les faits. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, irritée :

« Les faits ? Peu importe ce que disent les faits, John, fiez-vous une seule seconde à votre instinct, et vous saurez que Ronon n'a pas pu faire ce que vous dites. »

« Quoi, après tout on ne sait rien de lui à part qu'il était chassé par les wraiths et... »

« Que savez vous de moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne savez pas plus sur moi et sur mon passé que ce que vous savez de Ronon. Et pourtant, vous ne me soupçonnez pas, je me trompe ? »

« ... C'est... C'est différent. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas... » dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant face à lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux, sachant qu'il ne devrait pas tant se laisser influencé par ses sentiments... La seule chose importante, c'était la confiance qu'il portait à chacun d'entre eux ; c'était de savoir s'il leur confierait sa vie... Il poussa un soupir, finit par se pencher en avant et chuchota :

« Et bien en fait... Personnellement je ne sais pas comment Ronon embrasse, tandis que vous, je... Enfin voilà, vous savez, en embrassant quelqu'un on apprend tout un tas de chose sur cette personne et il y a tout de suite une certaine alchimie et... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'il avait réussi à lui décrocher un sourire.

Il ne changerait donc jamais. Après quelques secondes d'un mutuel sourire béat, il continua :

« Il faut encore que je règle quelques trucs, mais on pourra toujours se voir au mess ce soir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais tenter de contacter Halling par radio, pour l'assurer que ça va. Le connaissant je suis sûre qu'il s'inquiète ».

« D'accord, passez lui le bonjour de ma part. A ce soir. »

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du bureau quand il l'interpella à la dernière minute :

« Teyla ! »

Quand elle se retourna, elle le trouva comme... nerveux. Comme s'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose sans y parvenir.

« Oui ? »

Il la regarda encore un moment, puis se résigna :

« Non, rien... »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Oui. A plus tard. »

Bien sûr que oui... Il avait trop la trouille pour lui dire quoi que ce soit maintenant, et puis ça n'était pas forcément le bon moment. Il resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vague quand elle fut partie, ne pensant rien qu'à elle.

Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elizabeth, pour comprendre comment l'équipe de Markham n'avait pas pu être prévenue. Et d'ailleurs, il trouva sa réponse en entrant dans la pièce : Grodin se tenait nerveusement face à Weir, et il sembla d'ailleurs encore plus nerveux quand Sheppard fit son entrée.

« Docteur Weir, je... Je suis désolé, j'ai dû oublié d'envoyer un message pour cette équipe, je... » Il tentait de peser ses mots pour trouver un moyen de se faire excuser, malgré l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. « Je suis vraiment navré, je sais que ça aurait pu leur coûter la vie mais... »

Voyant qu'Elizabeth ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir dans le bafouillage d'excuse du jeune homme, il tenta d'aller à son secours :

« C'est pas grave Grodin, personne n'a été blessé sévèrement, c'est l'essentiel. »

La diplomate ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier son intervention, après tout Grodin était un scientifique, et même si elle l'avait chargé de transmettre les messages d'urgences aux équipes sur le terrain puisqu'elle avait pleine confiance en lui, il n'était en rien sous les ordres de Sheppard. C'est seulement après avoir terminé sa phrase que John se rendit compte qu'il venait certainement de court-circuiter l'engueulade du siècle, mais après tout il savait que Grodin faisait du bon boulot, alors en tant que collègue il avait bien son petit mot à dire...

« Ca ira Peter. Je comprends, nous travaillons tous très dur en ce moment, et la pression peut nous faire commettre des erreurs. Retournez à votre poste. » dit-elle calmement.

« Merci. »

Il sortit discrètement de la pièce après avoir adressé un regard reconnaissant à Sheppard qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Il venait de l'échapper belle.

**...oo0oo...**

Il était dix-neuf heures. Lorne était assis en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table depuis plus d'une heure, en train de lire un bouquin. Avant de connaître Sheppard et Lorne, Rodney pensait que les militaires, qu'ils soient de l'air force ou d'ailleurs, respectaient toujours la bonne maxime « tirer et poser les questions après », et qu'à l'école des bons ptits soldats, ils avaient le choix entre le P-90 et le cerveau... Il avait découvert avec étonnement que ces deux chers américains (!) avaient quelques facultés intellectuelles. Nuls en physique, bien sûr, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Ils aimaient lire. Jamais il aurait pu imaginer qu'un bon ptit gars de l'air force ou des Marines jonglait entre le Beretta et un bouquin de littérature.

Le pauvre avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, mais Sheppard lui avait confié une mission : protéger le Dr McKay. Il ne pouvait pas passer outre, une vie était en jeu. Il trouvait McKay un peu trop calme et silencieux à son goût. Il avait fait équipe avec lui une fois, sur les traces du Lieutenant Ford. Et Dieu savait si ce type était bavard. Ouais, vraiment trop silencieux à son goût.

Rodney était plongé dans ses pensées. Il tapotait sur son clavier frénétiquement, mais ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il pensait... Il pensait à Elizabeth. Il pensait que quelqu'un était en train de tuer un par un les membres de l'expédition, sans aucune raison, à part l'atteindre lui. Il leur avait dit. Il leur avait dit que peut-être que ce type arrêterait le massacre s'il arrivait enfin à le tuer. Et bien sûr il s'était fait rembarrer. Il ne voulait pas que des gens meurent encore à cause de lui, il ne voulait pas avoir ça sur la conscience ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ce dingue le tue une fois pour toute, et que le calme revienne ! Un acte purement égoïste. Comme toujours.

Comme tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, et pas seulement sur Atlantis. Il l'avait aussi été avec Elizabeth. Il l'avait fait souffrir juste pour se protéger. Au début de leur relation, il avait cru qu'il l'aimait. Il avait cru être capable de ce genre de sentiments à son égard, il avait cru que ça marcherait ! Mais croire ne suffisait pas. C'est son prof de piano qui lui avait dit, le jour où lui aussi lui avait sortit la tirade du 'tout est fini entre nous'...

**--- Flashback ---**  
_- Bien, Rodney c'était notre dernière leçon.  
- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?  
- Ca ne mène à rien, tu le vois bien ! Tu as toujours cette manière si mécanique de jouer, tu n'es pas fait pour le piano ! lança-t-il irrité.  
- Mais je croyais que... Je croyais que j'étais doué ?  
- Il ne suffit pas de le croire pour l'être, Rodney._

Alors il avait arrêté de croire. Arrêté de croire en Dieu, quoique sa foi originelle n'était pas bien solide **(15)**, arrêté de croire en la Justice, en lui, en les autres, en l'amitié, l'amour et tous ces sentiments positifs qui ne font que semer le doute ! Il avait arrêté de croire, et à partir de ce jour là, il ne s'était basé que sur des certitudes. La connaissance. Dans ce jeu là, il ne fallait pas croire, il fallait juste savoir. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi la science, pour en savoir le plus possible, et ne plus se faire d'illusions. Avant de rencontrer Elizabeth, il _savait_ que l'amour ne servait à rien, à part à faire souffrir ! Il avait aimé, bien sûr qu'il avait aimé, qui n'avait jamais aimé ? Il avait aimé ses parents, et vu ce que ça avait donné, il avait bien fait d'arrêter de croire en l'amour. Mais elle... Elle avait tout renversé, chamboulé tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, tout ce qu'il_ croyait s_avoir.

Quand elle avait décidé de rompre, il avait voulu lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais les mots n'avaient pas voulu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il n'avait pas pu le faire, pas pu se mettre à nu et faire tomber le masque. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était dire « D'accord », et partir. Pour se protéger. Un acte purement égoïste. Comme toujours.

Tout le monde croyait qu'il avait trop confiance en lui. Tout le monde avait tort. Il avait confiance en son savoir, en la science. Mais cette fois ses connaissances l'avaient trahi.

Lorne s'apprêtait à engager la conversation, et Rodney l'avait remarqué puisqu'il le regardait à présent, quand une voix familière se fit entendre dans l'oreillette du Major.

# Lorne, ici Sheppard. Rejoignez-moi en salle de contrôle, on a besoin de vous ici ! #

« Mais Monsieur... Je suis avec McKay, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste ! »

# On se fout de McKay, on a un autre problème plus urgent ! Rappliquez ! #

« Bien Monsieur ! »

Il lança un regard à Rodney qui lui répondit sarcastiquement par un « Promis, je n'ouvre à personne et je ne parle pas aux inconnus ! », et Lorne quitta le labo en courant. Rodney soupira et se replongea dans son travail. Il laissa son esprit voguer quelques minutes sur le problème « comment recharger un EPPZ », problème qui était jusqu'ici sans réponse – et d'ailleurs il commençait à se demander s'il y avait une solution…

Soudain il entendit quelque chose. Il releva brusquement la tête, et demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ! »

Faisant face à un silence plus que stressant, il continua :

« Lorne ? Est-ce que c'est vous ! »

Il se leva de sa chaise, sur ses gardes, quand son visiteur apparut enfin :

« Ce n'est que moi Docteur Mckay. »

Il soupira encore une fois en fermant les yeux, et s'exclama soulagé « Bon sang vous m'avez foutu la trouille ! »

Il le regarda avec un léger sourire, et répondit :

_« J'en suis désolé. »_


	15. Et la Lumière fut

La note du chapitre précédent, que j'avais oubliée: **(15)** A vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout si je suis dans le vrai, mais je le sens comme ça !

**Bonne lecture, et ne m'en veux pas trop Titi... lol **

**.o. **

**15. Et la Lumière fut**

John et Teyla étaient assis dans le bureau de Elizabeth, elle leur avait demandé de venir et de les attendre. Teyla avait le regard dans le vide. Il voyait qu'elle était nerveuse, le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la rassurer puisque lui aussi était nerveux. Qui ne le serait pas ! Il posa discrètement une main sur la sienne. Surprise, elle lui répondit d'un doux sourire et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

« Ca va aller Teyla. On va s'en sortir. »

« Je sais... Mais quand ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et murmura :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je te promets de te protéger. »

Elle serra un peu plus sa main et dit doucement :

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. »

**...oo0oo...**

« Bonsoir. »

Carson releva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son bureau.

« Je te dérange ? Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux... »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Viens. » dit-il doucement en se levant. En voyant les traits tirés de son compagnon, Laura réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis... depuis le début de tout ça. Elle avait parlé, mais lui, il n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était étrange. Elle savait depuis toujours que Carson aimait aider les gens, il en avait fait son métier, mais lui, qui l'aidait ?

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours mieux quand tu es là... »

Devant son air inquiet il continua : « Je suis juste un peu fatigué, comme nous tous. »

« Mais tout le monde n'a pas tant de responsabilités que toi. »

« C'est sûr, Elizabeth en a bien plus. » dit-il avec un petit sourire pour éluder la conversation.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

S'il savait ? Bien sûr que oui. Il était avec Biro pendant l'autopsie de Kain, et aussi celle de McKallan à peines quelques heures plus tôt. Et une fois que toute l'histoire était devenue suspecte, ils avaient aussi procédé à l'autopsie de Larue, juste au cas où ils récolteraient une information. Ca n'avait rien donné, mais les faits étaient là : Il avait participé à l'examen post-mortem de gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il appréciait même. Comment pourrait-il s'enlever ces images là de la tête un jour ! C'était son métier, bien sûr qu'il avait l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de cas, mais en quoi l'habitude atténue-t-elle la douleur ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lui chuchota :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais la force d'en voir d'autres... »

« Je sais... Mais on n'a pas le choix, on fait tout ce qu'on peut. Tu sais bien que tu es un élément clé pour résoudre notre problème actuel, je sais que tu pourras le faire... »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Comment peux-tu avoir autant confiance en moi ? »

Elle avait la réponse, même si elle avait un peu peur de lui avouer. Car même si lui l'avait dit souvent, elle ne répondait toujours que par un « moi aussi ». Elle sera la pression sur ses mains, et murmura brièvement sa réponse en posant son front contre le sien.

« Jt'aime. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Carson, qui l'attira tout contre lui.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on reste ensemble ce soir. Tu sais... juste au cas où... » hésita-t-il.

« Si c'est l'ordre du médecin je ne peux pas refuser une telle proposition. »

« Le médecin a besoin d'une protection rapprochée si tu veux bien... Il me semble que tu es un très bon soldat et assez expérimentée pour mener à bien une telle mission... »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dire : « Je ferais de mon mieux. »

**...oo0oo...**

Alors que John était plongé dans les yeux de l'Athosienne, avec pour seule envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, Lorne débarqua dans la pièce, faisant couper court à toute l'ambiance de tendresse qui s'était installée entre eux. Confus, et se sentant un peu pris en flagrant délit, ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement.

« Vous m'avez demandez monsieur ? »

John le regarda, perplexe. « Euh non. »

Le major releva un sourcil, et Elizabeth arriva dans son dos :

« Colonel, Major, Teyla. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à tous les trois ? »

« Elizabeth, vous avez demandé à nous voir. » fit Teyla.

« Non, j'étais au mess avec le Docteur Grodin. »

« Vous nous avez convoqué par radio, il y a au moins un quart d'heure. » opposa John.

« Non enfin ! Demandez à Peter, j'ai passé au moins une heure avec lui... »

« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr de ne pas m'avoir appelé ici, il y a à peine cinq minutes ? » demanda Lorne.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! Je suis pas encore sénile à ce point ! »

« Mais pourtant je suis sûr et certain que vous… »

« Attendez... Attendez une seconde... »

**...oo0oo...**

Carson laissa passer un court silence puis repris un peu plus sérieusement :

« Tu sais, tous ceux qui sont... enfin tous ceux à qui c'est arrivé, je les connaissais. J'ai fait subir la thérapie génique au Capitaine Eagles dès son arrivée, et Emily m'aidait parfois pour des expériences sur le gène, tu sais, elle est mille fois plus coopérative que Rodney... Elle était... »

Il ferma les yeux en se maudissant.

« Elle était plus coopérative que Rodney... Et je... je suis venu à me demander si... Enfin... Je sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à te perdre. »

Laura laissa passer un silence, prête à le réconforter quand un air étrange se glissa sur son visage.

**...oo0oo...**

« Attendez... Attendez une seconde. » fit Elizabeth, alors qu'ils nageaient tous en pleine confusion.

« Major, si vous êtes ici... Qui est avec Rodney ? »

Les quatre collègues regardèrent, et sans même s'être dit un mot, se ruèrent hors du bureau pour rejoindre le laboratoire du scientifique.

**...oo0oo...**

Laura laissa passer un silence, prête à le réconforter quand un air étrange se glissa sur son visage.

« Attends un peu. » commença-t-elle perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Euh... Que je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans t... »

« Non, juste avant ça. »

« A propos de... »

« D'Emily. Elle a subit la thérapie génique, et tu viens de dire que c'était aussi le cas de Eagles. Et Rodney, c'était le premier à subir la thérapie génique. Est-ce que McKallan aussi a eu le gène de cette manière ? »

« Oui... Oui bien sûr. Comment est-ce qu'on n'y a pas pensé avant... »

« Alors ce qui les relie c'est qu'on leur ait greffé le gène ! »

« Oh bon sang, Rodney ! »

**...oo0oo...**

Sheppard tenta de contacter Beckett par radio, ayant la conviction que quelque chose s'était passé, mais il ne put envoyer de communication. Quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de Rodney, presque tout était normal, son bureau était toujours autant surchargé de travail, et sa tasse de café se trouvait à proximité de lui.

Oui, la tasse de Rodney se trouvait près de lui, brisée sur le sol où gisait son corps sans vie, à côté d'un petit tube gris.

Ronon était penché au-dessus de lui, tachant de prendre son pouls, et quand il vit l'équipe arriver, les seuls mots qui lui virent à l'esprit furent : « Appelez Beckett ! Il est mal en point ! »

Et sans y comprendre rien ils virent débarquer Carson dans le laboratoire avec deux infirmiers.

« Ecartez vous ! Allez il a besoin d'air, tout le monde dehors ! » cria-t-il. Ils obéirent, et attendirent peu de temps dans le couloir ; Elizabeth resta tétanisée face à ce qu'elle voyait. L'équipe médicale passa devant elle à toute vitesse avec le brancard où était Rodney sans qu'elle n'y voie rien. Teyla s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la diplomate, et Teyla n'en n'était pas loin.

« Elizabeth, venez. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Non... Non pas lui, Teyla, il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas... »

** ... A Suivre ...**


	16. Le Néant

**Merci pour les reviews !**

Maliang Bin oui, t'avais deviné Les grands esprits se rencontrent comme on dit ! (mdr)  
Titi Combien de fois je devrais dire que je ne réponds pas aux menaces ? Mdr Tu vas être contente, je réponds à une de tes attentes dans ce début de chapitre... (sheylapowaa !)

******°.°  
**

******16. Le Néant**

L'équipe principale attendait dans le couloir que Carson sorte enfin de l'infirmerie, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Elizabeth était assise à même le sol, les genoux ramenés vers elle, la tête posé dessus, alors que John faisait les cent pas. Agacée de le voir tourner en rond, Teyla finit par se lever de sa chaise et le rejoindre alors qu'il atteignait le bout du couloir.

« John, je t'en prie, arrête. »

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ! » cria-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Perdu, il finit par la serrer dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« Schhh je suis là. Je suis désolé. Ca va aller Teyla. Ca va aller. » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Oubliant les regards qui se portaient sur eux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que John recule légèrement la tête et murmure en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime tellement. »

Il la reprit dans ses bras, et fit glisser tendrement ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Je sais » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais... »

Ronon faisait tout pour paraître impassible. Mais voyant l'état de Elizabeth, il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle avait toujours le regard dans le vide, mais il savait qu'elle l'écouterait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de situations. L'Attente. L'Impuissance. La Mort d'êtres chers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Weir. Sous ses grands airs, McKay est un vrai guerrier. » dit-il doucement à son intention. Elizabeth réprima un frisson, et regarda l'ex-runner. Il était inquiet, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait exprimer une quelconque émotion. Elle osa poser une main sur la sienne, ce à quoi il répondit par un léger mouvement de tête et un regard plein d'espoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Carson fit son apparition à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Elizabeth se leva d'un bond, et s'avança vers le médecin, suivie de Ronon. Ayant aperçu l'arrivée du doc', John et Teyla s'approchèrent à leur tour, main dans la main pour se donner du courage. Le Dr Beckett avala difficilement sa salive, et d'un visage triste, leur demanda de le suivre.

******...oo0oo...**

Ils étaient tous là. Tous réunis en bas, dans la salle de la Porte. La salle était pleine à craquer, certains étaient restés dans leurs quartiers, sachant que l'annonce raisonnerait dans tous les murs d'Atlantis. La Mythique et triste Cité où tous avaient trouvé refuge.

Et où certains avaient trouvé la Mort.

Dans la foule, Radek était perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un s'adressa à lui.

« Docteur Zelenka. »

Lors qu'il tourna la tête, il vit le Lieutenant Cadman. Elle était pâle, ses traits étaient tirés, et on pouvait voir toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée ces jours derniers. La même souffrance qu'on pouvait lire dans chacun des yeux des membres de l'expédition.

« Lieutenant Cadman. »

« Je vous en prie Radek, dites-moi que c'est faux » chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne sais pas Laura. Je ne sais pas. »

C'est là qu'elle vit Carson qui entrait de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle se faufila jusqu'à lui, et dès qu'elle vit son visage, elle comprit.

C'était fini.

******...oo0oo...**

_Ils étaient tous là. Tous réunis en bas, dans la salle de la Porte. Ils attendaient tous l'annonce. L'annonce que le Docteur Weir allait faire, l'annonce qui déclarerait _sa_ victoire. _Sa_ nouvelle victoire, et _sa_ plus grande victoire depuis le début de _sa_ mission. Ses supérieurs seront fiers de _lui_. L'Elu sera fier. Oui, l'Elu était fier de _luiil_ le savait._

******...oo0oo...**

Radek aperçu le Docteur Weir dans la salle de contrôle. Elle avait du faire un pas de recul, il ne la voyait plus. Un silence religieux s'était installé dans grande salle. Radek murmurait des mots dans sa langue natale. _Bo__ž__e, beze všeho..._ Radek priait. (16)

Enfin, ils la virent tous s'approcher des consoles, et sa voix se fit entendre au-delà des espaces.

« Je vais vous demander... votre attention un instant... s'il vous plait... »

Sa voix était faible, trop faible, et Radek... Radek se sentait de plus en plus envahi par le désespoir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

« Je... »

Ils entendirent le mot comme un murmure, une prière, un dernier gémissement de douleur comme si elle allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils virent une main se poser sur son épaule ; celle du Colonel Sheppard. _Nonnononnon..._

« Je... Il... »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en disant quelque chose qu'ils ne comprirent pas, et sortit de la pièce totalement bouleversée. Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Radek, et il continuait de prier silencieusement. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence, un silence de plus, un silence intenable, interminable, insupportable, et il pourrait continuer longtemps la liste des adjectifs commençant par in et finissant par able pour qualifier cette saloperie de situation. Et maintenant il se mettait à jurer _aussi_ en Atlante.

Ils virent le Colonel Sheppard s'approcher et mettre en route le communicateur. Il balaya la foule du regard, et Radek réussit à attirer son attention. Il y eu un message silencieux qui passèrent entre les deux hommes... puis John rompit le contact. Il le rompit car il ne pouvait pas faire ce que Zelenka lui demandait ; il allait le décevoir, tous les décevoir.

« Ces derniers temps ont étaient insurmontables pour nous tous... Et... Il va nous falloir du courage, beaucoup de courage... Je... C'est avec beaucoup de douleur que je vais dire ces mots mais... »

Il vit Sheppard marquer une pause. Radek avait compris. Il avait compris depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, même s'il l'entendait il ne pourrait...

« Le Docteur Rodney McKay... est... Il est mort. »

******... A suivre ...**

******°.°********  
**

******(15)** D'après mon superbe dictionnaire Tchèque en ligne, que je conseille à tous -lool- : _Mon dieu je vous en prie._


	17. Heart Attack

Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je vous aime :oD

**°.° **

**17. Heart Attack**

« Ecoutez Ronon, on a besoin de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je me rendais aux quartiers du Sergent McKallan. Je suis passé devant le laboratoire de McKay, et j'ai entendu des bruits. Je suis entré, et je l'ai trouvé par terre. »

**--- Flashback ---**

_Trouvant le scientifique à terre, qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer, Ronon s'accroupit près de lui :  
« McKay ! Qu'est-ce que... »  
Il porta la main à sa radio, tentant d'appeler Beckett, mais ce fut sans succès. Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que le scientifique tentait de dire quelque chose.  
« Le ti... le tiroir... le... »  
Il se tourna vers le bureau et chercha ce que voulait Rodney. Il trouva alors un étrange tube métallique.  
« C'est ça ? »  
Il n'eu pour réponse qu'un faible clignement d'yeux. Il injecta alors le produit dans la cuisse du scientifique, mais le cœur de McKay s'était déjà arrêté._

« Il a fait un choc anaphylactique. » expliqua Carson. « On a trouvé des traces de citron dans le café qui était près de lui. Il a sûrement dû reconnaître les symptômes, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a indiqué le tiroir où se trouvait son kit d'adrénaline. »

« Alors, voilà ? C'est tout ? Il suffit de trouver la personne ne connaissant pas les allergies de McKay ! » cria Radek.

« Zelenka, calmez vous, ok ! Carson, on a vraiment rien d'autre ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Ronon, vous n'avez vu personne dans les alentours ? Rien de suspect ? »

Le Satédien hocha négativement de la tête. Sheppard se passa une main sur les yeux ; il avait pris le relais pour laisser craquer Elizabeth en toute liberté, mais il commençait vraiment à se demander comment elle faisait pour gérer les crises habituellement.

« Vous étiez avec McKallan. »

Il releva les yeux vers Beckett, et vit qu'il fixait Ronon avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui dépassait largement le soupçon.

« Beckett ? » demanda-t-il pour calmer le jeu.

« Vous êtes le dernier à avoir vu McKallan, et vous avez même accusé Cadman d'avoir tué Kain. »

« Beckett, ça suffit ! » intervint John une fois de plus, alors que Dex restait silencieux face à l'homme qui l'accusait de meurtres.

« Non, ça ne suffit pas, Sheppard ! Vous n'avez pas vu avec quelle force les blessures de McKallan lui ont été infligées ! Huit coups de couteaux, on se serait cru dans Psychose ! » s'énerva Carson.

« Sortez d'ici ! Maintenant ! »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de... »

« Sortez de cette pièce maintenant ou je vous fais sortir moi-même ! » cria-t-il.

Le médecin le défia du regard et quitta la pièce. Lui et McKay avaient toujours été proches, il comprenait qu'il déraille à son tour mais il préfèrerait au moins que les rangs ne se divisent pas. Son regard se tourna vers le Satédien, toujours silencieux.

« Désolé Ronon, il est juste... »

« Vous êtes en droit de me soupçonner. » répliqua-t-il.

Sheppard le considéra une seconde, et répondit :

« Mais je ne le fais pas. »

**...oo0oo...**

Colère. Voilà qui résumait bien ce qui rongeait Zelenka. Alors que les autres étaient silencieux, Radek était littéralement en train d'exploser. Contre qui ?

McKay.

« Bien sûr que ça arriverait ! Mais non, il n'a rien voulu entendre, Monsieur est trop arrogant pour comprendre qu'il était en danger ! Tout le monde savait comment l'atteindre, tout le monde ! Si cet idiot n'était pas aussi orgueilleux et égocentrique, on aurait pu éviter ça ! Pánbíček ! **(17)** Tout le monde savait, tout le monde ! Il disait tout le temps que ses ennemis les plus mortels sont les agrumes, mais non ! Son plus grand ennemi c'est lui-même, blbeček ! » **(18)**

Et il continuait. Ca faisait environ trente minutes qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de hurler et de tourner en rond, s'adressant à Sheppard et Ronon sans vraiment leur parler pour autant. Le Satédien observait calmement l'océan, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Sheppard, la tête dans les mains, était assis à une des chaises de la salle de réunion, se retenant d'exploser lui aussi.

Bon sang ce fichu Tchèque n'allait-il donc pas la fermer !

C'est là qu'il s'arrêta. Les deux hommes qui faisaient face au Colonel semblaient surpris, et Zelenka était carrément... euh époustouflé semblait un mot bien faible.

Oh._ Oups_. Il semblerait qu'il ait pensé ça tout haut.

« Je... Je suis désolé. » murmura alors le Tchèque.

Sheppard ravala sa salive, et tenta de dire d'une voix calme quoiqu'un peu hésitante :

« Euh... Désolé Radek, je ne voulais pas. Je crois qu'il faut que je prenne un peu l'air. »

**...oo0oo...**

John marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité, il était vingt et une heure passées. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu, d'essayer de remettre tout ça en ordre dans sa tête. Cadman et Beckett les avaient fait avancer : L'assassin, quel qu'il soit, ne s'en prenait qu'aux personnes ayant subit la génothérapie. Il songeait à tous les envoyer sur le site Alpha, pour être sûr qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais d'après la psy de service ça ne serait pas une chose à faire. Empêcher un psychopathe de mener à bien ses plans le rendrait encore plus dangereux et imprévisible ; il pourrait alors s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus divulguer cette information à la population atlante, car ça augmenterait la panique chez les concernés et en plus de ça, l'assassin serait au courant du stade de l'enquête. Ils avaient décidé de ne donner leurs informations qu'à un cercle très fermé de personnes. Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Lorne et lui-même étaient les seuls à tout savoir sur tout.

Il se sentait impuissant face à la situation... Il ne voyait aucune issue, aucune échappatoire. L'idée avait été émise de diviser la Cité en plusieurs sections distinctes, aux portes verrouillées, pour y répartir la population ; les risques pour la population entière étaient nettement diminués, mais ils savaient bien que ça créerait la panique au sein du groupe. Il en avait assez de cette situation.

Ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que Rodney avait raison. Que le psychopathe avait atteint son but, et qu'il allait s'arrêter. Que tout serait fini.

Un dingue serait toujours en liberté, mais au moins la situation se calmerait un peu...

Il espérait que tout s'arrête, mais quelque part au fond de lui-même, il savait bien que s'il ne _l'_arrêtait pas, jamais rien ne _l_'arrêterait...

Il arriva au balcon, où il trouva Teyla accoudée à la rambarde. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et signala sa présence par un faible « Hey... ». Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle lui fit un triste sourire en essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras.

Ils en avaient besoin ; c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte. Balayant de la main les dernières larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de sa compagne, John posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Oui... Elizabeth est... Elle est partie se mettre à l'écart. » répondit-elle.

« Je comprends. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'ils devaient se dire, et si c'était vraiment le moment de se dire quoi que ce soit. John finit par glisser sa main sur la joue de Teyla, et voyant qu'elle ne s'opposait pas à cette idée, il l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre et doux, et les cœurs des deux amants battaient la chamade. Alors que John renforçait la pression exercée par sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, le baiser se faisait plus enflammé. Perdant alors toute notion du temps, le couple fit alors abstraction du monde les entourant. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'eux : plus de cité, plus de peuples, plus de Wraiths, plus de morts, plus d'assassin, plus rien... Il n'y avait qu'eux. Eux et leurs mains, eux et leurs cœurs, eux et leurs souffles, leurs lèvres... Leur amour.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte des quartiers de Teyla se refermait sur eux.

**... A suivre ...**

* * *

**(17)** Toujours d'après mon dico : _Bon Dieu !_  
**(18)**_ Imbécile_


	18. Un reflet dans l'onde

Désolée d'avoir mi du temps à uploader... Merci pour vos reviews, et Titi, qunand est-ce que j'ai promis une scene hot, quand ? Mdr  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**18. Un reflet dans l'onde**

John ouvrit les yeux. C'était le matin.

Son lit lui paraissait plus confortable que d'habitude. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'il comprit que c'était sûrement grâce à tête reposant sur son torse.

Waw. Ses rêves étaient vraiment loin de la réalité à ce sujet là. Tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, tout ça n'était rien face à la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que toutes les fois où il se croyait... _très attaché_ à une femme, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était vraiment que l'amour...

Il n'avait pas fait de rêves. C'était reposant.

Ca faisait presque une semaine qu'il faisait des rêves, comme _l'autre fois_. Il aurait dû s'en méfier. Il aurait dû se dire que ça signifiait quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, il les avait ignorés... Et maintenant ? Maintenant tout était fini.

Il espérait bien ne plus refaire de rêves, il espérait bien que comme le lui indiquait son sommeil, tout était vraiment terminé cette fois ci.

Et qu'une autre page pourrait alors commencer.

La jeune femme entre ses bras était en train de se réveiller.

Oui, il espérait vraiment qu'une autre page commencerait à présent.

**...oo0oo...**

Elle se sentait bien. Elle était au chaud, dans ses bras, et pour rien au monde elle ne bougerait de son cocon. Elle avait l'impression d'être protégée de tout, d'être là, avec lui, et que plus rien ne les arrêterait.

Sa radio se mit à grésiller.

Elle poussa un soupir accompagné d'un gémissement endormi, signifiant « laissez-moi tranquille », tout en se callant mieux dans les bras de son homme. Il sourit et lui chuchota :

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de se lever. »

« Hmm... On est vraiment obligé ? »

« Non, on peut toujours rester au lit toute la journée et nous enfermer dans tes quartiers pour ne pas être dérangés » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je préfère ça, pas toi ? » sourit-elle.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la radio grésilla à nouveau. La jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber sur son oreiller, et attrapa la radio.

« Ici Teyla. »

# Teyla, c'est Elizabeth. Briefing dans quinze minutes, et prévenez Sheppard, je n'arrive pas à le contacter par radio. Terminé. #

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la communication fut coupée. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et lui dit :

« Tu devrais retourner à tes quartiers, on a un briefing dans quinze minutes. »

« Encore ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sombre.

« Oui... »

« Tu es sûre que je suis obligé de retourner à mes quartiers ? » commença-t-il. « On pourrait peut-être... prendre cette douche tous les deux... » murmura-t-il en déposant lui des baisers dans le cou.

Elle lui sourit, et sans qu'il sache comment, elle échappa à ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :

« A tout à l'heure. »

« Teyla... Tu sais, non pas que mon T-shirt ne t'aille pas, bien au contraire, mais si tu veux que je rentre, il faut que tu me le rendes ! » sourit-il.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une main dépassant de la porte de la salle de bain, lui jetant son T-shirt. Cette femme était vraiment... Ayaya elle le rendait dingue...

**...oo0oo...**

Ils avaient parlé. Toute la nuit. Ils n'avaient fait que ça... enfin... entre deux baisers et deux caresses, ils avaient décidé de discuter. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leurs passés, de leurs sentiments, de leurs peurs...

Et ils se sentaient bien mieux. Ils avaient reparlé de Kehnan, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait ressenti, et elle aussi. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait rêvé... et tout ce qu'il rêvait encore.

Et ils se sentaient mieux.

Le briefing venait de commencer. Elizabeth occupait sa place habituelle, en bout de table. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais elle faisait en sorte que rien de ses expressions ne soit dévoilé. Carson était présent, ainsi que Lorne et Ronon. Etrangement, la place vide se faisait ressentir par une atmosphère pesante mais les coéquipiers tachaient de préserver leur professionnalisme.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé hier. John, vous avez dit avoir reçu un appel radio de ma part ? »

« Exact. Teyla aussi l'a reçu. Et Lorne a apparemment reçu un message radio que je n'ai jamais passé. »

Ronon intervint : « Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter l'infirmerie hier quand... j'ai trouvé McKay. »

« J'ai aussi essayé de contacter Beckett mais apparemment ma radio était hors service. Or, elle fonctionne parfaitement maintenant. »

« Vous avez une explication à ça ? »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il doit y avoir un brouilleur dans le coin qui nous a empêché d'émettre. »

« Et le... cet homme, il aurait aussi créé des messages synthétisant nos voix ? »

« C'est faisable. »

« Mais pour bidouiller un brouilleur il faut un certain niveau de compétence. »

« Beckett a raison, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Je crois qu'on aurait besoin de l'aide de Zelenka pour savoir exactement les outils nécessaires pour fabriquer ce genre de choses, et pour créer des messages audio imitant des voix. »

« Très bien, faites comme ça. »

Elizabeth laissa passer un silence, et demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Carson, vous avez du nouveau ? »

Le médecin s'humecta les lèvres, et lui répondit, navré : « Non, rien pour l'instant. »

« Bien. Retournez à vos postes. »

Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme, et quittèrent la pièce.

La journée commençait à peine.

**...oo0oo...**

Zelenka était seul dans un des laboratoires. Habituellement, il passait ses journées dans le labo avec McKay à travailler sur tout et n'importe quoi, quand celui-ci n'allait pas en mission. Mais aujourd'hui, McKay n'était pas à son poste. Et Radek n'était pas dans son laboratoire habituel.

Il était seul, regardant le fond de sa tasse de café. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cafetière, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre son premier café de la journée, il se ravisa. McKay, lui, avait trouvé la mort dans une tasse.

Il reposa ce qu'il avait entre les mains et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il ne savait pas lequel des projets en cours McKay aurait voulu qu'il termine en premier. Il tournait en rond quand il reçut la visite de Sheppard. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise et commença :

« J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service. »

« Lequel ? »

« Voilà... J'aimerais savoir s'il y a un moyen de vérifier si des ondes, du genre de celles que diffusent les brouilleurs, ont été émises... disons ces derniers jours... »

Le Tchèque haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir. »

Radek soupira en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, et pianota sur son ordinateur.

« La cité possède des senseurs, électriques et électromagnétiques, qui nous permettent d'éviter des surcharges ou des problèmes de fluctuation d'énergie. Pour voir ce que vous me demandez, je vais augmenter la sensibilité des senseurs. Quel moment cherchons-nous ? »

« Disons hier... vers dix-neuf heures... »

Le scientifique tourna la tête vers lui. La veille à dix-neuf heures... Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il continua de taper sur son ordinateur, quand un graphique apparut.

« Voila les fluctuations d'énergies repérées par les senseurs pour la journée d'hier. »

« Euh... »

« Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. Je vais essayer d'augmenter encore plus la sensibilité des capteurs, peut-être qu'on aura quelque chose... Regardez, ici c'est la tranche horaire allant de dix-neuf à vingt heures. On remarque effectivement quelque chose d'anormal. Ca pourrait bien correspondre à ce que vous cherchez. »

« Okay. Il y a un moyen de savoir d'où sont viennent ces... fluctuations ? »

« Là, vous m'en demandez un peu trop. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça vient de l'intérieur de la Cité. »

« Ok… J'aurais une autre question. »

« Vous m'expliquerez après ? »

« On verra. J'ai besoin de savoir si on a ici les moyens nécessaires pour synthétiser une voix et créer un message ? »

« Wowowow ! Attendez, je ne comprends rien là ! Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit, et peut-être que je pourrais vous aider, mais si vous m'en dites si peu je ne peux rien faire ! »

Sheppard soupira ; il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche...

« Bien, disons que certains de nos membres ont reçu des messages radios qui n'ont jamais été envoyés. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, comment c'est bien la question ! D'après moi, on a imité les voix et composé des messages radios, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si mon hypothèse est fondée. »

« Et bien... Oui, sur Terre c'est quelque chose de faisable, mais ici, on n'a pas le matériel nécessaire... Enfin je veux dire, à quoi ça nous servirait ? »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas un moyen quelconque ? »

« Ca nécessite l'usage de logiciels spécifiques, or il faut une autorisation spéciale donnée par McKay pour installer ce genre de logiciels, et personne ne peut rien installer en douce sans qu'on s'en rende compte... Voilà comment ça marche : on enregistre une voix par le biais d'un fichier informatique, on le transfert dans un ordinateur, et le logiciel analyse les variations dans le ton de la voix, c'est comme... comme… Attendez une seconde... »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien... On a bien... »

« Aller Zelenka, dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête ! »

« Voila. Les biologistes ont accès à un logiciel qui permet d'étudier les ondes émises par la faune marine d'Atlantica. »

« Comme... le chant des baleines ? »

« C'est ça. Ils procèdent à des comparaisons avec la faune terrienne. Bref, ils réceptionnent des sons, et les modélisent en graphique par l'intervention d'un logiciel. »

« Et en détournant ce logiciel, on peut trouver le moyen d'imiter un son ? »

« Je pense que c'est faisable. »

« Ok... Et seuls les biologistes peuvent ce servir de ce logiciel ? »

« Oui, il faut entrer un mot de passe que seuls les concernés possèdent. »

« J'aurais besoin de la liste de ces gens. Notez ceux qui vous paraissent étrange, et ceux en qui vous avez la plus haute confiance. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Ils avançaient, enfin.

**To be continued...**


	19. Le Cœur a ses raisons

Merci ma Branche :)  
Voilà le Chapitre 19, c'est un de mes chapitre préférés : parce qu'il a été laborieux à écrire, mais c'était aussi incroyablement agréable, et je suis ravie du résultat, alors... Espérant que ça vous plaise aussi !

**  
**

**.o.**

**19. Le Cœur a ses raisons...**

Il entra dans ses quartiers, fatigué ; il avait travaillé toute la nuit et toute la matinée, et il était de plus en plus épuisé ces derniers temps… Et avec ce meurtrier qui courrait… Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, il vit une jolie jeune femme, un bras dans le plâtre, sortant de la salle de bain.

« Sasha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je te remercie de m'accueillir si chaleureusement… »

« Non c'est pas ça mais… Je croyais que tu repartais pour le Site Alpha ? »

« J'ai refusé leur offre. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ecoute. Maintenant, je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. Pas sans toi. » fit-elle en joignant sa main aux siennes.

« Je t'en prie, tu sais bien que je ne risque rien, contrairement à toi ! »

« Peter, on n'en sait rien, d'accord. Il est hors de question que je parte me mettre en sécurité sans que tu sois à l'abri du danger. Je l'ai déjà dit au Docteur Weir, je reste ici. »

« Docteur Pace vous êtes la plus têtue de toutes les femmes que je connaisse… » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » sourit-elle. « Et puis qui sait, il y a peut-être une raison pour que je sois revenue… »

« Quel genre de raison ? »

« Je sais pas, on verra bien ! Tu sais… Le destin… »

« Oui, c'est ça, le destin… » se moqua-t-il gentiment. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche avant que le destin ne se produise ! »

« D'accord. Si tu me cherches, je serais certainement endormie sur ton lit ! » sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle de bain, tandis que Sasha s'allongeait sur le lit. Sa mission n'avait pas été de tout repos, et son bras lui faisait un mal de chien malgré les bons soins du docteur Beckett. Elle ferma les yeux, et, écoutant le simple silence, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

**...oo0oo...**

_L'Ombre se faufila dans la pièce. Tout était vide, il n'y avait que la femme. Elle était juste là, endormie sur le lit. Son expression avait celle d'un ange, mais dans son être, elle n'était que Démone. Elle semblait croire à la destinée, du moins le faisait croire aux Innocents. Mais _il_ savait que derrière ce doux visage, de maléfiques desseins étaient prévus. Il fallait qu'_il_ mette un terme au Mal, et s'_il_ le devait_, il_ exterminerait chacun de ses membres un par un._

Elle somnolait, elle était entre deux eaux. Elle sentit une présence. Sûrement Peter, qui était là en train de la regarder dormir. Il le faisait souvent. Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser un peu lorsqu'il s'assit tout près d'elle. Elle l'écoutait respirer, les yeux fermés. Elle le laissait l'observer. Les yeux fermés.

_Elle avait failli le convaincre. _Il_ avait failli croire que cette femme avait l'âme pure… Mais l'Elu l'avait aidé à comprendre. A comprendre que cet être là ne possédait même plus le soupçon d'une âme, depuis qu'elle collaborait avec l'Etre Maléfique. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient était de réduire à néant le Passé. Le Bien ne pouvait pas leur laisser faire ça. Détruire le Passé c'est détruire l'Avenir._

_L'Elu _l_'avait aidé. Il s'était même mis en danger pour _lui_, il avait fait un geste qui aurait pu lui coûter beaucoup. Mais l'Innocence n'avait rien remarqué, ne soupçonnant même pas leur existence. L'Elu avait pris des risques pour _lui_, autant que _lui _en avait pris pour l'Elu. _Il _se sentait fier, et honoré que cet Etre Suprême _lui _accorde tellement de confiance, à _lui_, simple serviteur du Bien._

Il _était serviteur du Bien. Et _il _le servirait à jamais._

Elle sentit une main frôler sa joue. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts redessinaient ses traits.

_Pour les graver dans sa mémoire, ces doux traits qui allaient à jamais disparaître._

Il caressait son visage avec tant de douceur qu'elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

_Et_ lui_, jamais rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission._

Lentement, _il_ retira sa main du visage de la jeune femme. Elle arborait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Le dernier sourire qu'elle aurait l'occasion de faire. _Il_ se saisit d'un oreiller, et, doucement s'approcha d'elle._

Peter ne touchait plus son visage, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle sentit une différence. Comme si l'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde. Et peu après, elle sentit une ombre se glisser entre le soleil et son visage.

_Et plus jamais il ne serait illuminé._

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put voir que son assassin lui pressant l'oreiller sur le visage.

Elle criait. Elle criait, elle pleurait. Elle avait mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle tentait de se défendre tant qu'elle pouvait mais elle n'avait plus qu'un bras valide, et ce bras, ce bras il le bloquait et… Et elle avait mal, Dieux elle avait mal. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ses poumons la brûlaient, elle avait l'impression d'imploser.

_Doucement, la femme arrêta de s'agiter._

Il_ sourit._

_Une fois de plus_, il _avait réussi sa mission_. Il _se sentait fier._

_L'Elu _lui _avait désigné cet être, il_ l_'avait guidé vers cette fille du Mal, et maintenant… Maintenant elle n'était plus, et _il_ se sentait fier._

_Fier d'avoir pu, par ses actes, honorer l'Elu._

**...oo0oo...**

Il avait fait son rapport à Elizabeth. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas écouté, mais il s'était fait un devoir de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il savait bien qu'elle pensait à autre chose, il savait bien qu'elle avait autre chose à penser que leurs petits et minables problèmes de « on a un assassin sur le grill ». Il savait bien que maintenant, plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Il n'osait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce qu'il se passerait pour lui si Teyla avait été à la place de Rodney… Alors oui, il comprenait bien que pour elle, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle se fichait bien de comment, de pourquoi et de qui, parce qu'à présent tout ce qu'elle connaissait c'était où. Où était Rodney maintenant.

Il avait besoin de leur apporter des réponses, de vraies réponses, plus des pistes ou des semblants d'indices.

Et les réponses, il savait bien où les trouver.

Il entra dans ses quartiers, déposa sa radio sur sa table de nuit, ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui, et _l'autre_.

**...oo0oo...**

Il fait sombre, il est là. Il est loin, loin du centre, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, ils sont vides, oui, vides de vies. Il s'approche d'un panneau, il l'ouvre, il tape des choses sur son ordinateur portable. Des choses que John ne comprend pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit 'Transfer Complete' s'afficher sur l'écran. Il tend la main vers son épaule pour l'arrêter, mais il ferme les yeux, et là, c'est différent. Il ouvre une porte, et voit une femme dormir, elle est dans une baignoire, pleine de mousse. Un verre de vin est à moitié vide, près d'elle sur une petite table. Il l'observe, c'est étrange, son cœur bat, comme le sien, au même rythme, à la même cadence, leurs cœurs battent, ensemble, mais cet endroit est trop petit pour eux deux. Il ne peut pas lui accorder la vie, il ne peut pas faire ça, alors doucement il sort son couteau et doucement le sang coule de ses veines. Elle frisonne, ses paupières bougent, mais jamais elle ne se réveille quand le sang coule doucement, et se mêle doucement à l'eau et doucement… tout doucement… Lentement ses yeux se ferment, et s'ouvrent à nouveau en même temps que la porte sur le balcon. Le vent caresse sa joue, et balaie les cheveux de la femme qui lui fait face. John est là, il est présent, il voit tout, sent tout, mais jamais ne peut agir. La scène lui est familière, il connaît cet endroit, il sait ce qui va se passer mais il ne peut pas bouger, jamais il ne peut agir, jamais il ne peut l'arrêter. Il est là, simple spectateur, impuissant. Le vent souffle dans les cheveux de la femme, il s'approche, passe la corde et la tue. C'est simple, c'est si simple, et si douloureux. Pour lui, simple spectateur, comme pour elle. Car l'autre, jubile, l'autre est heureux, si heureux, si… fier ? Pourquoi est-il fier ? Pourquoi se sent-il si bien, il ôte la vie bon Dieu ! Pourquoi fait-il ça, pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de tuer ces gens, pourquoi eux, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ? Il entend le bruit, il est contraint, forcé de la pousser vers l'océan. Ce n'est pas grave, pas important, le sang a coulé sur le sol, et le temps, il l'a eu, de leur laisser un message, un mot, simple mot, pour leur dire pourquoi, oui pourquoi, il comprend ! Il est là, tout près, il comprend, presque, la suite, bientôt, oui bientôt il comprendrait tout, il faut juste, juste là quelques secondes, il a juste besoin, juste de... non ! La main le tire, non pas maintenant, laissez-le, laissez-lui le temps de comprendre, juste quelques secondes juste le temps de…

« NON ! »

Il était assis, dans son lit. Teyla était à côté de lui, l'air pas très rassurée.

« John, ça va aller. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et la dévisagea :

« Pourquoi m'avoir réveiller ? » demanda-t-il plus sèchement que prévu.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me réveiller... J'y étais presque. »

« Presque ? De quoi tu parles, enfin ? »

Il la regarda encore une seconde et répondit :

« Rien, oublie ça. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans lui adresser un seul regard.


	20. Again and Again

**Spéciale dédicace à ma Branche. **

* * *

**20. Again and Again**

Il se regarda dans le miroir et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Bon sang il était à deux doigts de trouver quelque chose d'important, il le savait ! Tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti... C'était si... si réel. Il avait eu l'impression d'être _lui_, de comprendre _ses_ actes, _ses_ motivations, _ses_ sentiments... Il... Il était en colère. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout et à trouver la solution ; peut-être aussi qu'un peu de sa colère était celle de ce type... Pourquoi était-_il_ en colère ?

Il avait compris une chose : ce type – parce que oui, c'était bien un homme, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être sûr de ça – avait un but bien précis, _purifier_, c'est ce qui était écrit sur le mur. Et il avait ressenti de la fierté. Peut-être de la gloire, il n'était pas certain... Non, c'était plutôt cette fierté, comme la fierté qu'on a lorsqu'on mène une bataille et qu'on la gagne, quand on sert une cause juste... Une cause juste ? Bon sang mais quelle cause pouvait mériter qu'on tue des gens ainsi !

Raconter ça aux autres ne lui servirait à rien. Il se doutait bien qu'ils ne le croiraient pas, même Teyla avait eu une mine sceptique, même si elle avait fini par dire qu'elle le croyait... Bon sang, Teyla !

Il se précipita hors de la salle de bain, et fut surpris et rassuré de la voir encore là. Vu comment il lui avait parlé, elle aurait été largement en droit de partir.

« Teyla. »

La jeune femme, assise sur le lit, leva le regard vers lui, sans dire un mot.

« Je... Excuse-moi. Je voulais pas te parler comme ça, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je savait que tu n'étais pas du matin, mais à ce point... » sourit-elle un peu cyniquement, en baissant la tête. S'asseyant près d'elle, il prit ses mains et dit doucement :

« Je te demande pardon. »

« C'est pas grave... Je... Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles... »

Le regard de John s'assombrit en entendant ces mots ; il saisit fébrilement les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme et l'écouta :

« C'est le Docteur Pace. Elle a été retrouvée dans ses quartiers... »

Se pinçant les lèvres, l'Athosienne ne put dire un mot de plus.

Ca avait recommencé.

**...oo0oo...**

Sasha Pace. Docteur en biologie. Jolie fille, très intelligente, plutôt discrète. Timide, dont on ne sait pas grand-chose, à part qu'elle avait de jolis yeux bleus et des traits fins. Et bien sûr, ayant subit la génothérapie.

Etouffée avec un oreiller. Retrouvée par Carson Beckett, en personne, qui lui rendait visite dans ses quartiers pour savoir si son bras ne la faisait pas trop souffrir.

Allongée dans son lit, calme. Morte.

Et ça il l'avait vu tout de suite, à ses lèvres bleues et son air horrifié.

Pas d'amis proches connus, une mère vivant à Las Vegas avec qui elle avait coupé les ponts depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé que non, elle ne deviendrait pas avocate.

Un bail en soit.

D'après Beckett le corps avait été déplacé. Aucune idée de comment il pouvait deviner un truc pareil, il s'en fichait de toutes façons.

Une de plus.

Une de moins.

Encore.

**...oo0oo...**

John était plongé dans ses pensées, relisant le dossier de Pace, quand Grodin entra dans son bureau :

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais le Daedalus vient d'entrer en orbite autour de la planète. J'ai dit au Colonel Caldwell de bien vouloir patienter là-haut, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi. »

« Ca va nous changer... » murmura Sheppard, lui faisant décrocher un petit sourire. Il soupira, et rejoint la salle d'embarquement :

« Enclenchez le communicateur... Daedalus ici Sheppard, répondez. »

# Demandons permission d'atterrir. #

« Négatif Daedalus. Vous allez devoir attendre là-haut. »

# Pardon ?! #

« Atlantis est en quarantaine. Nous faisons face à une crise, et il est hors de question que d'autres personnes soient mises en danger. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir obtempérer. Si vous tentez d'atterrir ou si quelqu'un se téléporte ici, mes hommes ont ordre de tirer. »

# Bon sang, Sheppard, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? #

« Ce n'est pas une blague monsieur, croyez-moi. »

Il y eu un silence de l'autre côté de l'émetteur radio, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se face entendre :

# Sheppard, ici le Colonel Mitchell, à la tête de SG-1. Quelle est votre situation actuelle ? # **(19)**

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, John mit quelques secondes à réagir :

« Grodin, transférez la communication sur mon oreillette ; vérifiez que les transmissions radios sont bien sécurisées. »

# Sheppard ? #

Une fois que son ordre fut appliqué, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elizabeth : au moins il savait qu'il y serait au calme.

« Je suis toujours là. Notre situation actuelle est un peu catastrophique... »

# Vous pouvez être plus précis ? #

« La précision me fera dire que six de nos hommes se sont fait tués par un psychopathe non identifié. »

A bord du vaisseau, des regards perplexes furent échangés.

# Colonel, veuillez confirmer l'information. #

« Croyez-moi, vous avez bien entendu. Il y a un meurtrier sur Atlantis, qui a déjà tué six membres de l'expédition, et qui, croyez-moi, n'est pas près de s'arrêter. »

# Quelles informations possédez vous à son sujet ? #

« Presque rien. On sait surtout que ce n'est pas un intrus, c'est quelqu'un de l'expédition, quelqu'un qui vit sur Atlantis. »

# Comment peut-on vous aider ? # demanda une voix féminine.

John eut soudain un pincement au cœur :

« Colonel Carter ? »

Daniel, Cameron et Sam échangèrent des regards étonnés. Comment l'avait-il reconnu alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ?

# C'est exact. #

« Je... McKay a toujours beaucoup parlé de vous. »

John baissa les yeux, et le cœur serré il entendit la jeune femme répéter :

# A toujours ? #

Respirant profondément, il se reprit :

« Je vais vous envoyer tout ce qu'on a, tous nos dossiers à ce sujet. Peut-être que vous pourrez trouver quelque chose qu'on n'a pas vu. »

# Très bien Atlantis. On reste en orbite autour de la planète jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Terminé. # répondit Caldwell.

John soupira. Oui, c'était bien le mot :

« Terminé. »

* * *

**(19)** C'est ce que j'appelle un Cross Over surprise ! 8D 


	21. Le Portrait

**Lysiam : **Je t'avoue que ton commentaire m'a surpris, je n'ai pas vraiment compris en quoi ma fic se répétait, et je ne trouve pas que les flashbacks soient si nombreux... Peut-être qu'un prochain commentaore m'aidera à comprendre.  
**Titi :**J'avouuuuue :p Bisoux ma branche à moua, oublie pas que je suis une branche solide qui casse jamais **  
**

* * *

**21. Le Portrait**

Elizabeth sortait tout juste de ses quartiers quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

« Docteur Weir ! »

« Docteur Heightmeyer. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

La diplomate prit une inspiration, et lui dit simplement :

« Ecoutez, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais si vous souhaitez diagnostiquer le trouble généré chez moi par la perte de six des membres de cette expédition, je prendrais rendez-vous un autre jour. »

La psychologue baissa les yeux, et répondit :

« Je comprends. J'aurais aimé que nous en parlions, mais si vous n'y êtes pas prête, nous... »

« Kate. » l'interrompit-elle. « J'ai à faire. »

« Attendez. J'ai quelque chose pour vous : le portrait psychologique de notre homme. »

**...oo0oo...**

L'équipe principale était réunie en salle de briefing, écoutant attentivement les explications du Docteur Heightmeyer, remerciant le Ciel qu'elle ait songé à travailler pour les fédéraux au début de ses études…

« Toutes les victimes ont été tuées soit la nuit, soit à l'écart de toute activité, parfois même les deux. D'après moi, le meurtrier se sent puissant en commettant ces meurtres. En apparence, c'est quelqu'un de gentil, de serviable même, quelqu'un qui ne se fait pas remarquer. Il a l'impression que les autres veulent le dominer, en lui donnant des ordres par exemple. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, on peut supposer qu'il a un QI supérieur à la moyenne, ça arrive souvent quand il s'agit de psychopathes. »

« Alors notre dingue est un génie ? » demanda Bates.

« Je crois que le terme exact est psychopathe. » rectifia Beckett.

« En fait, d'un côté il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il est déséquilibré psychologiquement, et même si je n'ai pas pu avoir de conversation avec lui, je dirais qu'il est atteint de schyzophrénie. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Teyla.

« C'est une maladie mentale. Les patients sont sujets à une paranoïa, parfois poussée à l'extrême. Ils se croient observés, ou croient que les autres organisent un complot contre eux. Ils sont enfermés dans un délire, les poussant parfois même à avoir des hallucinations, visuelles ou auditives, ou même les deux. Dans de nombreux cas, les patients prétendent que quelqu'un, une voix, leur a dit de tuer, ou leur a désigné à qui s'attaquer. Il arrive qu'ils s'appuient sur des textes religieux, ou des choses mystiques pour donner une vérité à ce qu'ils font. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que pour ces gens, ce qu'ils font est bien et que tout à une logique. »

« Purifier... » dit Sheppard d'un air songeur. « C'est ce qui était écrit en Ancien sur le balcon, je crois. »

« C'est exact. En plus de ça, ses actes sont désordonnés. Je veux dire par là qu'il n'a pas un mode opératoire précis, c'est confus : pourquoi manigancer un assassinat en trafiquant des panneaux de contrôle, c'est-à-dire en suivant un plan bien précis, pour ensuite tuer une femme par arme blanche dans sa baignoire ?! »

« C'est vrai que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens… »

« C'est ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que nous avons affaire à un psychopathe atteint de schyzophrénie. »

« Et... Comment peut-on le reconnaître ? » s'enquit Elizabeth.

« C'est souvent compliqué pour l'entourage de se rendre compte que quelqu'un est atteint de schyzophrénie. Il s'agit de détails. Un manque de concentration, un travail désordonné peut parfois être révélateur, mais dans notre cas, le stress que génère la situation peut aussi engendrer ce genre de comportement. On peut aussi noter des sautes d'humeur, des réactions inhabituelles comme des accès de colère... »

« D'accord. Autre chose ? »

« Je dirais qu'on recherche un homme, d'une trentaine d'année. La seule logique pour le choix de ses victimes est d'avoir subit la génothérapie, mais il ne semble pas y avoir un véritable ordre prédéfini. C'est comme s'il attaquait au hasard. »

« C'est possible ? »

« Ce qui semble être le hasard pour nous peut aussi bien être le destin pour lui. »

**...oo0oo...**

A bord du Daedalus, Sam essayait de se préparer son cinquième café de la journée. Dans le vaisseau, tout était sans dessus dessous... Entre Caldwell qui grognait tout ce qu'il pouvait au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi, Hermiod qui venait de leur rappeler avec exemple parfait à la clé pourquoi les Humains n'étaient pas encore la Cinquième Race, et eux qui piétinaient sur les dossiers des membres d'Atlantis... Et cette fichu cafetière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner, bon sang !

La voyant mettre un coup de main rageur dans la pauvre machine à café, Cameron s'approcha d'elle, en se disant que Teal'c avait bien de la chance d'être parti en mission avec SG-3 pour Amazon'Land :

« Un petit conseil, vérifiez qu'il y a bien du café dedans... »

Sam le regarda, regarda la cafetière, et soupira de désespoir.

« Vous voulez que je le fasse ? » demanda Cameron, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Comment vous faites pour paraître aussi détendu ? »

« Je ne vide pas une cafetière par heure ? »

« Hey, vous exagérez, ce n'est que le quatrième café que je voulais me faire ! »

« Hum, j'aurais dit septième à vue de nez, mais bon... »

Il ouvrit la seule machine à sa connaissance qui pouvait résister à Samantha Carter, et tâcha de préparer du café tandis que sa collègue s'appuyait dos à la table.

« Vous étiez proches ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce... McKay et vous... Vous étiez proches ? »

« McKay ? McKay et moi ?! Oh non, ce type est pire que tout, un véritable égocentrique, je vous jure, il a failli nous faire exploser la planète un bon paquet de fois, et il... Il faisait de son mieux, et j'ai toujours été ignoble avec lui... » termina-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Il craquait sur vous ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » répondit-elle, lui laissant à peine le temps de finir sa phrase.

Mitchell la regarda, étonné de sa soudaine franchise:

« A ce point là ? »

« J'en sais rien en fait... Je crois que... Je ne le connaissais pas assez. Vous savez, la moitié des scientifiques le prennent pour un génie et l'autre moitié pour un irresponsable alors... »

« Et vous, vous êtes de quel côté ? »

« Un peu des deux... »

Elle resta pensive un instant, puis lui lança : « ... Bon, il est près ce café, Mitchell ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a du travail ! » semblant avoir retrouvé son courage pour se remettre au boulot.

Il sourit et regarda sa collègue rejoindre la table où les dossiers des membres de l'expédition Atlantis étaient éparpillés. Ca faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils épluchaient toute cette paperasse, mais ça ne servait pas à grand chose... Ils avaient espéré trouver des indices avec leur recul, mais le recul de Cameron lui faisait seulement pensé qu'ils étaient dans de sales draps...

**...oo0oo...**

Dix-huit heures.

Teyla et John étaient en salle de réunion, planchant eux-aussi sur les dossiers et sur le peu d'indices qui s'offraient à eux. Ils piétinaient, c'était simple. Sheppard espérait vraiment que l'équipe du Daedalus puisse les aider, mais il en doutait.

Fatigué de relire encore ces dossiers qu'il connaissait par cœur, il lança un peu plus loin sur la table de dossier de McKallan. Teyla, qui était face à lui, releva les yeux vers lui, et nota son air épuisé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu veux une réponse franche ou une réponse rassurante ? »

Quittant sa place, elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui ; elle pris ses mains et glissa ses doigts entre les siens :

« Ca va aller, d'accord ? On va y arriver. Il faut juste garder espoir. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, et resserra sa pression quand il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les portes de la pièce s'ouvrent. Se séparant à regrets, ils virent Zelenka entrer.

« Oh pardon. Je dérange peut-être, je peux repasser... »

« Non, ça va Radek. On tourne en rond, c'est tout. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose du côté des biologistes ? »

« Non, on a rien à... Attendez, Pace était biologiste non ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. » lui répondit Teyla.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ? »

« Et bien... J'en sais trop rien. C'est peut-être un de ses collègues... »

« Ou quelqu'un qui serait assez proche d'elle pour connaître ses mots de passe ? »

« Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'apparemment cette fille était plutôt solitaire. »

Leurs réflexions furent rompues par le Dr Biro, qui déboula dans la pièce, à bout de souffle :

« Colonel, j'ai quelque chose ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai procédé à l'autopsie du Docteur Pace. Elle a bien été étouffée, et déplacée ensuite, mais ce n'est pas le mieux ! J'ai trouvé un cheveu, un long cheveu brun dans sa gorge. »

« Vous avez fait une analyse ADN ? »

« Oui. Et elle est formelle : Le cheveu qui se trouve dans sa gorge est celui de Ronon Dex. »

**A suivre...**  
( Les Reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, surtout si elles sont constructives ;) )


	22. Dark Light

**Merci pour les Reviews.  
**Spéciale dédicasse à ma Branche, j'espère que ça va te remonter le moral ;)

* * *

**22. Dark Light**

_« J'ai trouvé un cheveu, un long cheveu brun dans sa gorge. »  
« Vous avez fait une analyse ADN ? »  
« Oui. Elle est formelle : Le cheveu qui se trouve dans sa gorge est celui de Ronon Dex. »_

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est le seul indice qu'on ait jamais trouvé, j'ai refait l'analyse deux fois pour en être sûre : il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien un cheveux de Ronon Dex ! »

John porta instinctivement la main à sa radio :

« Ronon, vous me recevez ?! »

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un silence qui ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où il est ? »

« Et bien... » commença Radek « Je l'ai croisé en sortant de mon laboratoire, il se dirigeait vers les téléporteur et il... »

N'écoutant plus le Tchèque, John et Teyla échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de quitter leurs chaises et de se précipiter tous les deux hors de la salle. Zelenka, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, les suivit du mieux qu'il put. Ils entrèrent dans un téléporteur dont les portes se rouvrir vers une zone écartée du centre de la Cité ; après avoir emprunté de nombreux couloirs, le Tchèque réussit à rattraper les deux amis qui avaient pris de l'avance sur lui, lorsque ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent face à un mur qui lui sembla sans intérêt.

Plaçant sa main à gauche du mur, un étrange rayon lumineux scanna la main de Sheppard, déclanchant l'ouverture d'une porte secrète, derrière laquelle un univers particulièrement blanc se présentait. Ca ressemblait drôlement à l'infirmerie, et cette impression se confirma quand Radek vit le Docteur Beckett et le Docteur Weir arriver vers eux.

« Où est Ronon ? » demanda Sheppard de but en blanc.

« Ronon ? Dans la salle d'isolement, pourquoi ? »

« Non de Dieu !!! »

Sheppard défonça pratiquement la porte de la pièce en question, et lui et Teyla levèrent leurs armes en direction du Satédien : celui-ci se trouvait près d'un lit où reposaient diverses perfusions, une seringue à la main.

« Dex ! Posez ça maintenant ! » hurla-t-il.

Surpris, l'homme en face de lui arrêta son geste :

« Colonel, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... » tenta-t-il, alors que ses mains se rapprochaient plus encore des transfusions.

« Reculez !! Posez ça et reculez !! »

« D'accord, je recule. » obtempéra Ronon. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, doucement.

« Posez la seringue ! Et à terre !! » ordonna John une fois de plus.

« Très bien, je vais la poser ! Mais faites attention, ne la brisez pas, d'accord ? » dit-il en posant doucement l'objet sur une table.

Sheppard n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, ce salopard était un traître ! Il les bernait depuis tout ce temps et ils avaient eu la stupidité de lui faire confiance !

Teyla, de son côté, n'arrivait pas non plus à le croire. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, après tout l'espoir, l'amitié qu'ils avaient placée en lui ?

Radek, abasourdi, entra doucement dans la pièce. L'endroit avait tout d'une chambre d'hôpital : Il y avait des monitorings, des perfusions, des fils qui partaient de machines – dont un respirateur - pour rejoindre le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce, et sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il découvrit avec stupeur quel était le patient.

« Rodney... »

**A suivre...**


	23. Too Much Ask

**Titi : **Fais gaffe, je crois que t'es coincée là ! lool  
**Merci beaucoup** tout le monde Je savais que le come back de Roddy ferait des émules, mais là... xD  
Et, moi aussi je vous aime

* * *

**  
**

**23. Too much ask...**

**--- Flashback ---**  
_Au bout de quelques minutes, Carson fit son apparition à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Le Dr Beckett avala difficilement sa salive, et d'un visage triste, leur demanda de le suivre.  
« Rodney a fait un arrêt cardiaque. On a réussi à le faire repartir mais… Son organisme a été privé d'oxygène pendant plusieurs minutes… Il est tombé dans le coma… »  
« Mais… Il va s'en sortir ? »  
« Le corps humain a encore de nombreux mystères pour nous et… On ne sait pas ce qui peut se produire. Il peut sortir du coma demain ou dans plusieurs mois… Et je ne vous cache pas qu'on a aucune idée des dommages causés par le manque d'oxygène… »  
« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » réussit à prononcer Elizabeth.  
« Oui mais… »  
« Il faut qu'on le transfère ailleurs. » le coupa Sheppard. « Il faut l'emmener quelque part où on est certain qu'il sera en sécurité. »  
« Il a raison, si l'assassin apprend qu'il est en vie, il va vouloir lui faire du mal… » appuya Teyla.  
« On a découvert une salle en périphérie de la cité. La porte est dissimulée dans un des murs, mais elle possède un système de reconnaissance au gène ATA à l'entrée. »  
« D'accord, faîtes-le… » approuva Elizabeth.  
« Il va nous falloir une annonce publique… »  
Weir baissa les yeux et chuchota : « Je ne suis pas sûre que j'en aurai la for__ce… »_

**...oo0oo...**

Sheppard et Teyla menaient l'interrogatoire de Ronon dans une salle pas très loin du secteur où était Rodney. Lorne, qui avait passé sa nuit au chevet de McKay, avait rompu sa surveillance le temps de quelques minutes, pour se dégourdir les jambes et se prendre un café. Beckett avait été plutôt réservé en voyant le Runner entrer, mais voyant qu'Elizabeth avait pleine confiance en lui, il avait gardé ses doutes pour lui.

Dex était fermement attaché, assis sur une chaise dans une salle exiguë et de l'autre côté de la table se trouvait John, qui fulminait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« Ah oui ?! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Vous n'avez pas essayé de tuer McKay peut-être ?! »

« Non. Demandez au Docteur Beckett d'analyser le produit dans la seringue, il verra que ça ne l'aurait pas tué. »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement dans cette seringue ? »

« C'est une espèce d'antidote. »

« Un antidote, pourquoi pas ! Concocté par vos soins ? »

« McKay l'a créé avec l'aide du Docteur Pace. »

« Et comment est-ce que vous avez eu connaissance d'un truc pareil ? »

« Par hasard. »

**--- Flashback ---**

_Il était près de quatre heures du matin. Ronon marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité, le sommeil l'ayant fuit. Il passait devant les laboratoires des scientifiques quand il aperçut de la lumière sous la porte. Poussé par sa curiosité, il entra dans la pièce : il y trouva McKay, seul, regardant dans un – micro-quelquechose.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » lui demanda Rodney, étonné.  
« Et vous ? »  
« Je travaille, ça se voit pas ?! »  
« A quatre heures du matin ? »  
« Déjà ? ... Oui, de toutes façons ça n'a pas d'importance. Que valent quelques heures de sommeil contre un Prix Nobel, hein ? »  
« Un quoi ? »  
« Un Pr... Laissez tomber. »  
« Vous travaillez sur quoi ? » s'intrigua Ronon, s'approchant de la table de travail.  
McKay s'empressa de ramasser les feuilles éparpillées vers lui, mais se résigna :  
« Oui, de toutes façons, vous pourrez regarder ça autant que vous voudrez, vous n'y comprendrez rien ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Des recherches... C'est... Disons que c'est quelque chose qui pourra peut-être un jour sauver des vies. Pour l'instant c'est la phase expérimentale, mais on approche du but ! »  
« Ce n'est pas le Docteur Beckett qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses, habituellement ? »  
« Si... Mais là, c'est différent. Le vaccin SP dépasse les compétences d'un médecin, c'est... »  
« SP ? »  
« Sasha Pace. Une collaboratrice. »  
« Je vois. »_

« De quoi il s'agit exactement ? » demanda posément Teyla.

« C'est... D'après McKay c'est sensé guérir toutes les maladies, tous les problèmes de santé, et réveiller les gens qui sont dans un profond sommeil, comme lui. Il m'a dit que si l'occasion se présentait, il fallait le tester sur lui... »

« Ca ressuscite les morts, aussi ? » demanda cyniquement Sheppard sous un regard noir de Teyla.

« Prouvez-nous ce que vous avancez. »

Ronon avala sa salive et dit simplement :

« Dites à Zelenka de vérifier le dossier rouge. »

« Le dossier rouge ? »

« Il sait de quoi je parle. »

**...oo0oo...**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas été informé ! » hurla Zelenka.

« Ecoutez Radek, très peu de personnes étaient au courant de... »

« Et alors ?! Vous me soupçonniez c'est ça ? »

« Je vous en prie, ça n'a rien à voir ! Vous savez très bien que confier un secret à un nombre minimal de personnes diminue les risques de propagation ! » tenta Elizabeth.

« Vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi, c'est donc ça ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de mentir à des dizaines de personnes ? »

« Ca suffit Radek ! » lança Beckett. « Ce qu'on est en train de faire, c'est essayer de lui sauver la vie, un point c'est tout !! »

La conversation cessa quand Sheppard sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire improvisée.

« John ? Ca a donné quelque chose ? » s'enquit Weir.

« Zelenka, est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un dossier rouge ? »

« Le dossier rouge ? Ah ça oui, bien sûr que oui, mais personne n'est sensé être au courant de... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Carson.

« C'est... Et bien c'est là que Rodney met... disons ses petites affaires, les projets qu'il mène en solo, les... »

« Attendez une seconde, depuis quand Rodney mène-t-il des projets en solo ? » l'interrompit Elizabeth.

« Euh... Et bien en fait... »

« Ecoutez, on a besoin de ce dossier, vous pouvez nous le trouver ? »

« Quoi ? Ah ça, Mckay va me tuer s'il l'apprend et... »

« Et bien dans ce cas on s'estimera heureux qu'il soit encore en vie. Allez le chercher ! » ordonna John.

**...oo0oo...**

Teyla était assise face à Ronon, et le Major Lorne se tenait debout, le dos à la porte.

« Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était l'aider. » affirma le Runner.

« Ils ont trouvé un de vos cheveux sur le corps du Docteur Pace. » annonça calmement Teyla.

« Comment savent-ils que c'est un des miens ? »

« Ils appellent ça l'analyse ADN, et c'est tout à fait fiable. »

« Et à cause de ça ils croient que j'ai tué le Docteur Pace ? »

« Ils ont besoin d'explications. »

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée. »

« Comment est-ce qu'un de vos cheveux est arrivé sur elle alors ? » intervint Lorne.

Il laissa passer un instant, puis répondit :

« On s'est croisé dans le couloir. »

« Croisé ? » répéta Lorne.

« Bousculés. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, et elle m'a bousculé. Elle s'est excusé mille fois, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, on s'est sourit et elle a continué son chemin. »

« Et vous ? » insista le soldat.

« J'ai rejoint mes quartiers. »

« ...Bien. Teyla ? » appela-t-il, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient terminé.

Une fois sortis, il lui demanda :

« Vous le croyez ? »

« ... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Et vous ? »

« Il a regardé vers la gauche. »

« Pardon ? »

« Quand quelqu'un cherche un souvenir, il regarde vers la gauche ; s'il cherche à mentir, son regard se dirige vers la droite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est prouvé. » **(20)**

« Bien. Je vais leur dire. »

« Je reste ici. »

**...oo0oo...**

Lorsque Teyla rejoint le petit groupe, ils étaient en pleine conversation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Weir.

« Ronon affirme que la seringue contient un antidote concocté par Rodney. » expliqua Teyla.

« Quel genre d'antidote ? » demanda Beckett.

« Apparemment, le genre vaccin contre toutes les maladies... »

« Rodney n'a aucune connaissance en médecine enfin ! »

« D'après Ronon, il avait des collaborateurs, dont le Dr Pace. » expliqua Sheppard.

« Je pense qu'il dit la vérité. » appuya Teyla.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Ronon dit qu'il a simplement été bousculé par le Dr Pace, et que c'est pour ça qu'un de ses cheveux s'est retrouvé sur elle. »

« C'est trop simple. » contra John.

« Le Major Lorne est de mon avis. » appuya-t-elle. « En plus de ça, Ronon ne correspond pas au profil déterminé par le Docteur Heightmeyer. »

« Elle n'a pas tort. » fit Carson.

« S'il dit la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça implique ? » s'enquit Elizabeth.

« Qu'on a peut-être un moyen de sauver Rodney. Et que l'assassin court toujours. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(20)** C'est véridique ! Comme quoi ça sert de regarder « CSI Las Vegas » !! Mdr 


	24. Les Combattants

**Merciiiiiiiiii(...)iiii **pour toutes les reviews :D Ca fait très plaisir  
Excusez pour la courtitude relative des chapitres :D C'est le métier qui veut ça xD  
Voilà, j'ajoute que de mon côté j'ai bientôt fini cette fic (verse une larmichette)... Mais vous inquiétez pas, il vous reste bien 7/8 chapitres à savourer

* * *

**24. Les Combattants**

John venait d'entrer dans une pièce vide, sachant pertinemment que Teyla le suivait.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le croire innocent ? » commença-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il ne l'est peut-être pas ! »

« Il a trouvé une réponse à toutes nos questions, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce soit confirmé ! »

« Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour avoir tant confiance en lui ?! »

« Je le connais bien, j'ai appris à le comprendre, et si je te dis qu'il dit la vérité c'est que c'est vrai ! J'ai peut-être douté de lui mais maintenant qu'il s'est expliqué, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire ! »

« Et moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le connaître aussi bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée comprendre ? »

Se défiant du regard, ils furent interrompus par Carson qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte : « Euh excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais... »

« Quoi ?!! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Beckett leur lança un regard étonné alors que ses deux collègues se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

« Quand vous aurez terminé de vous hurler dessus, on a du nouveau. » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Teyla s'apprêtait à le suivre quand John l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attends ! … Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, surtout avec toi, je… »

« Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je crois… Je crois que c'était une erreur. On n'est pas encore prêts pour ça, surtout en ce moment. »

John ne sut quoi répondre. Il laissa passer un silence et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Teyla, espérant avoir mal compris ce que ça signifiait.

« Les autres vont nous attendre. » dit-elle finalement.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, laissant John derrière elle.

Il allait falloir qu'ils arrêtent ce dingue parce que tout ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer !

Une fois de plus il avait tout foutu en l'air.

**...oo0oo...**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« J'ai analysé le contenu de la seringue : je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Avec les notes de Rodney, on a réussi à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Disons que ça ressemble fortement à un nanovirus. »

« Comme celui qui a décimé la Cité l'an dernier ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Et bien, les nanocytes qui le constituent ont été programmé pour une mission différente, mais c'est le même concept. Apparemment, les nanorobots ont pour but de localiser les dommages dans l'organisme et de réparer les dégâts, quels qu'ils soient. »

« En quoi le Dr Pace avait-elle un rôle dans ce projet ? » intervint Elizabeth.

« Disons que c'est là que ça se complique. Pour faire simple, des cellules vivantes, je dirais que des êtres vivants de la taille de bactéries, interviennent au niveau de la guérison en 'collaboration' avec les nanocytes. »

« Comment ? »

« Euh ça, j'en sais rien. Ils ont du travaillé pendant des semaines sur ce projet, alors ce n'est pas en quelques heures que je pourrais comprendre de quoi il retourne exactement. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a des chances de marcher ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Ca dépasse largement mes connaissances, et nous ne sommes mêmes pas sûrs que l'antidote soit au point. »

« Mais… Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, non ? » tenta John.

Elizabeth laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. C'était à elle de prendre cette décision, à elle seule. Et elle savait que quel que soit son choix, elle risquait de tuer Rodney.

**...oo0oo...**

Carson dirigea la seringue vers la perfusion de Rodney d'un geste hésitant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth, qui hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il injecta le contenu de la seringue, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le goutte à goutte. On aurait dit comme un compte à rebours, comme le tic tac final, qui fait qu'à tout moment tout peut exploser.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit simplement :

« Nous n'avons aucune idée du temps que ça mettra à agir, alors… Vous devriez tous aller faire un tour, je vous contacterai quand il y aura du changement, d'accord ? »

Les autres se regardèrent en silence, mais ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Puis il y eut ce bruit qui brisa le silence. Le bruit qu'il avait toujours aimé entendre.

Celui d'un rythme cardiaque régulier.

Il se précipita au chevet de McKay, suivit d'Elizabeth et eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Rodney ouvrir les yeux. Ils virent son torse se bomber, comme s'il prenait une respiration après un long moment d'apnée.

« Rodney, restez calme, d'accord ? Le tube dans votre gorge est là pour vous aider à respirer, je vais l'enlever. Vous allez prendre une inspiration, et quand je vous le dirai vous expulserez l'air, ok ? ». Recevant un battement de paupières pour acquiescement, il continua : « Bien, alors on y va. »

Le médecin retira le tube et aida Rodney à pivoter sur le côté pour calmer sa quinte de toux.

« Ca va aller Rodney, le plus dur est fait maintenant. »

Tentant de prendre une respiration normale, McKay ne put que serrer la main d'Elizabeth, qui se trouvait dans la sienne depuis le départ. Mais doucement il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas : il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa toux, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'est tout juste s'il arrivait à penser. Il avait l'impression d'être envahi par une brume opaque qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, se glissait entre chaque synapse de ses neurones, de sorte que même s'il le voulait son corps échappait à son contrôle. Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, pas retourner dans le noir, non il…

Le bruit d'un bippement plus que rapide alerta les membres présents dans la pièce.

« Je crois qu'il fait une crise de panique. »

« Quoi ? » murmura Elizabeth imperceptiblement.

« Rodney, calmez-vous, ça va aller ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant, vous êtes sorti d'… Non de Dieu ! Il convulse !! Sheppard venez m'aider à le maintenir ! »

Les deux hommes tentaient de limiter les soubresauts du corps de Rodney tandis que l'infirmière veillait à ce que sa tête soit inclinée en arrière. Elizabeth entendit Carson donner des ordres, mais elle n'était plus vraiment là. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les mouvements incontrôlables de Rodney et ses paupières entrouvertes qui ne laissait voir que le blanc de ses yeux.

Les convulsions finirent par se calmer, laissant Rodney dans un état semi-conscient.

« Rodney, dites-nous qui vous a fait ça ! » fit Sheppard.

« Il n'est pas en état de répondre à des questions ! » ordonna Beckett.

« C'est notre seule chance d'avoir une information, alors ne venez pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Ellean… » murmura Rodney.

Les deux autres hommes, se regardèrent surpris, avant de tendre l'oreille.

« Ellean… C'est… Ellean… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Carson.

« Ellean… Rodney, qu'est-ce que c'est Ellean ? »

« Vous perdez votre temps, il est inconscient. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Weir.

« Son état est stable. Il est sorti du coma profond dans lequel il était plongé, mais son inconscience signifie qu'il n'a pas encore finit de se battre. »

John regarda le scientifique une dernière fois, et dit avant de quitter la pièce :

« Il gagnera. »


	25. Losing Grip

Désolée d'uploader si tardivement, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ! Pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un

**Merci pour les reviews. **

* * *

**25. Losing Grip**

Kelly se rendait dans ses quartiers. La journée avait été longue pour elle. Elle faisait partie du staff médical informé de l'état du Docteur McKay… En fait, il n'y avait que Beckett, et elle.

Bref, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais ç'avait été une bonne journée en soi : l'état du Dr McKay s'était amélioré.

Carson l'avait mise dans la confidence sans grande hésitation ; après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, bien avant le grand départ pour Atlantis, ils avaient pleine confiance l'un en l'autre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, et tendit la main pour allumer la lumière mais rien n'y fit. Elle pensa à un dysfonctionnement, mais elle changea vite d'avis en voyant une ombre passer devant elle. Elle appuya rapidement sur l'ouverture de la porte et sortit de ses quartiers en courant.

Elle paniqua encore plus en voyant que personne n'était dans les couloirs, et finit par maudire l'installation du couvre-feu. Elle vit quelqu'un tourner dans le couloir devant elle, et accéléra le pas :

« Attendez ! S'il vous plait ! »

L'homme se retourna et elle put constater que ça n'était autre que Ronon Dex.

« S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi, je crois que je l'ai vu, je… »

« Du calme, d'accord ? Vous avez vu qui ? »

« Cet homme, le… Celui qui a tué tous ces gens. »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans mes quartiers, il était dans mes quartiers, je l'ai vu ! »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez reconnu ? Vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Non, il faisait trop sombre, je l'ai juste vu passer devant moi, et il… »

« Calmez-vous d'accord. Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi ? »

« Quoi ? … Vous croyez que j'ai tout inventé, c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais vous êtes nerveuse, et fatiguée, et il se peut que… »

« Très bien, laissez tomber, je vais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre ! » fit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Ronon la regarda lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers le fond du couloir :

« Attendez… » dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

« Kelly. Kelly Stockes. »

« Où se trouvent vos quartiers, Kelly ? »

**...oo0oo...**

Dans le Daedalus, Caldwell venait de débarquer dans la salle où SG-1 travaillait :

« Alors, vous avez du nouveau ? »

« Non, toujours rien, monsieur. » répondit Carter.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a près de deux cent cinquante personnes en danger de mort, là en-bas ?! »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Dommage, je venais juste de demander à Mitchell s'il avait quelqu'un dans la vie ! » ironisa Daniel.

« Est-ce que c'est une proposition, Jackson ?! » demanda le concerné.

L'archéologue pencha la tête sur le côté en signe réprobateur, alors que Caldwell sortait de la pièce pour aller grommeler ailleurs.

« Comprenez-le un peu, fit Sam, ce sont aussi ses hommes. »

« Non, je suis pas de cet avis » répondit Cameron. « Ce sont les hommes de Weir, les hommes de Sheppard, mais pas les hommes de Caldwell, même si ça lui ferait bien plaisir. »

« Prépareriez-vous une mutinerie ? » demanda la voix du petit homme gris qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Chacun fut étonné de voir l'Asgard loin de ses consoles, lorsqu'il dit :

« Le Colonel Caldwell m'est peu supportable, particulièrement en temps de crise comme celui-ci. Peut-être pourrais-je vous être utile ? »

Les trois humains se lancèrent des regards perplexes, se demandant ou était le piège, ce qui sembla vexer le Gris qui quitta la pièce, murmurant des paroles en une langue peu compréhensible.

« Bon, si on se remettait au boulot ? » demanda Sam.

Daniel replongea le nez dans un dossier, et dit :

« J'aime le sens de la précision de l'USAir Force : Regardez, chacun s'accorde apparemment à dire que cette biologiste, le Docteur Pace, était une femme plutôt solitaire, pourtant ils ont trouvé des préservatifs dans sa table de nuit... Elle ne devait donc pas être si seule que ça... » signala-t-il.

« Vous pensez que c'est son petit ami secret qui lui aurait volé ses codes d'accès pour pouvoir se servir du logiciel pour trafiquer les messages radio ? » essaya Sam.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ou peut-être qu'elle était dans le coup, et que quand elle a vu que son copain se mettait à dérailler dans le genre massacre à la tronçonneuse, elle a voulu le balancer, et hop, il l'a tuée. » fit Cameron.

« Je pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à manigancer ce genre de crimes... »

« Je croyais qu'on ne la connaissait pas ? »

« Et bien, peut-être, mais tous ses collègues avaient une bonne estime d'elle. Puis, regardez, elle avait 23 ans à peine, non, vraiment, je la vois pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ! » défendit Carter.

« Et si... Ce n'était pas vraiment elle ? » demanda Daniel,

« Développez. »

« Et bien... Partons du principe que Sam ait raison, et que Pace n'ait rien à voir là dedans... Peut-être que les crimes sont si désordonnés que ça parce qu'on a affaire à un Goa'uld, qui n'aurait pas totalement le contrôle de son hôte ? »

« Faudrait déjà supposer que les Goa'uld aient atteint cette galaxie, sans se faire repérer... »

« Oui, peut-être, mais écoutez : ça expliquerait des choses, en fait personne de l'équipe n'est coupable, il s'agit juste d'un Goa'uld qui peut donc avoir accès aux informations dont il a besoin en s'implantant dans son hôte... »

« Possible... Mais, en général les Goa'ulds, pour le peu dont il en reste, sont plutôt du genre à rechercher le pouvoir, pas à exterminer la population d'une de nos bases aussi méthodiquement... »

« Peut-être qu'ils en ont marre de se faire ridiculiser ? » tenta Jackson.

« Ou peut-être... qu'il cherche quelque chose ? »

**...oo0oo...**

_L'ombre se faufila hors de la chambre. _Il_ l'avait perdue, bon sang !_

Il_ tenta de se faire discret, longeant les couloirs, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et le poussa dans une pièce vide._

_« Il faut qu'on parle, Peter ! »_

_En voyant qui se présentait à lui,_ il _baissa instantanément les yeux :_

_« Maître. »_

_« Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ? »_

_« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… »_

_« Tu ne sais pas ?! » cria l'homme. « Je suis partout Peter. Tu le sais ça. Je sais tout, tu ne peux rien me cacher. »_

_« Je… Je sais Monsieur, votre pouvoir est sans fin. »_

_« En effet, il l'est. Ils sont à ta recherche. Ils sont sur ta piste, ils vont te retrouver Peter. »_

_« Quoi ? Mais vous… Non, c'est impossible, j'ai… »_

_« Je_ sais_, Peter. »_

_« Oui, bien sûr… Votre savoir n'a pas de limite, et vous avez contrôle sur le temps et l'espace autant que sur les hommes, Maître, je… »_

_« A l'avenir tu dois être plus prudent, plus minutieux. Ils ont trouvé Ellean. »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, bouleversé._

_« Ils ont Ellean, le Mal a dit aux Innocents que Ellean complotait contre eux. »_

_« Mais c'est faux enfin, ils… »_

_« Les Innocents ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ellean… Il est perdu à présent. Mais nous devons continuer notre bataille, Fils. Il faut le venger. »_

Il_ plongea son regard dans les profonds yeux verts de son maître, et répondit :_

_« Ellean sera vengé, je vous en fais la promesse. » _


	26. Obsession

Comme promis :o)

* * *

**26. Obsession**

Radek vit Sheppard pénétrer dans son laboratoire, d'un air hésitant.

« Rodney a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il a dit 'Ellean'.»

« Ellean ? »

« Ca vous évoque quelque chose ? »

« Et bien, oui mais… Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens ! »

« Dites toujours ! »

« Et bien, Ellean figure dans la base de données. C'est un Ancien qui… »

« Un Ancien ?! »

« Oui, un Ancien. Il a travaillé sur divers projets tout au long de sa vie. On sait qu'il a fait partie de ceux à rester sur Atlantis jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il tenait absolument à terminer ses projets… Il en a mené à bien un grand nombre, on a trouvé une salle remplie d'objets créés par lui, c'est vraiment, vraiment impressionnant ! »

« Est-ce que vous connaissez une raison quelconque pour que McKay ait prononcé son nom ? »

« … Pas vraiment. Dernièrement, on a trouvé un objet qui projette un hologramme, son hologramme, celui de Ellean. Il nous explique pratiquement la même chose que la projection holographique de la grande salle, mais c'est disons… plus personnel. »

« Est-ce que je peux voir cet hologramme ? »

« Et bien, oui, mais il faut savoir qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il perdait de la puissance beaucoup plus vite que prévu, alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'il résiste à de nombreuses lectures. »

« De toutes manières, je suis certain que vous avez pris en note chaque détails alors s'il tombe en panne, qu'importe ! »

« C'est un vestige des Anciens, Colonel. Un message qui nous est adressé, c'est d'une valeur inestimable… »

« Mais peut-être que quelque chose dans ce message nous permettra de sauver des vies, et ça aussi c'est d'une valeur inestimable. »

« ... Oui, vous avez raison. Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner l'objet. »

Radek le mena jusqu'à un laboratoire où étaient entreposés et étiquetés de nombreux artefacts.

« Voilà, c'est celui-ci. Je vous laisse regarder… »

« Juste une chose : est-ce que c'est lui qui a créé le casque ? »

« Le casque d'omnivoyance ? Oui c'est exact, pourquoi ? »

« Pour confirmer un doute… »

**...oo0oo...**

_« Humains de la Terre. J'espère que le transpondeur fonctionne, sinon je perds un temps précieux pour peu de chose… » sourit-il. « Je m'appelle Ellean Eraïgos. Je suis issu de la race des Lantiens, et si, comme je l'espère, notre race se perpétuera, enfin s'est perpétuée, vous êtes nos descendants. Je sais que c'est un vœu difficile que nous prononçons là, mais tous nos espoirs sont en vous. J'espère réellement que vous mènerez et emporterez les batailles contre les Wraiths. Si vous ne les avez pas encore rencontrés, ce dont je doute largement, je vous espère prêts à affronter la plus atroce des créatures n'ayant jamais existée. Nous perdons la guerre, et ce depuis des années. Nous sommes coincés ici, dans notre propre Création, la Cité d'Atlantis. Nous sommes pris à notre propre piège, et notre seule échappatoire est la Porte : la seule porte de cette galaxie à pouvoir rejoindre la Terre, notre planète d'origine, et la vôtre. Si vous voyez ce message, cela signifie que notre toute dernière mission a réussi : nous avons fuit vers la Terre, et la Cité d'Atlantis est restée enfouie sous les mers protectrices, à l'abri des monstres qui rôdent. J'espère que vous serez revenus avec la technologie nécessaire pour le combat final. Cette guerre a durée assez longtemps, il faut y mettre un terme : et vous êtes le seul espoir de l'univers… »_

_« Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » le coupa une voix souriante._

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Ellean :

_« Il est certain que si tes descendants sont aussi pessimistes que toi, les Wraiths ne sont pas près d'être vaincus ! »_

_« Si tu complimentes déjà des êtres qui ne verront le monde que dans de très nombreuses années, ils seront aveuglés par la vanité ! »_

Se tournant vers la « caméra », Ellean dit :

_« N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, vous avez un rôle important dans cette mission. »_

_« J'espère que tu auras raison cette fois-ci. Qu'ils réussiront à purifier nos terres à présent souillées par les Wraiths… »_

_« Je suis persuadé qu'ils y parviendront ! »_

_« Alors si tel est le cas, … »_

L'image se brouilla et finit par disparaître.

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à regarder le message jusqu'au bout : d'après nous, il reste encore quelques minutes d'enregistrées, mais je crains que l'objet ait été endommagé. La première fois que nous l'avons regardé, l'image était plus nette et le son était plus clair. On s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'à force de l'étudier, l'objet perdait de sa puissance et donc de sa qualité. »

« Et il n'y a pas un moyen pour remettre de l'énergie là-dedans ? »

« Il faudrait d'abord parvenir à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'appareil. »

« Vous l'aviez étudié pendant des heures, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière dont il fonctionne ! » fit Sheppard.

« Pour optimiser le son et l'image, il faudrait d'abord parvenir à ouvrir le boîtier, Colonel ! Désolé mais les Anciens n'ont pas laissé sur place le mode d'emploi de leurs artefacts ! » s'irrita le Tchèque. « Maintenant si vous souhaitez trouver le moyen, libre à vous ! » fit-il en quittant la pièce.

**...oo0oo...**

Ronon venait de faire le tour des quartiers du Dr Stockes, par sécurité.

« Vous voyez, il n'y a personne. »

« Il est sûrement parti entre temps. »

« Oui, sûrement. » dit-il, peu convaincu.

« Vous devriez retourner à vos quartiers. » fit-elle, pas vraiment ravie de son comportement.

« Oui, vous avez raison. » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis il se retourna : « Vous venez ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Si quelqu'un vous menace, je ne vais pas vous laissez seule. Vous serez en sécurité avec moi, dans mes quartiers. »

Elle le considéra du regard un instant, et répondit, hésitante : « Je… Merci. »

**...oo0oo...**

_« …avons fuit vers la Terre, et la Cité d'Atlantis est restée enfouie sous les mers protectrices, à l'abri des monstres qui rôdent. J'espère que vous serez revenus avec la technologie nécessaire pour le combat final… »_

« John ? »

« Schh ! »

Sheppard était face à l'écran holographique, un bloc note et un crayon à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« ... _certain que si tes descendants sont aussi pessimistes que toi, les Wraiths ne sont pas près d'être vaincus ! …»_

« Aller, s'il te plait, fais-moi plaisir… » murmura-t-il.

« John ? »

En seule réponse, il leva la main le point fermé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire.

_« … N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, vous avez un rôle important dans cette mission… »_

« Aller… Vas-y, je t'en prie… »

« _…réussiront à purifier nos terres… »_

« John, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! »

« Tais-toi ! » ordonna-t-il brusquement.

Effarée par son comportement, Teyla ne trouva rien à dire, et resta silencieuse à l'observer, inquiète. Il était penché sur la console, comme si la regarder de plus près la ferait mieux fonctionner.

_« Alors si tel est le cas, … »_

Comme les fois précédentes, l'image se brouilla et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y eut plus rien.

« Non !! Mais c'est pas vrai !! » cria-t-il donnant un coup dans le bloc de papier qui atterrit par terre un peu plus loin. Teyla n'avait pu retenir un sursaut face à cet accès de violence, elle ne…

Et les paroles de Kate lui revinrent en tête… _« On peut aussi noter des sautes d'humeur, des réactions inhabituelles comme des accès de colère... »_

Le cœur battant elle demanda d'une voix faible :

« John ? »

Celui-ci avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, et murmurait :

« C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai, je t'en prie, ça doit marcher… Il le faut... »

« John ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Faisant glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, il releva les yeux vers elle. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une tête à faire peur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, comme à bout de forces.

Teyla prit une inspiration et dit prudemment :

« Tu… Tu es ici depuis plusieurs heures… »

« Je sais ! Oui, je sais, mais… Mais il faut que je le voie, je dois le voir jusqu'à la fin ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« L'hologramme ! Je suis persuadé qu'il est là, quelque part… Il faut juste, juste que je puisse le regarder jusqu'à la fin, c'est pas grand-chose, juste… »

Se mordant la lèvre, elle tenta de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix : « Tu es persuadé que _qui_ est là ? »

Il leva la tête, comme s'il s'apprêtait à répondre à une question qui lui paraissait évidente, et s'arrêta. Il regarda la jeune femme, puis son regard glissa vers le sol, comme perturbé.

« Tu crois… Tu crois que… Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir dingue ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos quand elle entendit ce qu'il venait de dire. Enterrant ses doutes au plus profond d'elle-même, elle répondit :

« Non… Tu travailles depuis des heures, tu devrais te reposer, c'est tout… »

Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il répondit :

« Je crois que Rodney a regardé l'enregistrement jusqu'à la fin. Et je crois… Je crois que l'assassin l'a aussi regardé. Et que c'est pour ça que Rodney a parlé de Ellean, parce qu'il savait que Zelenka nous montrerait ça… »

« Et tu penses que si toi aussi, tu le vois jusqu'à la fin, tu parviendras à comprendre qui est l'assassin ? »

« Oui, je crois… » murmura-t-il.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit simplement :

« Montre-moi. »


	27. Trouble Je

**Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lectuuure :o) **

* * *

**27. Trouble Je**

John et Teyla avaient passé toute la nuit à regarder le message en boucle sans parvenir à en voir la fin. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir quelques heures, ne pouvant plus lutter contre la fatigue, et maintenant qu'ils étaient réveillés ils cherchaient désespérément un moyen d'atteindre leur but.

« Peut-être… peut-être que si tu utilisais ton gène pour tenter de le faire fonctionner plus longtemps… »

« Non, j'ai déjà essayé, ça ne mène à rien… En plus de ça, l'appareil perd sa puissance à une vitesse folle, l'enregistrement perd en qualité… »

« On ne pourrait pas le brancher à une source d'énergie ? »

« Les scientifiques qui ont travaillé dessus ne sont pas parvenu à l'ouvrir. » dit-il en faisant tourner l'objet dans ses mains. C'était une sorte de demi sphère totalement lisse, hormis le cercle rouge central d'où émanait l'image.

« Tu as essayé de l'ouvrir toi-même ? Je veux dire, par la pensée ? »

Il regarda Teyla, se demandant comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il fixa l'objet et se concentra : ça devait fonctionner.

Teyla l'observait silencieusement. Il avait l'air exténué, et à bout de forces, mais il était toujours là. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il se sentait comme responsable, ou du moins comme celui qui devait résoudre la situation, et la résoudre seul.

Soudainement, elle vit une petite trappe jusqu'à lors invisible pivoter, laissant apparaître une étrange pierre. John la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres, et elle put voir à nouveau dans ses yeux une étincelle d'espoir.

Il eut à peine le temps d'appeler Zelenka que celui-ci apparut dans la pièce, murmurant quelques paroles voulant sûrement dire « ce type est incroyable », ou un truc du genre – il avait besoin d'un remonte moral.

« Vous pensez pouvoir recharger ce truc ? »

« Mieux que ça, on en a en réserve… »

Radek chercha l'objet du regard, et alla chercher la petite pièce.

« On n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ça pouvait servir, et jamais on s'est dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un élément faisant partie d'une chaîne. »

Il ôta minutieusement la pierre de l'objet, et glissa la seconde dans l'encoche.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que celle-ci soit pleine. A vous l'honneur ! » dit-il en regardant John.

Celui-ci fit passer sa main au dessus du cercle rouge, et la lumière fut.

_« Humains de la Terre. J'espère que le transpondeur fonctionne, sinon je perds un temps précieux pour peu de chose… » sourit-il. « Je m'appelle Ellean Eraïgos. Je suis issu de la race des Lantiens, et si, comme je l'espère, notre race se perpétuera, enfin s'est perpétuée, vous êtes nos descendants. Je sais que c'est un vœu difficile que nous prononçons là, mais tous nos espoirs sont en vous. J'espère réellement que vous mènerez et emporterez les batailles contre les Wraiths. Si vous ne les avez pas encore rencontrés, ce dont je doute largement, je vous espère prêts à affronter la plus atroce des créatures n'ayant jamais existée. Nous perdons la guerre, et ce depuis des années. Nous sommes coincés ici, dans notre propre Création, la Cité d'Atlantis. Nous sommes pris à notre propre piège, et notre seule échappatoire est la Porte : la seule porte de cette galaxie à pouvoir rejoindre la Terre, notre planète d'origine, et la vôtre. Si vous voyez ce message, cela signifie que notre toute dernière mission a réussi : nous avons fuit vers la Terre, et la Cité d'Atlantis est restée enfouie sous les mers protectrices, à l'abri des monstres qui rôdent. J'espère que vous serez revenus avec la technologie nécessaire pour le combat final. Cette guerre a durée assez longtemps, il faut y mettre un terme : et vous êtes le seul espoir de l'univers… »_

_« Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » le coupa une voix souriante._

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Ellean :

_« Il est certain que si tes descendants sont aussi pessimistes que toi, les Wraiths ne sont pas près d'être vaincus ! »_

_« Si tu complimentes déjà des êtres qui ne verront le monde que dans de très nombreuses années, ils seront aveuglés par la vanité ! »_

Se tournant vers la « caméra », Ellean dit :

_« N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, vous avez un rôle important dans cette mission. »_

_« J'espère que tu auras raison cette fois-ci. Qu'ils réussiront à purifier nos terres à présent souillées par les Wraiths… »_

_« Je suis persuadé qu'ils y parviendront ! »_

_« Alors si tel est le cas, … »_

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase. L'image trembla, et alors que les trois observateurs pensaient à un nouvel échec, ils se redirent compte que c'était l'enregistreur qui bougeait et non l'image diffusée.

_« Ellean, il va falloir partir ! » _

_« Non, je dois terminer le message et… »_

_Une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir et un bruit sourd retenti._

_« Ils ont besoin de toi pour immerger la Cité ! On doit y aller, maintenant ! » fit l'homme en passant devant l'objectif : tournant le dos à l'image, il prit Ellean par le bras en lui disant :_

_« Tu sais quoi, tu avais raison. ». Se tournant vers l'enregistreur, il le désigna du doigt : « Ce sont eux, notre seul espoir ! »_

« Panebože ! »

L'enregistrement s'était arrêté, et l'image d'Ellean et son ami stagnait à présent au dessus de l'artefact. Incrédules, les trois équipiers ne parvenaient pas à dire un mot.

« C'est… »

Teyla n'en croyait pas ses yeux. John n'avait pas quitté l'image du regard, et confirma avec la même stupeur ce que pensaient les autres :

« C'est moi. »

**...oo0oo...**

Ronon frappa aux quartiers de Kelly, pour prendre de ses nouvelles… Ils s'étaient quittés à l'aube, chacun ayant des choses à faire. Dans d'autres circonstances, la situation leur aurait certainement parue déplacée, mais ils étaient parvenus à s'endormir tous deux dans le lit du Satédien.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait lui parler. Cette femme… elle l'intriguait. C'est vrai, elle semblait si forte et si faible à la fois… C'était étrange, et puis son parfum… Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur la nuque. C'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à une femme…

Il soupira et frappa encore à la porte. Il attendit un instant, et dit :

« Docteur Stockes, vous êtes là ? »

Restant sans réponse, il décida d'entrer. Pénétrant dans l'appartement à pas de loups, il prit son stunner et avança prudemment. Il fit rapidement le tour des lieux, et ne vit personne. Elle était sûrement au mess, ou à l'infirmerie… C'était vraiment idiot d'entrer dans ses quartiers comme ça, lui aussi commençait à devenir – comment disaient-ils ? Ah oui – _paranoïaque_. Puis ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de s'inquiéter comme ça pour… Un bruit fit couper court à ses pensées. C'était un bruit étrange, comme… un gémissement… Il s'approcha du lit, et trouva Kelly presque cachée en dessous, gisant sur le sol : une tâche de sang grandissante apparaissait sur son t-shirt…

**...oo0oo...**

Laura était à l'infirmerie avec Carson quand ils virent le runner débouler dans l'infirmerie, avec Kelly dans ses bras. Le médecin lui montra un lit et donna divers ordres à ses subordonnés qui s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme ; Ronon sentit une main se poser sur son bras, et se laissa convaincre par Cadman d'attendre à l'extérieur. A peine eut-il tourné le dos qu'un rideau se glissa entre l'équipe médicale et lui.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils attendaient que Beckett sorte du bloc. Kelly avait été blessée par une arme à feu, et même si Ronon n'avait pas pris le temps de repérer avec exactitude la localisation de la blessure, il savait que cette pourriture avait visé le cœur. Il espérait pour lui ne pas qu'ils ne se trouvent jamais face à face, car sinon jamais l'autre ne s'en sortirait vivant.

Après d'interminables minutes de silence, il dit comme pour lui-même :

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle savait qu'il s'en prendrait à elle. Il était entré dans ses quartiers, elle savait qu'il recommencerait, elle me l'avait dit ! Et je l'ai pas crue…»

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Ronon. Qu'auriez-vous pu faire de toutes façons ? »

L'ex-runner la regarda dans les yeux et répondit : « Je l'aurais protégée… »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir. »

« Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre ? »

« Carson est le meilleur, ayez confiance en lui ! »

« Confiance en lui ? Il n'a même pas confiance en moi… » fit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ni vous en moi ! » rappela-t-elle malicieusement. « J'ai entendu parler de _ça_. »

« Désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas rancunière. » sourit-elle, quand ils furent interrompus par Beckett :

« Comment elle va ? » demanda Ronon de but en blanc.

« Elle va bien, son état est stable. On a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie à temps, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. » expliqua le médecin.

« Je peux la voir ? »

Le médecin hésita une seconde, et finit par acquiescer. Il regarda le Satédien partir et Laura se tint à son bras en lui murmurant :

« Tu as fait le bon choix. »

**A suivre...**


	28. Désemparés

**Merci pour les Reviews ! **

Et pour la frustration occasionnée par mes chaps... c'est fait expres ! Niark niark niark :D Aller, zou, un chapitre spécial shippeuz :o)

* * *

**28. Désemparés**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le Satédien était au chevet de Kelly. Il ne cessait de se répéter que s'il était resté avec elle, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Cette femme... Cette femme avait un terrible pouvoir sur lui. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une telle chose, et d'ailleurs il s'était souvent demandé s'il était encore capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit... Toutes ces années passées à l'écart de toute civilisation avaient fait de lui quelqu'un d'autre... Toutes ces années à tenter de survivre...

Son regard perdu sur la jeune femme, qui venait de se réveiller, une idée naquit en lui : qui sait, peut-être, qu'à présent il pourrait simplement tenter de vivre ?

« Ronon ? »

« Hey, Kelly… » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, s'approchant du lit.

« J'ai mal… »

« Je sais, mais vous ne devez pas parler, rester calme, d'accord ? Je vais appeler Beckett pour qu'il… Kelly ? » demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme avait refermé les yeux.

Rouvrant lourdement les paupières, la jeune femme répondit dans un murmure : « Je suis toujours là… »

Le Satédien sourit, et lui dit : « Je vais chercher le Docteur Beckett, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un battement de paupières et chuchota faiblement en lui serrant la main : « Revenez vite… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin déboula dans la pièce, s'empressant de vérifier tous les écrans liés de près ou de loin à la jeune femme. Il écouta attentivement son coeur, et après plusieurs minutes d'inspection sous toutes les coutures, il se décida à prendre le tabouret et s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« Tu as eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Tu as frôlé le pneumothorax, la balle n'est passée qu'à quelques millimètres de ton poumon gauche, et par je ne sais quel miracle, elle n'a touché aucune artère. Elle est ressortie de l'autre côté en laissant une plaie nette, elle n'a fait que déchirer des tissus, mais rien de bien grave… »

« Si je comprends bien, je dois m'estimer heureuse d'avoir mal ? »

« C'est ça. » sourit le médecin.

« Qui… Qui m'a trouvée ? »

Carson sembla hésiter un peu et répondit : « Ronon. Il t'a sauvé la vie… »

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura : « Je le déteste… »

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Dex… »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un type me sauve la vie… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et poussa un long soupir.

Carson et elle s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue, en face de l'hôpital où ils travaillaient tous les deux à l'époque. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue quand un dingue avait déboulé en voiture, manquant de la renverser… Si Carson n'avait pas été là…

L'Ecossais sourit et lui demanda :

« Je dois comprendre que tu craques pour lui ? »

Un an après leur rencontre, ils s'étaient fiancés…

« Pour à jamais purifier l'univers… » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens de me rappeler. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « C'est… c'est ce qu'il a dit, je me souviens ! Pour à jamais purifier l'univers, il a... »

« Calme-toi, tout est fini maintenant. Ca va aller. »

**...oo0oo...**

Dans le laboratoire, Radek, John et Teyla étaient toujours aussi dépassés.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Teyla, incrédule.

« Ça ne l'est pas !! »

« A vrai dire, si, mais disons très improbable... Vraiment très improbable... »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Et bien... on se doutait bien qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous, dont le Colonel Sheppard, étaient des descendant directs des Anciens, mais de là à faire face à une telle ressemblance, c'est... »

« Déconcertant ! » fit une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant brusquement, les trois collègues virent le Docteur Grodin sur le pas de la porte.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Zelenka.

« Euh, j'ai juste... Je vous cherchais, et j'ai entendu du bruit en passant, alors je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien. Vous êtes parvenus à visualiser le film jusqu'à la fin ? » finit-il en pointant l'objet du doigt. Sheppard s'empressa de passer sa main au dessus du demi globe pour faire disparaître l'image, et dit sèchement en quittant la pièce :

« Non, on n'a rien vu du tout ! Merci Radek. »

Il partit d'un pas vif, suivi par Teyla :

« John, attends ! »

« Non !! » fit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je sais ce que tu penses, et... et non ! »

Sous son regard intrigué il continua, en reculant : « Je ne suis pas... Je... Je sais que ton peuple est totalement en admiration devant les Anciens, et... Et ce n'est pas le signe de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, ce n'est pas moi, c'est juste... Juste une coïncidence ! »

Teyla acquiesça et lui demanda calmement : « Est-ce que c'est moi ou toi que tu essaies de convaincre ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible... Rien, rien de tout ça n'est possible... Bon sang, Teyla ! On voit un type qui est mon portrait craché sur une super-vidéo qui date d'il y a dix mille ans ! Et cette vidéo a été tournée par un certain Ellean, un type dont on ne sait rien à part que Rodney, à l'article de la mort, a prononcé son nom, et que ce type, oui ce même type a créé un casque que j'ai initialisé y'a deux mois et qui me fait avoir des visions du futur ! Et ces visions, ces visions elles sont de plus en plus réalistes, elles me rendent dingue, Teyla, tu comprends ça ?!! Je vois, j'ai vu et je vois encore la manière dont il a tué ces gens, je connais chaque détail, comme si j'y étais ! Mais c'est ça le problème, je n'y étais pas, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, et je n'ai rien demandé à personne pour le voir !! » cria-t-il.

Elle le regarda et fit un pas vers lui, mais il recula aussitôt :

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu... que tu sois avec moi, tu comprends ça ?! Il, il y a un lien entre ce type et moi, un lien que je comprends pas, et j'ai... J'ai peur... S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, jamais je pourrais me le pardonner... »

« John... »

« Vas t'en !! » cria-t-il en reculant d'avantage. « Je t'en prie, je veux pas te faire de mal... » murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Elle le regarda partir, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle manière l'aider...

C'était son combat. Un combat où il n'y avait que lui et cet autre...

Il devait le faire, oui, il devait le faire... Seul.

**...oo0oo...**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronon était de retour dans la chambre de Kelly.

« Le Docteur Beckett m'a dit que vous vous étiez rappelé quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, encore sous le choc.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous vous rappelez sa voix ? »

« Je... Je sais pas, je sais plus... C'est flou, c'est tellement flou... »

« D'accord, c'est pas grave Kelly, ça... »

« C'est pas grave ? Bien sûr c'est grave enfin ! Je suis la seule personne en vie à pouvoir nous apporter des informations sur ce fou furieux, et j'arrive même plus à faire la part des choses ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer un sanglot, détournant le visage. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Ronon s'assit sur le bord du lit, et glissa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Écartant les larmes et des mèches blondes de son visage, il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Kelly enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Satédien, qui en fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris, et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

**A suivre...**


	29. Rising

**Tiphaine : 1)** Je vois que tu as le sens des priorités ! mdr **2)** Sadiique :p** 3) & 4) **Mdrr

**5) & 6)** Tout de suite **  
**

** A tous les fans de SG-1. (rires)  
**

* * *

**29. Rising**

Il fait nuit, il fait nuit noire. Il ne parvient à distinguer rien d'autre que... que rien.

Il ne sent pas, le vent sur sa peau, il n'entend pas, le bruit des flots, il ne sait pas, ce qu'il fait là.

Il ne sait même pas, où c'est, ce là...

Ses yeux, roulent sous ses paupières.

Il cherche, un détail, quelque chose, d'autre que la nuit, la nuit noire.

Bouge sa main gauche.

Et sent, le souffle... Doux, souffle chaud, apposé contre sa main...

Effort, surhumain presque, bouge doucement les doigts, cherche à comprendre.

Bouge, sa tête, aouch... mauvaise idée, dans le noir, tout tourne, même s'il n'y a rien...

Sensation étrange, le souffle, sur sa main, disparaît - Non !!

Il ne veut pas ! Qu'elle revienne, Dieux, qu'elle revienne !

Dans sa main, il sent, la peau, douce, de l'autre main...

Elle n'est pas partie...

Puis, il entend, au loin, puis plus près, le son, sa voix, _Rodney_, elle est là...

Effort, nouvel effort, encore plus lourd, cette fois, ses paupières, doucement se soulèvent... Tout est flou, mais rien n'est plus noir, il ne voit pas encore très bien, mais il sait, à présent...

Elle est là.

**...oo0oo...**

John était accoudé à son balcon, fixant l'immensité océanique. Il pensait... il pensait à tout ça... Surtout à _lui..._ Sa radio grésilla... on pouvait donc pas être tranquille quelques instants dans cette fichue cité !

« Sheppard. »

# Colonel, ici Caldwell. #

« Qu'est-ce que... »

# J'ai demandé à vos technicien de transférer cette communication directement sur votre oreillette, puisque apparemment vous étiez introuvable... #

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

# Les Colonels Mitchell et Carter, ainsi que le Docteur Jackson pensent avoir une piste qui pourrait vous intéresser... #

John soupira. Comme s'ils imaginaient quoi que ce soit de tout ce foutoir...

« J'écoute. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, John était toujours en train d'hurler dans sa radio :

« Hors question que quiconque débarque sur cette Cité, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

# Sheppard, je comprends vos réserves, mais s'il s'agit bel et bien d'un Goa'uld, on vous sera d'une grande utilité en bas ! # fit Carter.

« Mes réserves ? Écoutez, je ne vais pas risquer vos trois vies sur une hypothèses, alors je vous interdit de... »

Il entendit un bruit, comme si la communication avait coupé, et la voix de Caldwell se fit entendre :

# Mitchell, Carter et Jackson viennent d'être téléportés en salle d'embarquement. Ce n'était ni une requête, ni un conseil, Colonel. Communication terminée. #

John n'eut même pas le temps de donner son avis à ce crétin de chauve qu'une nouvelle communication lui parvint :

# Mon Colonel, ici Lorne. Nous avons des invités... #

« Oui, je sais... J'arrive, conduisez-les en salle de réunion, et retenez l'envie de vider vos chargeurs sur eux. »

# Bien Monsieur. #

**...oo0oo...**

« Est-ce que vous êtes inconscients ou juste totalement stupides ?!! » cria Sheppard.

Lorne, dans le fond de la salle, se retint de sourire. Sheppard, le John Sheppard, faisant face à SG-1, presque au complet, et leur passant un savon... Il se demandait si la présence de Teal'c aurait adoucit quelque peu la colère de son supérieur... Parce que là, il était vraiment mais alors vraiment très en colère.

« Hey, baissez d'un ton, compris ?! On est venu vous apporter notre aide, aux dernières nouvelles ! »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe sur cette Cité, et aucune idée de la manière dont on gère cette situation ! »

« Oui, et bien apparemment il semblerait que justement, vous ne la gérez pas ! »

Quelle bande de salopards imbus d'eux-même...

Bon, okaay, ils avaient sauvé la Terre, patati, patata, sauf que Messieurs Dames avaient l'air d'oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours raison. Il savait de quoi il parlait, enfin ! Pff, mais comment expliquer à cette bande d'imbéciles qu'il était psychiquement lié à un psychopathe, hein ?

Bon sang, une fois tout ça bouclé, il ira dire deux mots à ce Caldwell de ses... Okay, note pour plus tard, passer moins de temps avec Zelenka, l'habitude de jurer au bout de chaque phrase semblait être contagieuse.

« Ecoutez, je crois qu'on est parti sur un mauvais départ... » commença Jackson.

Super, au moins un type légèrement sensé dans cette cité, youpi...

« Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas de cet avis, mais de toute manière, maintenant, on est là alors autant qu'on vous file un coup de main, non ? »

John secoua la tête, et fit :

« D'accord, vous n'avez qu'à, je sais pas moi, vous arranger avec Bates... Il... »

Son regard fut attiré par Lorne, qui était sorti de la pièce : il discutait avec Beckett. John fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus, puis s'excusa auprès de l'équipe Terrienne, et sortit de la salle. Il s'approcha de Lorne, alors que Carson retournait à l'infirmerie.

« Un problème ? »

« Non monsieur. En fait, plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »

John le questionna du regard, et Stephen répondit, à demi-voix :

« McKay. Il est de retour. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête, et s'apprêta à retourner dans la salle de réunion, quand John l'interpella, et dit en souriant :

« Lorne ! Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une bonne nouvelle ? »

* * *

**:D**

**Contentes ? **

**Pas contentes ?**

**Peu importe, je suis sure que vous vous sentez soudainement attirées par le petit bouton mauve ci-dessus, pour me laisser une review :p**

**:D **


	30. A l'Abandon

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues.**

**Dédicasse à ma Barbie. **

* * *

**30. A l'abandon**

Nicholas tanguait d'une jambe à l'autre. Il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. D'ici dix minutes, son tour de garde était terminé, et il pourrait aller pleinement se reposer... ouais, enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine alerte. Fiou, il aurait mieux fait de rester sur Terre, hein, avec sa jolie dernière petite copine en date... comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant un type arriver, pratiquement en courant vers lui.

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Sa tête lui disait quelque chose, il avait sûrement dû déjà le croiser, mais bon, il n'avait pas trop la mémoire des noms...

« Il y a un problème ? »

Le type se dirigeait vers lui en titubant à moitié, s'appuyant contre le mur :

« Je vous en prie... Il... Il a essayé de me tuer... » souffla-t-il.

Nick s'approcha de lui, et le soutint pour éviter qu'il ne se laisse tomber par terre.

« Qui ça ? Et où ? »

« L'homme, dont on parle... Il... »

« Où était-il ? »

Le type, à moitié accroché au cou de Nick, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit doucement :

« Juste devant toi... »

Puis avant qu'il ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, planta une aiguille dans sa jugulaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nick se sentit comme s'évaporer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Nicholas. »

**...oo0oo...**

John était accoudé au balcon surplombant la porte. Il observait SG-1 et Bates, tentant de se mettre d'accord sur il-ne-savait-quoi. Il préférait rester à l'écart de leurs investigations... il avait déjà assez à faire avec les siennes... Alors que son regard hasardait, il vit Heightmeyer monter les escaliers, et se diriger vers lui.

« Colonel Sheppard ! »

« Docteur, que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« J'ai appris que trois personnes qui étaient à bord du Daedalus ont débarqué sur Atlantis ? »

« Et bien, les nouvelles vont vite, on dirait ! »

« Oui, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, John. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Kate. »

« Peu importe, le résultat est le même : c'était une très mauvaise idée ! »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« On ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'un tel changement de situation va engendrer chez notre homme. »

« Notre homme ? Ecoutez, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire. »

« John, ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, c'est qu'il est fortement possible qu'il perçoive cette arrivée comme un danger, ou encore comme un signe ! Cela a de très grande chance d'être un déclencheur, ce qui signifie qu'il va frapper encore plus fort que les dernières fois, est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

« En clair, on sait qu'il va réagir, on se doute de comment il va réagir, mais ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est quand et par quels moyens ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, je le crains. »

John soupira. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que lui, quand Mitchell et les autres avaient débarqué, il était en colère. Très en colère...

**...oo0oo...**

Teyla marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité. Elle réfléchissait, à tout et à rien. A John.

Elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se terminer, mais... Elle espérait qu'après, lui et elle, pourraient parler un peu. Oui, c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin. De parler, de se retrouver.

En tous cas si elle était perdue pour l'instant, Ronon avait l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Elle l'avait croisé, et ils avaient un peu parlé. Il lui semblait différent. Une fraction de seconde elle s'était demandé si il s'était pas amoureux... Se disant aussitôt que John aurait trouvé cette idée, disons, surprenante - aberrante ? - , venant du Satédien.

Décidément, toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers lui...

Alors que le couloir était vide, elle vit quelqu'un débouler :

« Mademoiselle Emmagan !! »

« Docteur Grodin ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il y a un soldat, à terre là-bas, vite venez ! » fit-il à moitié paniqué.

« Vous avez appelez des renforts ? »

« J'ai bien essayé, mais ma radio ne fonctionne pas, c'est vraiment étrange... Et vous êtes la première personne que je croise !»

Quand ils arrivèrent là où le soldat reposait sur le sol, Teyla eu pour réflexe de s'accroupir près de lui, prenant son pouls.

« Il est vivant ! » dit-elle.

Puis elle porta sa main jusqu'à son oreillette, essayant d'appeler des secours :

« Une équipe médicale... »

Soudain, elle sentit une douleur dans le cou. Comme si quelque chose venait de transpercer sa peau... Et petit à petit... Tout devint flou... Elle ne distinguait plus très bien le soldat au sol... Ni... Ni le mur... Tout se mettait à tourner soudain, et... Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes... Ses jambes l'avaient lâchée... Il fallait... Il fallait qu'elle parte... C'était...

Elle tenta de rouvrir les yeux et de combattre le sommeil qui l'attirait soudainement, mais il était plus fort qu'elle... Elle glissa sur le sol, et alors qu'elle était à peine consciente, elle pu voir Peter s'accroupir près d'elle, et l'entendre lui chuchoter :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Teyla, il viendra... Il viendra. »


	31. Lightening

Méchant qui envoie pas les alertes :x

Waiting for des reviews !

* * *

**31. Lightening**

John fixait la Porte qui lui faisait face, se disant qu'elle était à la fois la cause et la clé de leur problème... Atlantis... Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait renfermer, tous ses mystères, ses secrets...

Il entendit des pas dans son dos, et se douta que c'était Mitchell qui venait de descendre les marches quatre par quatre pour le rejoindre.

« Sheppard, je peux vous parler ?! »

Pas manqué.

« Bien sûr... »

« J'ai discuté avec votre médecin, il m'a expliqué votre théorie sur le psychopathe. »

« Je dois en conclure que vous avez lâché votre théorie sur les Goa'ulds et que vous allez retourner sur le Daedalus ?! » fit John d'une ironie grinçante.

« Non, au contraire. Il m'a expliqué que la schizophrénie est détectable vers vingt ans. Or personne ne faisant partie du programme SG n'aurait été admit si on avait su qu'il était malade. »

« Oui, c'est exact... Est-ce que le nom de Kelowna vous dit quelque chose ? »

« La planète où des scientifiques sont devenu dingue après avoir travaillé sur du naquadriah ? J'ai lu les rapports. »

« Et bien je les ai lu aussi ! »

« Le fait est que personne ne travail là-dessus ici ! »

« Le fait est qu'on travail sur bien d'autres choses ! »

« Sheppard, écoutez ! On est dans le même camp, d'accord ?! Tout ce qu'on cherche à faire, c'est vous aider ! »

« J'ai déjà une crise à gérer, désolé si je n'ai pas en plus envie d'avoir sur les bras les petits copains de Caldwell ! »

« Hey ! Nous ne sommes pas sous ses ordres, ok ?! J'ai au moins autant d'estime que vous pour Caldwell, alors on pourrait quand même essayer de travailler ensemble, non ?! »

John s'apprêtait à répondre quand Lorne débarqua, à l'autre bout de la salle de contrôle :

« Mon Colonel !! »

« Bon sang, y'a pas moyen d'avoir une conversation tranquille dans le coin ou quoi ?! » fit Cameron.

« Non jamais, et si c'est avec une femme alors encore moins ! » lança John, en allant à la rencontre de son subordonné dans la salle de contrôle.

« Qu'il a-t-il ? »

« On vient de retrouver le Sergent Romance inconscient. »

« On a un type qui s'appelle Romance ?! Euh, ok, comment il va ? » **(21)**

« D'après Beckett, on lui a injecté une forte dose de sédatif. Il va dormir pendant de nombreuses heures, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. »

« D'accord », John s'arrêta un instant et chercha des yeux Grodin. A sa place, il trouva un autre technicien dont il ignorait le nom.

« Hey, vous, affichez-moi la carte de la cité ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Atlantis apparut sur un des écrans muraux :

« Dans quel secteur est-ce qu'on l'a trouvé ? »

« C'était ici, juste dans l'aile ouest. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est qu'on n'a rien repéré d'autre dans le coin. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a empêché de finir le sale boulot... »

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur, Romance ne possède pas le gène ATA. »

John soupira, et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Monsieur ? On fait quoi ? »

Il releva les yeux vers la carte, sans trouver de réponse. Il y avait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression, cette impression désagréable, comme quand on a oublié quelque chose d'important, mais qu'on a pourtant sur le bout de la langue...

Voyant son supérieur sans réponse, Lorne ordonna à son équipe de se déployer dans le périmètre, pour vérifier que rien ne leur avait échappé. Sheppard l'entendait distribuer les ordres, sans vraiment en percer le sens. Tout ça lui semblait au loin, alors qu'il fixait longuement l'écran, comme s'il espérait voir à travers... _John_... Sa voix lui parvint comme un murmure, proche et lointain à la fois, et puis soudain, des flashs, des images...

_Il y avait Teyla, là, juste contre lui, lui offrant son plus beau sourire : _

_« J'ai encore gagné ! »_

_« C'était de la triche ! »_

Il avait l'impression que plus il chassait ces images de sa tête, plus elles revenaient en force, et le submergeaient...

_Il faisait maintenant nuit, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur son lit, à se contempler, profitant de ce calme éphémère que leur apportait la Lune atlante. Du bout des doigts, il retraçait les lignes de son visage, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire..._

« Mon Colonel ? »

Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait, il ne savait plus distinguer le passé du présent, il ne voyait plus de différence entre les visions et la réalité, il...

« Mon Colonel ? »

_« Je t'aime tellement... »_

_Il le vit sortir discrètement de la pièce, après lui avoir adressé un regard reconnaissant... John le gratifia d'un sourire... L'autre, venait de l'échapper belle..._

« Mon Colonel !! » insista Lorne en posant une main sur son bras.

« Grodin ! » dit John en sortant de sa transe.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est... c'est Grodin ! »

« Euh, je, je ne sais pas où il est, on va le faire appeler si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant... »

« Non, vous ne comprenez rien, c'est Grodin, c'est lui, le tueur ! Et il est là, fit-il en désignant un point rouge sur la carte, il est là dans le... »

John s'interrompit alors que son regard se fixait sur le plan.

« Dans le gymnase... »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Deux points clignotaient à l'écran, dans le gymnase...

« Qui est avec lui ?! » demanda-t-il soudain en plantant son regard dans celui de Lorne.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire, Monsieur... » répondit Stephen, le plus calmement que possible. « D'après nos gars,... Il s'agit de Teyla. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(21) **Spéciale dédicace à Barbie ! 


	32. Le Combat Final

Espérant que les alertes fonctionnent cette fois ci... C'est le début de la fin...**  
**

* * *

**32. Le Combat Final**

« John ! »

Sheppard venait juste de débarquer sur cette espèce de champ de bataille qui se trouvait devant le gymnase. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup trop de monde.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Carson ! »

« Je sais, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que... »

Le soldat lui fit brusquement face, le regardant dans les yeux comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

« Que quoi, Carson ?! » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Que... que mon équipe est prête à gérer n'importe quelle situation, je veux dire... »

Le regard de John s'échappa vers ailleurs, et n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase. Il y avait Zelenka, avec d'autres types en bleu autour de la porte, en train de trafiquer il ne savait quoi. En plus de l'équipe médical de Beckett, il y avait aussi ses hommes à lui, et tout ça formait un joyeux bordel.

Il y avait trop de monde, bien trop de monde. Tout ça n'était pas bon, il y avait trop de monde, trop de gens, trop de vies, trop de coeurs battants, d'adrénaline, trop de tension... Trop de panique...

**0**

_Il y avait du monde, derrière la porte. _Il_ les entendait, ils étaient là, oui, ils étaient tous là. Certains chuchotaient, certains criaient,_ il_ pouvait sentir... l'adrénaline, l'élixir qui s'écoulaient dans leurs veines à tous, cette excitation, mélange de peur et d'euphorie, oui, ils étaient tous là à l'attendre... _

**0**

Il fonça en direction de la porte, près de l'attroupement bleu ciel, que tentait de gérer Lorne.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, bon sang ?! »

« Il a bloqué les commandes de la porte, de l'intérieur. Il a sûrement du enlever des cristaux, on en sait rien encore. » répondit Zelenka.

« Je veux que vous m'ouvriez cette porte, c'est clair ? S'il faut vous y mettez du C4, je m'en contre-balance, mais ouvrez là !! » cria-t-il.

**0**

_La créature était allongée à même le sol, elle dormait, paisiblement... Ou elle semblait dormir... _Il_ voyait sa poitrine bouger à chaque inspiration, _il_ voyait ses yeux glisser sous ses paupières, _il_ connaissait la puissance de ces êtres, _il_ savait leur résistance au Pouvoir Suprême, mais ce qu'_il_ savait aussi, c'est que si _lui_, gardait la bête ainsi endormie, alors son Maître, oui, l'Elu lui-même viendrait, et détruirait cette créature du mal... _

_Cela faisait des semaines, des mois même que l'Elu jouait un rôle, qu'il la gardait auprès de lui, feignant l'ignorance sur sa véritable nature, semblant, l'apprécier, semblant même l'Aimer. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux piéger cette créature de destruction, cette épouse du Mal, cette fille des Démons... Cette fille des Wraiths..._

**0**

John tournait comme un lion en cage, sous le regard de ses coéquipiers. Il fallait qu'il trouve, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose, il fallait qu'il entre, il le fallait... Si seulement il ne l'avait pas éloignée, s'il ne l'avait pas fuie... Il pensait la protéger en l'écartant, mais ça n'avait servi à rien... Cet autre, il était son opposé comme son complément, il était comme son côté obscure, il était comme cet homme capable de décimer des commandos Genii entiers, comme cet homme capable de tuer des Wraiths à la volée, capable de bombarder des villes entières... Il était cette partie de lui qu'il haïssait au plus profond de lui même, mais cette partie de lui qui existait quoi qu'il en dise... Pour savoir ce que l'autre ferait, il devait se demander comment lui, il agirait... Et ça lui faisait peur de savoir de quoi il était capable...

**0**

Il _était à présent près de la fenêtre, observant le soleil tendre vers l'horizon... Bientôt il se coucherait... Et quand il émettrait ses derniers rayons, alors porté par la force Suprême, il pourrait alors être fier, car il aurait accomplit sa mission._

_Conforté par ce sentiment, Peter sourit, et, lorsqu'il regarda le ciel rougeâtre, une intuition le poussa à se retourner... Son regard se dirigea vers la porte. Et celle-ci explosa._

**0**

John en avait marre, sacrément marre, il avait mal au crâne, tout le monde autour de lui se rongeait les ongles, le regardant avec un air de chien battu totalement pathétique, et cette bande d'imbécile qui ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir cette putain de porte ! Il se retourna, et regarda la pseudo bande de professionnels de la technologie Ancienne, encerclée par la superbe équipe d'assaut de Lorne, tous équipés en mode noir de la tête aux pieds, McKay se serait bien foutu d'eux et de leur passion pour le noir s'il les avait vu là... Il claqua nerveusement des doigts, comptant un, deux, trois, et se dirigea vers l'équipe de schtroumpfs qui se bousculait devant la porte pour essayer de la débloquer.

« Dégagez, je veux plus aucun civil à moins de dix mètres de cet endroit, et que ça saute !! »

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Je vais entrer. »

Stephen se demanda si Sheppard n'avait pas soudain un peu oublié le petit problème technique qui se présentait à eux.

« Monsieur, la porte est toujours bloquée, ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Lorne, je vais la débloquer. »

Il voulait jouait à ça, il voulait jouer à qui est le plus fort, jouer à qui est le plus barge, alors très bien ils allaient jouer tous les deux, mais gare à celui qui allait perdre, car à ce jeu là John ne posait qu'une seule règle : Pas de quartiers.

« Je veux que vos hommes s'écartent, d'au moins deux mètres, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Mais bon sang, de quoi parlait-il exactement ? Lorne douta une seconde, et demanda :

« Vous voulez la faire sauter au C4 ? »

Sheppard regarda son subordonné, et lui dit :

« La faire sauter, oui. Mais pas au C4. »

C'est là que sans trop savoir comment, Lorne avait tout de suite compris ce que Sheppard avait en tête. Avait en tête, oui c'était une jolie image pour exprimer ce qu'il comptait faire... Il n'aurait pas pensé ça possible, mais il avait lu la certitude dans les yeux de son supérieur, et il savait que s'il n'était pas sûr, jamais il ne prendrait de risque. Ni pour lui, ni pour son équipe. Ni pour elle.

Stephen fit se replier son équipe. Il ne doutait pas de Sheppard. Ni de sa colère.

Sheppard se mit devant la porte, le regarda une dernière fois, et posa alors son regard sur la porte. Il la fixa une seconde, puis deux, et alors que le reste de l'équipe se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait, la troisième seconde fut la bonne : La porte fut projeter à l'intérieur de la pièce, et s'il n'y avait eu aucun mur pour l'arrêter, ils auraient parié qu'elle aurait encore pu parcourir des kilomètres en plein air.

**A suivre...**


	33. Le Crépuscule

Un long chapitre... La dernière ligne droite...  
Et une auteuse qui espère qu'un jour arrêtera de planter (l'espoir fait vivre ! Lol).  
Attendant vos reviews, commentaires, feedbacks, petits mots, missives, pigeons voyageurs, bref, un signe de vie de mes chers lecteurs :o)  
**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**33. Le Crépuscule**

Il _n'avait pas eu peur. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris. _Il_ avait confiance en l'Elu, en son pouvoir, et cela ne l'avait absolument pas surpris... Un sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres,_ il _se sentait si fier à présent._ Il _compta mentalement, un, deux, trois, quatre, et entendit les pas approchant. Bientôt,_ il_ vit la silhouette du Suprême dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Celui-ci regarda la créature sur le sol, qui se réveillait peu à peu, puis _le_ regarda._

Il _sourit. Tendant les bras, un Beretta à la main, _il_ dit naturellement :_

_« Maître, bienvenue. Bienvenue dans Votre Antre. »_

**0**

John était tendu, il avait l'impression de trembler de tous ses membres. Il était déterminé, en colère, fatigué, il en avait ras le bol, il avait besoin d'une douche, de sommeil, d'un voyage tranquille en Jumper, d'une glace à la poire, d'un dînez en tête à tête avec la femme de sa vie, d'une nuit d'amour au clair de lune, d'une douche d'amour, d'un voyage tranquille en Jumper avec la femme de sa vie, d'une glace à la poire avec... enfin bref, quoi, il avait déjà commencé la liste de toutes les choses à faire après ça, en commençant sûrement par la nuit de sommeil, en fait...

Bon, fallait qu'il y aille, là, non ?

Il avait comme l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti, sûrement que le bruit de la porte volant sur plusieurs mètres avant de se scratcher sur le mur lui avait un peu, disons, mis le cerveau en veille après lui avoir explosé les tympans... Ou c'était peut-être bien l'effort nécessaire pour faire dégager la porte, ah oui, sûrement ça, d'où la nuit de sommeil...

Okaaaay fallait peut-être qu'il se reprenne un peu, là, non ?

Il compta, doucement, un, deux, trois, quatre, et entra dans la pièce. Il chercha Teyla du regard, et la vit allongée à même le sol, entrouvrant les yeux. Puis il leva les yeux vers... Vers Peter. Le Docteur Grodin. Le psychopathe de service qui s'amusait à butter les trois quart de la cité parce qu'il lui semblait qu'ils étaient des adorateurs des Wraiths cherchant à obtenir la puissance des Anciens par le gène ATA.

Comment il était sensé l'appeler exactement ?

Et là, il tendit les bras, genre Jésus sur la Croix, mais avec un sourire plus psychopathique, et lui dit :

« Maître, bienvenue. Bienvenue dans Votre Antre. »

Maître ?

Son Antre ?

Okay.

Peu importe qui il était avant, ce type, là, juste devant lui, n'était rien d'autre qu'un mec totalement barge.

**0**

Teyla émergeait doucement de la bulle de coton qui s'était formée autour d'elle. Sa vue se stabilisait, et il lui semblait que les sons n'étaient plus des brouhaha. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait que John était là. Il savait qu'il viendrait... Cet homme, Peter, savait que John viendrait la sortir de là... Et c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'il vienne... Il voulait que John vienne à lui, et sa volonté fut faite...

**0**

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est la seule chose que John réussit à prononcer, la seule idée cohérente qui lui parvenait à présent... Il n'avait pas de plan, il n'avait pas d'arme, pas de chance, et n'avait même pas l'effet de surprise de son côté puisque apparemment Grodin n'était pas étonné de sa présence.

Mais il avait une chose, et sûrement la plus précieuse.

Le lien.

« Les Humains... Les Humains demandent souvent pourquoi. Ils veulent toujours des réponses, ils veulent toujours connaître les causes, toujours avoir des explications. Comme des excuses pour atténuer leur désarroi. Jamais ils ne pensent qu'il soit possible qu'il n'y ait pas de raison, du moins pas de raison humainement explicable. C'est l'ordre des choses. La volonté des Ancêtres. Ce qui fait la puissance, c'est que jamais on n'a à expliquer ses choix. N'est-ce pas ? » affirma calmement l'homme.

John s'apprêtait à répondre à ce fumier qu'il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à philosopher sur l'Humanité et qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, quand une voix se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

**0**

# John, ici Kate. Surtout, soyez prudent. Ne dites ou ne faite rien qui pourrait le provoquer, on a aucune idée de la manière dont il réagirait à ça... #

Génial, la magie des caméras et des micros, merci aux bleuets qui devaient avoir établi une connexion directe entre le gymnase et l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité grâce à leurs petits ordinateurs...

« Je ne vous demande pas vos raisons. Simplement votre but. »

L'homme face à lui sourit sagement, et répondit :

« Mon but est notre but à tous, Maître. Supprimer les démons de ce monde et libérer les Innocents de leur oppression. Je vous en prie, ne doutez plus Monsieur, que je sois votre plus fidèle serviteur. »

**0**

# Sheppard, ici Daniel. Il nage en plein délire, je crois qu'il vous prend pour une divinité ou pire pour un ancien. Mettez toutes les chances de votre côté et agissez comme tel ! #

# Vous plaisantez ?! John, surtout pas, ça serait de la folie ! N'entrez pas dans son délire, ramenez-le à la réalité. Ca pourrait s'avérer dangereux ! #

# Réfléchissez, la vérité pourrait ne pas lui plaire, et qui sait ce qu'il ferait alors ! #

# Je connais mon métier, je vous en prie ! John, ne... #

Non de Dieu ! Ils allaient pas la fermer ces deux là, comme si c'était le moment de lui hurler dans les oreilles avec le foutu mal de crâne qu'il avait ! Il détacha son oreillette et la jeta rageusement un peu plus loin, sous l'oeil attentif de son disciple.

Il ne jouait plus. L'Elu ne jouait plus. L'heure était venue.

**0**

John regarda Peter dans les yeux, se retenant d'adresser le moindre regard à Teyla, sous peine de sauter au cou de ce salopard... Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre tout ça avant ? Il avait fallu en arriver là ? Mettre en danger la vie de la femme qu'il aimait ?

Il avala sa salive, et dit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Sasha n'était pas une menace... »

« Sasha n'était plus !! » cria soudainement l'homme face à lui. « Ils nous l'ont prise. Ils lui ont ôté son âme. Sasha était trop faible, elle n'a pas compris le danger, et cela l'a menée à sa perte. Ce sont eux qui l'ont détruite. »

« Bon sang, Peter, vous l'avez tuée !!! Elle avait confiance en vous, et vous l'avez tuée ! » explosa-t-il.

« Non !! C'est faux. Peter n'existe plus ! Peter appartient au passé, son âme s'est élevée car sa mission était achevée ! Il ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter à nouveau le Malin. En son corps, seul moi subsiste, moi votre allié, et bras droit, Ellean. Et j'ai, Maître, accompli ma mission, comme le voulait votre grandeur. J'ai mené le Mal ici, elle qui avait infiltré votre Maison. A présent, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à votre impatience. »

La folie de ce type le dépassait, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait en être arriver là, assassiner tous ces gens, tuez la femme même qu'il aimait, prendre des vies et prendre du plaisir à le faire...

« Mon impatience ? Jamais je ne t'ai dit de tuer ces gens ! »

« Les gens n'étaient plus ! Seuls les démons subsistaient, et je n'ai fait que libérer nos Terres de leur emprise... Maître, je vous en prie, vous savez ma foi en votre pouvoir, pourquoi remettre en doute ma confiance en vous par ces pièges apparents ? »

Il ne... John le détailla du regard, et compris alors une chose. Il était dans l'erreur... Ce n'était pas de la cruauté, c'était... C'était juste l'impression de... de faire le bien ?

Il... Il avait tué tous ces gens en pensant faire ce qu'il fallait...

Et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était,

Par Les Dieux...

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance... Tu t'es trompé, Peter... »

« C'est faux... »

« Tu t'es trompé !! » hurla Sheppard. « Tu as fait une erreur. Ce n'était pas le message, Peter... » prononça-t-il, à bout de force.

« Bien sûr que si... Vous... ...Le Suprême se leva et annonça haut et fort, que sur tout son Royaume à jamais les Démons seraient traqués, et que leur destruction s'effectuerait sans question, pour la liberté des Innocents... »

**0**

A l'extérieur, les autres écoutaient attentivement la conversation hors du commun...

« C'est un mythe... Cette phrase, elle vient d'un mythe, d'une légende Ancienne... » dit Daniel.

Elizabeth regarda Kate... Si la folie avait pris possession de l'homme, elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point...

**0**

« Tu t'es trompé... Tu n'as pas compris les écrits, Peter, tu t'es trompé... Les Démons n'étaient pas ceux que tu croyais... Tu as fait une erreur, tu m'entends, tu as... Tu as fait une erreur... »

« Mais... Mais Maître... » dit-il, de plus en plus perturbé. « A la nuit tombée, alors, l'Elu accorda à ses serviteurs le pouvoir, celui de la vie absolue, et ils gravirent alors ensemble les marches vers le Suprême, fiers et heureux d'avoir vaincu à jamais les Démons... » cita-t-il à nouveau, comme pour se rassurer.

« Jamais l'Elu n'a demandé de prendre la vie... »

**0**

Lorne, en place avec son équipe, observait comme les autres ce qui se passait sur un ordinateur portable. Grodin était de plus en plus agité, il se mettait à marcher, tourner en rond en faisant des gestes désordonnés, son arme à la main... Il fit un signe à ses hommes, et ils commencèrent à s'approcher du gymnase. Se postant de part et d'autre de la porte, ils allaient entrer.

**0**

« Mais... » commença le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. « Alors, j'ai... J'ai fait une erreur... »

« Peter... »

« Par les Ancêtres, j'ai... »

« Peter ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute... »

« Je suis damné, mon âme, condamnée à errer... »

« Peter, je t'en prie... Ce n'est pas obligé de se terminer comme ça... Donne moi ton arme... » demanda John en lui tendant la main. Ce qu'il ressentait... Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait plus de limite. Il se sentait comme perdu, comme si quelque part au fond de lui se trouvait un trou noir aspirant toutes pensées cohérentes et ne laissant plus que le désespoir... Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, qui ressentait ça...

« Mais ensuite... » s'enquit Peter, effrayé.

« Ensuite, nous gravirons les marches, Peter. Ensemble, nous les gravirons... » promit John.

Peter regarda alors l'Etre Supérieur dans les yeux, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

John fixait le moindre mouvement de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais pourtant il avait comme... confiance...

Il était tout près de lui, et le regarda profondément dans les yeux, recherchant l'espoir. Il leva lentement le bras, et lui tendit l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main.

John déglutit, et prit doucement le pistolet des mains de Peter.

Et arriva une chose à laquelle jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce moment précis.

L'équipe de Lorne débarqua dans la salle, ordonnant de se mettre à terre en pointant l'autre de leurs armes. C'est alors que l'homme s'écroula au sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute, le serrant tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il se demandait encore comment il pouvait trouver l'air.

Etonné par cette soudaine étreinte, John ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de serrer dans ses bras l'homme désespéré, qui suppliait le Suprême de lui accorder son pardon...

« Ne tirez pas ! » ordonna-t-il par instinct à ses hommes, tandis que Peter priait toujours les Ancêtres de lui pardonner ses pêchés...

La dernière chose qui vint à John, avant qu'on ne retire Grodin de ses bras, fut un murmure :

« Je te pardonne, Peter... Je te pardonne... »

**...oo0oo...**

Tout s'était passé rapidement, et il avait à peine réalisé quand l'équipe de Lorne avait amené Grodin hors de la pièce, et que les infirmiers lui administraient un sédatif tandis que Carson vérifiait l'état de santé de Teyla.

Teyla...

Toujours les genoux au sol, John ne se soutenait plus que par la force de ses bras. Il leva la tête, et chercha Teyla du regard. Elle était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, l'observant... Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, il se sentait épuisé, harassé... Adressant un dernier regard à Teyla, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il ferma doucement les yeux, et sombra dans l'inconscience...

**...A Suivre... **


	34. Eclipse

_Merci Cristel pour ta review. _

_Voici le chapitre 34. Après celui-ci, suivra le chapitre 35, qui devrait arriver rapidement, je pense, puis l'épilogue. On est donc très très près de la fin, je vais donc en profiter pour remercier tout ceux qui sont passés par là, et qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews. Sachez que ce genre de petites choses aident beaucoup à avancer, et à se faire un jugement sur ce qu'on écrit. A tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic sans jamais avoir reviewé... euh, bah oui, je vous en veux xD Mais bon, je vous aime quand même :p_

_Bref, je vais peut-être vous laisser lire ce chapitre, non ? lol _

_Dernière ligne droite, pour les reviews c'est maintenant ou jamais. Postez un pavé, trois lignes, un mot, levez le pouce, chantez moi la marseillaise en turc, bref, chacun son moyen de s'exprimer, je suis toute ouïe xD  
_

* * *

**34. Eclipse**

Dans l'infirmerie, c'était le calme plat. Le calme après la tempête, en fait.

Teyla ressentait encore les effets du sédatif, mais ils s'estompaient au fur et à mesure. Sheppard avait perdu connaissance, sans que Beckett sache vraiment pourquoi. Fatigue physique, nerveuse, surcharge cérébrale, enfin, ce n'étaient que des hypothèses. En tous cas, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il dormait profondément. Carson se demandait malgré lui si ça n'avait pas un lien avec les calmants qu'il avait donné à Peter, pour le _contrôler_. Ils n'avaient pas à disposition de chambre aux murs capitonnés, de camisole de force et tout le parfait équipement de l'asile psychiatrique, alors ils s'étaient contentés de sédater Peter, pour éviter qu'il fasse du mal, aux autres ou à lui-même. Il avait été décidé que Kate ferait le voyage retour avec le Daedalus, pour amener Grodin dans un centre spécialisé, où il recevrait tous les soins nécessaires à -- Il aurait aimé dire, à sa guérison... Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. La pathologie dont l'homme était atteint restait à présent incurable, du moins pour les Terriens ; la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir, c'était un traitement pour le reste de sa vie, qui lui offrirait des phases de lucidité de plus en plus grandes au fil des mois... Ce qui était certain, c'est que les premiers temps ne seraient certainement pas simples. Lorsqu'il était passé le voir pour renouveler sa dose de calmant, Peter était sorti de son sommeil, et il était, presque, comme avant... Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, son cerveau avait absolument refoulé tous ces jours de souffrance et de peine qui venaient de s'écouler. C'était le schéma classique, la rémission de l'homme bien devenu fou, mais la rechute et le retour de ces souvenirs abominables ne seraient que plus douloureux, il le savait...

Le médecin soupira. Il avait du mal à croire que tout cela était bel et bien terminé... Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un psychiatre de plus ne serait pas de refus sur Atlantis, car cette période de crise allait laisser des séquelles dans la mémoire de chacun.

**...oo0oo...**

John se tient debout, face au miroir. Son visage est calme et reposé, et dans ses yeux on trouve toujours l'étincelle de malice habituelle. Les sourcils froncés, il essaie de nouer cette fichue cravate, sans pourtant y parvenir, comme à chaque fois.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et Teyla entrer dans la pièce en lui demandant :

« Tu es bientôt prêt, on va être en retard ! »

Il se tourne vers la jeune femme, et baisse les bras d'un air désespéré, avec une mine qu'elle trouve particulièrement craquante. Lui adressant un sourire, elle s'approche de lui, et se charge de la cravate de son fiancé. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir du coin de l'oeil, il sourit d'un air satisfait, et remercie Teyla d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils arrivent tout juste dans le hangar à Jumper, quand une tornade rousse saute dans les bras de John :

« Oncle Johnny, Maman a dit que si on arrivait en retard, elle t'arracherait les cheveux ! »

« Oh... Alors si ta Maman a dit ça, il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche ! »

**0**

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il pense « verrouillage ». Il dépose la jeune femme sur ses jambes, en l'embrassant, et murmure à son oreille :

« Bienvenue chez vous, Madame Sheppard... »

Il sent sa main se glisser dans ses cheveux, et ses lèvres capturer les siennes, d'abord tendrement, puis avec engouement.

Au bout de quelques pas, il bascule sur le lit.

**0**

Il est là, allongé sur le lit. Seul dans sa chambre, il fait face au plafond. Il ferme les yeux.

Il sourit, se remémore, sa voix, ses murmures, la douceur de sa peau, ses lèvres, ses baisers, leurs amours embrasées...

Et pourtant une sensation l'emporte, désagréable sentiment, comme si quelqu'un était là, dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un l'observait... Comme si quelqu'un, au dessus de lui, s'approchait, comme si, quelqu'un, était là, tout près... Comme s'il était là...

John ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, incapable de bouger le moindre membre. La seule chose qu'il ressentait étaient les battements de son coeur, tellement fort qu'il se demandait si sa poitrine n'allait pas exploser, et si sa respiration, si saccadée, n'allait pas finir par s'arrêter. Au dessus de lui, il n'y avait qu'un plafond blanc, qu'il voyait sans voir, avec cette terrifiante impression de manquer d'oxygène.

Brusquement il se redressa dans son lit, se tenant aux barres métalliques sur les côtés, et reprit une inspiration, qui lui fut tellement douloureuse qu'il crut en crier la brûlure. Mais quand dans sa tête la souffrance s'exprimait comme le hurlement sans fin d'un animal aphone, aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Quand tout se dissipa peu à peu, il reconnu la douleur de la perfusion arrachée à son bras, et la blancheur du lieu où il se trouvait, encore une fois. L'infirmerie.

**0**

John était assis dans son lit d'infirmerie, les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ressentait comme la sensation que ses cordes vocales étaient brisées, et que même s'il essayait de dire quelque chose, les mots de franchiraient pas la barrière de sa bouche. Au début, il avait eu du mal à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, mais à force d'y penser, tout était devenu plus clair. Les évènements des derniers jours tournaient en rond dans sa tête, comme s'il n'avait pu en tirer aucune finalité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était enfin terminé. Tellement de mal à se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de coupable... Juste des victimes.

Le son de pas lui fit relever les yeux, vers la visiteuse qu'il n'espérait même plus recevoir.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

C'est à peine s'il réalisait qu'elle était là, dans la pièce, juste en face de lui, qu'elle était, saine et sauve... Et qu'elle acceptait de le voir.

Teyla fit quelques pas et avança vers le lit. Il semblait perdu, et dans ses yeux elle lisait un air hagard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne, comme le priant de lui dire quelque chose.

Il la regarda et chercha dans ses yeux les mots qui lui manquaient :

« Tu me pardonneras ? »

**0**

A ces mots, elle avait cru entendre son coeur s'arrêter. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit ?

Elle n'avait pu que s'asseoir sur le lit, poser une main sur sa joue et maintenant elle le tenait dans ses bras, tellement près qu'on aurait pu croire que leur survie en dépendait.

« Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait...Tu m'as sauvée. Encore. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, esquissant un sourire.

Elle vit ses lèvres trembler, et il lui murmura simplement :

« Il faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude... » **(23)**

Elle hocha la tête un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et l'attira contre elle : « C'est promis. »

Respirant l'odeur de son parfum, il lui demanda :

« Alors, tu vas bien ? »

Elle posa son front contre le sien et répondit :

« Oui. Je vais bien... Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal, tu le sais. »

« Oui... Oui, je le sais... »

Qu'importent les convictions qu'il avait pu avoir, ancré dans sa folie, intérieurement John savait que jamais Peter n'aurait fait de mal à Teyla. Sheppard avait ressentit la douleur, le désespoir et le renoncement à la mort de Sasha, comme s'il avait connu cette femme, comme si elle avait été pour lui autre chose qu'un nom sur un dossier. Quelque chose subsistait de Grodin, et ce quelque chose avait manqué de s'autodétruire quand il avait tué Sasha... Mais ce quelque chose l'avait aussi empêché de faire du mal à Teyla... Empêché de faire souffrir son alter ego, quand la douleur leur était commune...

« Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Plutôt, oui. Quatre jours. »

« Qu-quatre jours ?! »

« Carson a dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil. Tu n'étais pas dans le coma, tu étais juste, endormi. »

« Wow... Et, et Rodney, comment il... »

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a repris ses forces, et il est redevenu aussi adorable qu'avant ! »

« Adorable, tu dis ? »

« Ne sois pas jaloux... » sourit-elle. « Elizabeth doit être en train de leur expliquer qu'il est encore en vie... »

« Ouh, j'aimerais pas être à sa place. »

La jeune femme sourit, et le regarda tendrement.

« Quoi ? » s'intrigua-t-il.

« Rien... » fit-elle dans un murmure, avant de s'approcher lentement de lui, et de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se détacher de lui, il passa une main sur sa joue, puis dans sa nuque, il amplifia le contact comme si c'était le signe qu'ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien en vie.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il savourait leur amour alors même que Teyla avait interrompu le baiser.

« Il me semblait avoir dit qu'il avait besoin de repos, non ? » fit une voix avec un accent à couper au couteau, facilement identifiable à celle du maître des lieux.

John se rapprocha de Teyla, et glissant ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, il nicha son nez au creux de son cou en murmurant :

« Mais, je me repose... Je me repose... »

** A suivre.**

* * *

**(23)** J'espère que vous vous rappelez _Rising_... 


	35. Amours Diluviennes

_ Tiphaine : Merci pour ta review ahem! et ton support quotidien ! Lol Tu as lu cette fic dès le départ et tu y es restée jusqu'à la fin (même si je te déconseille de lire le chapitre qui suit xD ), et tu sembles bien être la seule !_

_Pour les auters, vous connaissez la chanson, il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer. _

_Chapitre sucré, allergiques au glucose, passez votre chemin ! _

* * *

**35. Amours Diluviennes**

Après une longue hésitation, Elizabeth passa timidement le rideau de séparation, et demanda :

« Est-ce que je te dérange ? »

Rodney, assis en tailleur dans son lit d'infirmerie, leva le nez de son ordinateur portable :

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà remis au travail. »

« Oh tu connais Zelenka. Quelques jours seul aux commandes, et c'est l'anarchie ! Enfin... Voila... »

« Je suis contente de voir que ça va mieux. Je vais, je vais te laisser travailler, d'accord ? On se voit plus tard... »

« Lizzie, attends ! »

Il s'arrêta et chercha ses mots.

« Je... Je crois que... Qu'on pourrait, discuter, non ? »

Elizabeth lui sembla légèrement étonnée, mais ne répondit rien, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je suis un imbécile. »

Elle tenta de retenir un sourire, et dit :

« Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas dit comme ça, mais... »

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout... pour tout ce que j'ai dit... Je... Je ne le pensais pas, et pire, j'ai... Je suis pas d'accord. Je veux pas, je veux pas qu'on... qu'on continue à se ruiner comme ça, alors que le ciel peut nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Je... t'aime. Voilà, oui, voilà c'est dit, et, et franchement, et bien, si tu, si tu veux qu'on continue à se détester, et bien, d'accord, mais au moins, hmm... »

Le scientifique fut coupé dans sa tirade par un baiser... dont il avait longtemps rêvé.

**...oo0oo...**

Laura pénétra dans l'infirmerie, avec un air à faire fuir un commando Genii. Elle était en colère. Très en colère ! Elle chercha du regard la cible, et quand elle la trouva, ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

Sentant un regard insistant, Carson leva le nez de son dossier, et vit Laura arriver d'un pas vif.

« Chérie, est-ce que ç... »

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » cria-t-elle, en le giflant.

L'Ecossais, qui réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer, était légèrement effaré de son comportement.

« Comment tu as pu oser ?! Tu peux me le dire ?!! Non, mais comment tu as pu me mentir comme ça ?! J'arrive pas à le croire, tu es vraiment... Je te déteste, tu le sais ça, que je te déteste ?!! Mais réponds quelque chose, bon sang !! »

« Mais, mais enfin de quoi tu parles, je... »

« De-de quoi je parle ?!! J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses l'innocent comme ça, alors que tu m'as sciemment menti, et que... »

« Uh. Bonjour Laura. » l'interrompit une voix.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, et trouva Elizabeth près d'un homme aux yeux bleus.

« Rodney ! » dit-elle soulagée, en serrant le scientifique dans ses bras.

« Uh, Laura, j'ai déjà frôlé l'asphyxie une fois, ne soyez pas responsable de la deuxième... »

« Oh, désolée, vraiment, euh... Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, Rodney. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Mais allez-y doucement, votre marabout va être jaloux... »

Carson croisa les bras, d'un air résigné. Laura se tourna finalement vers lui, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser :

« Tu as de la chance de l'avoir remis sur pieds ! »

L'Ecossais leva les yeux au ciel. Encore heureux que ces deux là ne se supportaient pas.

**...oo0oo...**

Ronon marchait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, légèrement nerveux - et loués soient les Ancêtres que personne n'entendait ses pensées. Arrivé devant une porte, il la jaugea du regard, inspira profondément et frappa trois coups. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir.

« Kelly. »

« Ronon... »

La jeune femme était plutôt surprise de sa venue. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Quatre jours qu'il n'était pas venu la voir.

« Beckett m'a dit que vous étiez sortie de l'infirmerie. »

« C'est exact. »

Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il l'avait évitée ces quatre derniers jours, alors pourquoi était-il là, devant sa porte ?

« Il m'a dit où se situaient vos nouveaux quartiers. »

« Je vois. »

Elle aurait véritablement aimé le détester si son regard posé sur elle ne faisait pas battre son coeur un peu plus vite que la normale.

« Il m'a aussi menacé de diverses tortures, si je ne venais pas vous voir. »

Rectification, beaucoup plus vite...

« Oh... Et, alors ? »

« Alors, je suis là. »

Il lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux, d'un sourire auquel elle ne peut résister. Elle y répond timidement, en se disant que peut-être, elle pourrait le faire entrer.

Après tout, il avait déjà la clé de son coeur. Alors autant le faire entrer dans sa vie.


	36. Epilogue

La craie crisse sur le tableau, la plume s'efface, le stylo se brise, une page se tourne, un chapitre s'arrête... Même me boude, il fait des siennes pour ne pas que j'uploade ce chapitre. A croire qu'à lui aussi, ça lui fait un petit pincement au coeur, que son âme tremble...

L'Ombre s'arrête, telle un prophète.

**Remerciements **tous particuliers à **Aude**, sans qui Kelly n'aurait jamais existé, sans qui Ronon serait resté tout seul lol  
**Merci **à **ma Branche**, pour son soutien continu.  
**Merci **à **Barbie**, pour Nicholas.  
**Merci **(et pardon ! mdr) à Cristel Navis.  
Et dans le désordre... **Merci **à Alhenorr, Rieval, lagentillefan, HamJess, cashgirl, Angerona5, Kaisa, Maliang, Marine Carter O'Neill, Mississipi, Titine, Choupinette, Atchoum, Lysiam, may-yam, et tout ceux qui ont lu muettement.  
Et aussi, **Bravo **à celles qui auront compris des trucs dans cette histoire ! Lol

* * *

°-°

* * *

**36. Epilogue**

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

John venait de passer les différentes grilles de sécurité, et arriva dans la salle commune. On lui indiqua l'homme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, et lui demanda d'être bref.

John se dirigea vers l'homme et celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit :

« Colonel Sheppard ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

Il lui indiqua une chaise à une des tables ; John avala sa salive, et pris son courage à deux mains. Il se força à sourire, et répondit :

« Oui, moi aussi Peter... Alors, comment ça va ? »

« Tout va bien ! Les premiers temps ici ont été un peu difficiles, vous savez, le changement d'atmosphère, d'équipe, et puis de planète bien sûr. Je dois avouer que la vue sur la mer me manque un peu ! » sourit-il.

« Oui, je comprends. »

« Je crois pouvoir dire que le travail avance plutôt bien, on aura bientôt atteint notre but. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sheppard, étonné.

« Oui, en effet ! Vous savez, avoir Ellean dans l'équipe nous est d'une très grande aide ! » dit-il en indiquant l'homme au sourire bienveillant près de la fenêtre, que seul lui pouvait voir...

Le regard de John glissa vers le sol, peiné.

« ... Je vois... Je, je crois que je vais vous laisser retourner travailler, Docteur. »

« Bien, merci de nous avoir rendu visite en tous cas ! Oh, et, une dernière chose, monsieur... Vous savez, avec tous les médicaments qu'on doit prendre contre les radiations, à cause de ce fichu soleil, il y a des détails qui ne sont plus très clairs, et je... Je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, au sujet de mon départ d'Atlantis... Est-ce que... Est-ce que le Docteur McKay va bien ? »

John prit une profonde respiration, et fit un sourire triste à celui qui était son ancien collègue :

« Oui Peter, oui... Il va bien. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et répondit d'un sourire sincère :

« Bien, alors je suis rassuré. Merci encore Colonel. »

°°°

Friedrich Nietzsche a dit un jour :_  
Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour, mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie._

_° _

Sören Kierkegaard disait :  
_Il y a deux façons de se tromper :  
L'une est de croire ce qui n'est pas, L'autre de refuser de croire ce qui est._

_° _

Merci de votre lecture. Merci de vos commentaires. Merci de vos critiques, de vous encouragement. Merci de votre fidélité, ou pas. Merci.  
A ceux qui seraient intrigués, déçus ou frustrés, je ne pourrais que citer Amélie Nothomb :  
_Un romancier est une personne qui pose des questions et non qui y répond._

**Fin.**_  
_


End file.
